THE DARKNESS
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Azrael Geffen. Slash HPDM et HGSS. NOTE IMPORTANTE BIS
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Nous devons cette petite merveille d'écriture à Azrael Geffen qui m'avait déjà permis de traduire « Snape en vente ». Merci Az. Vous trouverez le lien avec la fic originale dans ma bio.

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring**: HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic **et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une**** fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

**The**** Darkness**

**Prologue**

Peu importe à quel point les agents de police peuvent être expérimentés ou bien entraînés, occasionnellement, un cas sans précédent surgissait et défiait toute compréhension. La découverte du corps d'un jeune enfant flottant dans la Tamise s'avérait justement être un tel cas.

C'était un jour qui avait commencé comme une journée parfaitement ordinaire et en la regardant rétrospectivement, personne n'aurait pu croire que ça arriverait.

Deux filles, toutes les deux étudiantes sans argent à mettre pour devenir membres d'un club de sport, faisaient leur jogging matinal avant que le soleil ne monte trop haut dans le ciel. L'été était torride, c'est-à-dire, torride pour l'Angleterre, et elles étaient habillées de la même façon, haut bleu piscine, caleçons trois-quarts noirs et chaussures de sport. Elles avaient plaisanté sur le fait qu'elles s'entraînaient pour le marathon bien que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne croyaient vraiment qu'elles s'en préoccupaient. Elles avaient débuté leur matinée de course à pied six mois auparavant quand le temps était inhospitalier et froid et elles avaient économisé pour partir en vacances en bikini sous le soleil de Grèce. Maintenant elles continuaient leur rendez-vous quotidien avec une ferveur quasi religieuse. Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres ; des petits amis sur lesquels on ne peut pas compter, des films qui étaient passés en salle pendant l'été et leur excitation partagée pour le début imminent de l'année scolaire. Tout en cherchant l'insaisissable niveau qui pourrait être réalisé en pratiquant de vigoureux exercices physiques.

Puis l'une des filles commis l'erreur de regarder vers les bords pollués de la rivière et la journée en fut irrévocablement changée.

Plus tard, elle maudit sa curiosité, mais elle l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Parmi la vase sombre et l'eau qui clapotait, il y avait quelque chose qui ressortait des divers débris et détritus. Cette chose était plus large et plus solide et enveloppée dans un drap orange vif, ce qui était, sans aucun doute, ce qui avait attiré son attention. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui avait causé qu'elle escalade le mur de pierres qui descendait vers la rive dégoûtante du fleuve ; elle savait seulement qu'elle devait y aller, comme si elle avait été appelée par une force inconnue.

Et, au milieu de la saleté, elle trouva ce qui lui garantit de ne plus jamais courir. Un torse. Un torse d'enfant.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux filles étaient assises sur le par-choc d'une ambulance, enveloppées de couvertures pendant qu'un jeune agent de police parlait de la disponibilité de conseiller des personnes comme elles. Des personnes qui avaient découvert des choses aussi terribles que celles-ci.

Le détective en chef Wyatt était en train d'escalader le mur de la rivière qui menait à la route en aboyant plusieurs ordres aux hommes vêtus de cuissardes de pêcheur qui plongeaient leurs bras dans les profondeurs à la recherche d'autres ballots enveloppés de drap, espérant que l'un d'eux contiendrait une tête, des bras ou des jambes.

Sur la route, l'agent Turner était en train d'observer les progrès de Wyatt. Elle était passée quand les deux filles hélaient quelqu'un désespérément. Turner avait tiré à la courte paille et travaillait en équipe de nuit pendant un mois, elle rentrait au poste quand elle avait vu les filles et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas repartir de sitôt.

Une partie déraisonnable et sexiste de la mentalité de Wyatt lui donnait envie de protéger Turner de la vue du corps mutilé. Turner avait un visage juvénile qui la faisait paraître plus jeune que ses trente-quatre ans et alors il décida qu'elle ne devait pas être dans la police depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une pire façon d'être initié au côté le plus sombre du travail de la police. A son âge, pensa-t-il, elle aurait dû s'occuper des disputes de base et des plaintes de vols à l'étalage. C'était un point discutable. L'agent Turner avait gravit le mur de la rivière et vu le torse avant de demander de l'aide par radio.

Turner, elle-même, sentait une étrange combinaison de nausée et d'excitation. Elle avait déjà vu des cadavres avant, elle avait même déjà vu des enfants morts mais ça, c'était entièrement différent.

Au début, elle avait pensé que l'enfant avait été victime d'un accident de bateau. Etait-il tombé d'un pont ou d'un bateau et attrapé par des hélices ? Mais un enfant disparu aurait été quelque chose dont elle aurait entendu parler. On en aurait parlé au poste, on en aurait parlé dans les journaux. Et l'enfant avait été enveloppé dans un drap, alors, il était certain que le corps avait été placé là, dans l'eau. Il y avait d'autres choses aussi. D'autres blessures sur le corps, bien au-dessus de celles qui avaient, de toute évidence, tué l'enfant. D'étranges marques qui indiquaient que quelque chose de fou était arrivé pour amener le petit corps dans son état actuel.

Mais l'agent Turner savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté le bord de la rivière pour rentrer au poste principal, qu'au-delà de quelques formulaires rudimentaires, son rôle dans cette enquête serait terminé et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle n'avait jamais nourri le désir de travailler aux homicides et plus elle voyait le corps dans la rivière, plus elle était sûre de cette décision. Elle voulait seulement retourner chez elle et oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

Le temps que les résultats de l'autopsie reviennent, il était devenu évident que l'enfant avait été la victime d'une meurtre rituel. Le détective en chef Wyatt n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, mais il résista, au début, au besoin d'appeler une aide extérieure. La décision lui fut retirée des mains cependant lorsque la Faculté Nationale du Crime et des Opérations fut appelée pour soutenir Wyatt dans son enquête. Ils suggérèrent vigoureusement qu'il contacte Scotland Yard, l'informant qu'ils avaient un petit département qui pourrait l'aider dans ce genre de cas. Wyatt n'était pas idiot. Il vit que son temps sur le cas était passé et décida qu'il serait mieux pour sa carrière s'il s'inclinait gracieusement.

**°°°§§§°°°**

En 1951, Le Décret sur la Sorcellerie fut abrogé en Angleterre. Après les poursuites judiciaires réussies de Helen Duncan en 1944, le Premier Ministre avait inopinément avancé un projet de loi pour débarrasser la Grande-Bretagne de ce qu'il avait nommé une loi périmée et idiote. La vérité était que le pauvre homme connaissait enfin la vérité. Le même soir où Ducan débutait sa condamnation, le Premier Ministre fut gratifié de sa première visite du Ministère de la Magie qui lui expliqua, en termes on ne peut plus clairs, que le Décret sur la Sorcellerie était complètement inutile. Les vrais sorcières et sorciers ne se laisseraient jamais attraper – et s'ils le faisaient, c'était généralement exprès parce qu'ils s'amusaient à tourmenter les Moldus avant de disparaître dans un _pop_.

Une fois ce décret aboli, la Division des Enquêtes Magiques fut crée à l'intérieur de Scotland Yard. Le rôle de la division était d'enquêter sur ce qui s'appliquait, ironiquement par quiconque la connaissait, aux crimes magiques réels. Le petit bureau terriblement étroit était si éloigné et si profondément situé à l'intérieur du complexe qu'il y avait des gens qui travaillaient là depuis vingt ans sans avoir même réalisé que ce bureau existait.

L'agent David Thomas était à la tête de la Division des Enquêtes Magiques depuis quinze ans. Lorsque sa division avait été surnommée Warlock, Thomas avait hérité brusquement du titre de « Mulder ». En fait, sa vie n'était pas aussi passionnante, et de loin, que dans X-files. Il passait la plupart du temps à attendre des communications du Ministère de la Magie lui disant qu'une chose ou une autre était arrivée puis un suivant lui disait comment il devait traiter ça en conséquence. Plusieurs années auparavant, il y avait eu la guerre dans le Monde Magique et tout ce que Thomas en avait vu était les mises à jour hebdomadaires qui lui parvenaient à la patte d'une chouette. Avec pour résultat qu'il savait tout ce qui se passait durant leur guerre sans même jamais avoir rencontré de sorcier. Après quinze ans, il pouvait dire qu'il était un expert en histoire de la magie et en classement des dossiers – et presque rien d'autre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent, cependant. Aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer un sorcier mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait pris l'étrange vieille pièce de monnaie – selon les instructions de son prédécesseur – de son bureau afin de s'en servir.

La délégation des sorciers seraient là à une heure et demie de l'après-midi et il espérait seulement qu'ils apprécieraient le plat d'amuse-gueules qu'il avait commandé chez un traiteur sur Caxton Street. C'était la première fois qu'il avait dû puiser sur son compte de dépenses et il n'avait pas manqué de s'assurer qu'il avait commandé un bon festin. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut passé commande qu'il se demanda si les sorciers mangeaient des amuse-gueules ou si il mangeaient des choses inconnues jusqu'alors.

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'on lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant. C'était vraiment écoeurant mais il était un vétéran des forces de police de Londres et il avait déjà vu nombre de crimes épouvantables avant. Néanmoins, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose comme ça. Les photos de ses plus récents dossiers étaient pour la plupart des corps étrangement intactes sans cause visible de mort.

Thomas ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quatre agents arrivent directement du bureau du Premier Ministre juste avant une heure et insistent pour assister à la réunion. Thomas n'avait que peu de choix sur la question et donc il ne put que se féliciter d'avoir commander de la nourriture supplémentaire.

13 heures 30 arriva et passa mais personne ne se montra dans le bureau de David Thomas, pas plus qu'il ne fut appelé pour qu'on lui dise que la délégation était arrivée. Après une demi-heure d'attente nerveuse, une jeune interne paniquée descendit en courant lui annoncer que trois personnes à l'allure la plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, étaient dans la salle de conférence.

Ça lui prit une minute complète pour enregistrer que les sorciers étaient arrivés et qu'ils étaient vraiment allés dans la salle de conférence pour éviter d'être regardés comme des clowns.

Les trois sorciers dans la salle de conférence s'étaient transformés en deux sorciers et une sorcière et ils étaient tous habillés de longues robes noires et de chapeaux pointus qu'ils enlevèrent poliment quand les agents entrèrent dans la pièce. Thomas pouvait à peine le croire, ils ressemblaient exactement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, comme s'ils étaient simplement sortis d'un conte de fée.

Le plus âgé était grand et mince avec de rares cheveux roux et un long nez. Il avait une figure ouvertement amicale et paraissait plutôt content quand Thomas et les quatre agents pénétrèrent dans la pièce avec les excuses de Thomas lui-même. Près de la fenêtre se tenait un jeune homme qui regardait dans la rue. Il semblait grand au début mais lorsque l'homme le plus âgé le conduisit à la table, Thomas put voir qu'il ne l'équivalait pas en taille. Thomas décida que sa hauteur pouvait bien être une illusion provoquée par le fait qu'il se tenait avec une droiture presque rigide. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux noirs en désordre et de fines lunettes à montures métalliques. Il tourna son visage étroit vers les agents quand ils entrèrent et Thomas ne put manquer de remarquer une fine cicatrice qui descendait le long de sa joue gauche et ensuite, avec un petit frémissement d'excitation, Thomas vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair en travers de son front.

Bien sûr, Thomas savait exactement qui il était. Il avait lu des dossiers dans son bureau depuis quinze ans et il reconnut Harry Potter quand il le vit. Il sentit un frisson courir sur lui. Dans tous les comptes-rendus, Harry Potter était le héros du Monde Magique et un homme très puissant. Pourquoi avaient-ils amené quelqu'un de ce calibre ici ? Est-ce que c'était, tous comme les quatre agents derrière lui, pour épater la galerie ?

Debout près de Harry Potter, il y avait une jeune femme à peu près du même âge. La plupart des hommes l'auraient qualifiée très sérieusement de mince et jolie. Elle avait une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés qui étaient tirés en arrière et entortillés dans un chignon plutôt indiscipliné derrière sa tête. Thomas se trouva assez fasciné par ses cheveux. Il lui semblait qu'ils allaient se rebeller d'un moment à l'autre et sauter du lien qui les retenait et démasquer la fille, la révélant loin d'être aussi sérieuse qu'elle semblait être. Elle était en train de dévisager les agents avec une méfiance non déguisée et Thomas put affirmer que sa gravité n'était pas un masque et qu'elle n'était pas contente d'être là.

- Agent Thomas ? demanda l'homme le plus âgé.

Ses yeux évaluèrent les agents réunis et se fixèrent sur la bonne personne, il tendit sa main, l'air affable.

- Je suis Arthur Weasley, c'est bien de vous rencontrer enfin en personne.

Depuis des années, Arthur Weasley avait envoyé à Thomas de nombreux rapports sur divers incidents dans le Monde Magique qui auraient pu les affecter, c'était bien de le voir finalement et Thomas serra volontiers la main offerte.

- Monsieur Weasley, c'est un plaisir. C'est une honte de ne pas se rencontrer en des circonstances plus agréables.

- Oui… bien.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, probablement un peu confus. Jamais un sorcier n'avait été appelé par Scotland Yard auparavant, il était plutôt alarmé.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter deux de nos plus brillants Aurors.

- Je vous demande pardon, fit une voix à la fois sceptique et interrogatrice derrière Thomas, vous avez dit : _Aurors_ ?

L'agent qui avait parlé avait été présenté à Thomas comme l'agent Winters. Il s'était montré agressif bien avant l'arrivée des sorciers, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'ils étaient réels, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il semblait l'être devenu plus encore. Le ricanement dans son ton était évident et Thomas grimaça à cette grossièreté.

Cependant, Arthur Weasley ne broncha pas face à l'attitude de l'agent. Il sourit simplement aimablement et répondit :

- Les Aurors sont notre équivalent à votre police, je crois. Je pense que vous les appelleriez des… _dictectives_ ?

- Détectives, corrigea calmement la fille et l'agent Winters sourit d'un narquois.

Arthur ne sembla pas ennuyé par son erreur ; il rit et agita la main.

- Je mélange toujours les mots moldus, avoua-t-il facilement. Les Moldus sont des gens non magiques, juste au cas où vous le demanderiez.

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit Thomas, d'un air de compréhension, mais les autres agents ne semblaient pas enchantés par cet absurde dénomination.

- Voici Harry, continua Arthur, Harry Potter et cette dame est Hermione Granger.

Aucun des Aurors ne fit un geste pour serrer la main de quiconque ; à la place, ils se tenaient debout, en silence, attendant patiemment de découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Thomas se demanda s'il devait présenter les autres agents mais, à en juger l'expression des visages des Aurors, ils n'étaient nullement intéressés de les connaître.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous… Nous allons apporter de la nourriture.

Et comme s'il avait donné un signal, la fille curieuse qui avait la première repérer les sorciers, frappa à la porte et fit rouler le chariot de thé, chargé de nourriture. Pendant un instant, elle dévisagea de façon flagrante les trois personnes qui avaient une allure si étrange puis décidant qu'ils devaient s'agir d'agents impliqués dans une sorte d'opération sous couverture, elle offrit rapidement des tasses de thé et de café et s'en alla à pas précipités. Thomas sentit son estomac s'affaisser un peu quand il remarqua que chacun des agents et Arthur Weasley lui-même avaient pris une boisson mais les deux Aurors n'acceptèrent rien et s'assirent à la table de conférence, presque hérissés d'hostilité. Regardant vers eux, il commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient jamais souri puis il décida qu'une fois qu'ils sauraient pourquoi ils étaient là, leur hostilité deviendrait probablement véritablement ouverte.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous tenez au courant de ce que diffusent nos journaux ou si même vous regardez les nouvelles à la télévision, commença Thomas, en détournant ses yeux des deux jeunes gens vers Arthur Weasley qui était décidemment plus amical.

- Oh, oui, nous recevons vos journaux quotidiennement, confirma Arthur.

- Alors, vous devez avoir pris connaissance de ce corps qui a été repêché de la Tamise il y a quelques semaines.

Arthur sembla y réfléchir.

- Oui, dit-il avec hésitation. C'était un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Des nouvelles choquantes, le journal disait quelque chose sur le fait qu'il avait été démembré ?

L'agent Thomas acquiesça et son visage devint sinistre. Il glissa le classeur contenant les détails du cas à travers la table pour permettre à Arthur de les voir.

Arthur jeta un regard à ses compagnons et ouvrit le classeur. Puis il eut un haut-le-corps et se carra dans sa chaise.

- Je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry Potter tira le classeur vers lui et regarda la photographie sur le haut de la pile. Il jeta un œil vers Thomas avec un ricanement manifeste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec nous ? demanda-t-il brusquement. C'est manifestement une espèce de meurtre moldu.

Thomas remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

- Nos experts ont examiné le corps, dit-il avec le même malaise, ils sont d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a certaines… marques… qui suggèrent que c'est une sorte de sacrifice humain.

- Est-ce que vous suggérez que c'est le travail d'un sorcier ? demanda Arthur, choqué à cette idée. Je peux vous assurer, Agent Thomas, qu'aucune sorcière ni sorcier n'aurait commis ce crime. Contrairement aux idées sur ce que notre espèce fait réellement, nous ne croyons pas au sacrifice humain… et même si une sorcière ou un sorcier avait tué cet enfant, vous n'auriez certainement pas trouvé le corps flottant dans la Tamise.

Ce n'était pas cette sorte de nouvelle qui insufflait de l'espoir aux agents réunis. Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Et où _aurions_-nous trouvé le corps si un sorcier avait fait ça ?

- Vous ne l'auriez pas trouvé, dit Potter. Les sorciers ne laissent pas de preuves derrière eux à moins qu'ils ne veuillent que vous trouviez quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas tendance à démembrer les corps. Notre sortilège de mort est rapide et sans douleur. Il n'y a pas de sang. Une fois la victime morte, en cas de meurtre, il y a de nombreuses façons de disposer du corps. Le plus commode est de métamorphoser le corps en quelque chose d'autre et de l'enterrer, ou de le laisser où il est… ça dépend de l'habileté du sorcier.

- _Métamorphoser_, l'interrompit Winters, comme s'il croyait que le sorcier n'avait pas utilisé le bon mot. Et qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

La fille se renfrogna et la tasse de café en face de Winters se mit brusquement à pousser des cris aigus et à sa place, se tenait un gros rat noir.

- Voilà ce que ça pourrait donner, répliqua Potter.

- Nous avons de la chance, dit Arthur avant que quiconque ne soit fâché, ces dernières années, nous n'avons pas été inquiétés par des meurtres dans notre monde. Nous souffrons surtout des personnes qui désirent le pouvoir et comme notre population n'est pas particulièrement grande, si nous commençons à nous tuer les uns les autres, il n'y aurait personne pour avoir le pouvoir.

Il sourit faiblement alors qu'il réalisait que son explication ne rassurerait probablement pas les Moldus.

- Mais vous avez eu une guerre, dit un autre agent sur un ton accusateur, Thomas pensa que son nom était Murkoff, je me rappelle qu'il y a eu plein de choses inexpliquées à cette époque, de toute sorte.

- Oui, mais la guerre est finie depuis huit ans, rétorqua Arthur, d'une voix plutôt tranchante, et nous n'avons plus eu ce genre de problème depuis.

- Et considérant le nombre de pays que vous les Moldus avez en guerre, je ne crois pas que vous avez le droit de commenter la nôtre, termina Potter.

- Mais vous devez avoir cette sorte de meurtre dans votre monde, insista Thomas, suppliant presque pour un retour au calme.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Arthur, son propre ton équivalait Thomas dans son désir de paix, mais ils sont généralement très subtils. Nous nous retrouvons souvent à élucider des disparitions inexpliquées, ce genre de choses.

Encore une fois, les agents ne semblaient pas confiants. L'idée que les trois personnes assises là pouvaient soudainement les faire disparaître les effrayait, penser qu'il y avait des milliers de gens comme eux à travers tout le pays était encore pire. Les quatre agents envoyés par le bureau du Premier Ministre paraissaient un peu incrédules ; en dépit du rat qui surveillait le chariot de nourriture.

Thomas ne semblait pas surpris du tout. Il avait passé quinze ans à les étudier et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas les sous-estimer. Il savait exactement ce que ses collègues pensaient. Ils étaient en train de regarder les deux jeunes Aurors et pensaient : « Ils sont à peine plus que des enfants, alors que peuvent-ils faire ? ». Mais Thomas savait exactement ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. A dix-huit ans, Harry Potter mis fin à la guerre susmentionnée et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la fille était aussi puissante. Il était certain qu'ils pourraient faire beaucoup.

Potter passa les photos à sa compagne et ils les étalèrent en ordre devant eux afin de les examiner rapidement. La fille remarqua quelque chose qui fit tordre son visage en froncement désapprobateur ; elle regarda Weasley avec consternation.

- Ce sont nos runes, dit-elle, ayant l'air mécontente de le confirmer, là, peintes sur le drap et ici aussi ; ce sont nos runes.

- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Arthur.

Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec cette information.

- Je pense que oui, je devrais les étudier plus longuement mais elles ressemblent aux nôtres.

Elle prit les photos du drap orange vif et des bougies de table blanches.

- Où les a-t-on trouvés ? demanda-t-elle à Thomas avec plus d'agressivité qu'il n'aurait cru qu'elle en possédait.

Thomas lui prit les photos des mains et les inspecta.

- Je crois que le corps était enveloppé dans le drap. Les bougies faisaient partie du paquet.

Hermione parut troublée.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle à Potter, ces runes sont les nôtres, j'en suis certaine, mais je n'ai jamais vu un rituel comme ça. Nous ne faisons aucun sacrifice humain. Nous ne faisons aucun sacrifice d'aucune sorte !

Elle examina encore davantage les photographies.

- Un Moldu, un qui nous connaît peut-être ? Un Cracmol ?

- J'en déduit d'après votre conversation que ce n'est pas si simple et définitif, demanda Thomas.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait espéré que ce serait une espèce de crime ignoble. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un crime magique, parce que cette idée même lui glaçait le sang. Si un sorcier était en train de tuer des enfants alors personne n'était en sécurité. Cette pensée brisait son illogique fantasme que ces gens-là étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre au merveilleux monde des contes pour enfants.

- Il y a une différence entre ce que les Moldus appellent les runes et ce qui est écrit dans vos livres New Age et les véritables rune magiques, expliqua Hermione, ils paraissent identiques mais, pour un œil exercé, il y a des différences marquantes. Seul quelqu'un qui nous connaît et qui a étudié considérablement est capable d'écrire avec nos runes…

Hermione se carra dans sa chaise et soupira lourdement.

- Alors, c'est quelqu'un de votre… _espèce_, rétorqua l'agent Winters.

- Ce que l'agent Winters veut dire… l'interrompit Thomas.

- Nous savons ce que _l'agent Winters_ veut dire, réplique immédiatement Potter.

Il fixa d'un air furieux l'agent et pendant un moment, Thomas pensa que ce pourrait être une sorte de combat. Les sorciers ne firent pourtant aucun mouvement de violence, en fait ils semblaient maintenir très bien leur appui collectif.

Arthur tapota le bras de Potter d'une manière paternelle et offrit un sourire forcé.

- Visiblement, ce meurtre malheureux requiert une enquête plus poussée de notre part. Comme je l'ai dit, Harry et Hermione sont deux de nos plus brillants Aurors et il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils iront au fond des choses mais peut-être qu'il serait mieux que nous retournions au Ministère de la Magie pour conduire notre propre enquête.

- Bien sûr, dit Thomas, mais je vous en prie, sentez-vous libres d'utiliser nos équipements. Nous avons une vaste banque de données informatisée, ce genre de chose.

Les sorciers étaient en train de le regarder comme s'ils n'avaient jamais utilisé un ordinateur de leur vie et il réalisa que c'était parfaitement possible qu'ils ne l'aient jamais fait.

- Nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin, lui dit Arthur gentiment, nos Aurors travaillent mieux seuls et si c'est le travail d'un sorcier, votre _ban-que-de-do-nées_ ne pourra pas être utilisée. Peut-être seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous fournir des copies de ces photographies et tout ce que vous avez à propos du corps, ça serait beaucoup plus facile.

- Certainement, et si vous avez besoin de voir le corps ou les preuves, vous le pourrez.

Les Aurors ne parlèrent pas. Dès qu'ils eurent fini leur travail, ils se levèrent et disparurent avec des craquements sonores.

Ceci choqua Thomas et les quatre autres Moldus dans la pièce. Cependant, Arthur Weasley resta et sourit, avenant. Il se dirigea vers le chariot de nourriture et examina les sandwiches du buffet et décida qu'il serait mieux de rester et obtenir l'échange de preuves prévues aussi rapidement que possible.


	2. Chapter 1 1ère partie

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Nous devons cette petite merveille d'écriture à Azrael Geffen qui m'avait déjà permis de traduire « Snape en vente ». Merci Az. Vous trouverez le lien avec la fic originale dans ma bio.

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles en hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Demoniac** **Cat's** : Oui, ça commence fort et la suite est plus terrible encore. Bisous.

**Flory** **Wess** : Effectivement, c'est très captivant. Azrael a énormément de talent. Bises.

**Angel's Heaven** : Oui, c'est une histoire géniale, je t'encourage à la lire en vo. Bisous.

**Yuki-chan** : Cette fic n'est pas de moi mais je suis très contente de traduire une histoire aussi bien écrite. Bises.

**Minerve** : Fascinant, c'est vraiment le mot. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Dod** : Oui et tu verras que la suite est aussi captivante. Bises.

**Egwene** **Al'Vere** : Ma foi, que de question ! Alors, non, seul le prologue est du point de vue de l'agent Thomas, les chapitres suivants sont le POV de Harry et Hermione. Il n'y a que 3 chapitres en vo pour l'instant mais ils sont assez longs et généralement augmentent avec le temps, donc il vaut mieux ne pas prendre trop de retard avec les fics d'Azrael Geffen parce que après, on n'a plus le courage de les traduire. Et enfin, l'attitude de chacun va s'expliquer au fur et à mesure mais le caractère des personnages est très fouillé et complexe, alors patience… Sinon, pour le mail sur MSN, je veux bien mais FFnet met à disposition de ses lecteurs des Author Alert, c'est exprès pour ça et c'est automatique. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'occupations mais je suis relativement à jour et comment passer à côté d'une telle fic ? Je ne pouvais vraiment pas, même en sachant qu'Azrael va nous pondre un truc monumental. Que veux-tu ? Je suis incapable de résister à quelqu'un qui a un tel talent ! J'espère juste être à la hauteur dans ma traduction. Bises.

**Aella** : Merci. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Cyzia** : Oui, c'est réellement passionnant. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Smirnoff** : Cette fic est vraiment géniale. Et je te promets que je n'essaie pas de faire des phrases tarabiscotées mais Azrael adore faire des phrases à rallonge. Je fais ce que je peux pour les rendre compréhensibles et fluides tout en respectant le style de l'auteur. Bisous.

**Lem Black** : Merci, ma douce ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Tolede** : Effectivement, cette fic est noire et pas franchement joyeuse mais c'est écrit avec un tel talent. Petite précision, j'ai pas dit que le slash était soft, c'est pas le genre de l'auteur d'écrire des choses soft, j'ai juste dit que, pour l'instant, y avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Bisous.

**Cassandre8** : Quelques réponses aux questions que tu te poses dans ce chapitre. Je pense que tous les lecteurs qui sont des parents vont se sentir concernés par les chapitres à venir. J'ai moi-même 3 enfants. Bises.

**The** **Darkness**

**Chapitre 1 – 1ère partie.**

Hermione Granger regarda fixement ses genoux et réalisa, consternée, que le motif floral imprimé sur la robe qu'elle avait revêtue s'accordait parfaitement avec le canapé récemment capitonné de sa grand-mère. C'était une robe hideuse et elle le savait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en posséder trois comme celles-ci qu'elle utilisait pour ce genre de visites. Sa grand-mère aimait toujours la voir dans une robe – particulièrement s'il y avait des fleurs dessus.

Pas qu'elle voyait sa grand-mère si souvent. Les trois robes étaient plus que suffisantes pour couvrir ses visites annuelles sans qu'elle ait à porter la même deux fois. Et à chaque visite, on lui servait son cota annuel de diplomate. Elle plaça son bol sur ses genoux et souhaita être encore assez jeune pour le cacher en toute impunité sous le coussin. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de dire à sa mamie qu'elle détestait le diplomate, c'était le dessert favori que sa mamie aimait préparer. Alors que Hermione trouvait la combinaison de biscuit, de crème anglaise et de gelée hautement repoussante, elle finit respectueusement chaque bouchée. C'était comme payer une pénitence pour ne pas venir plus souvent.

- J'ai cuisiné ton diplomate d'une façon un peu différente cette fois, Hermione, dit la mamie en se versant une nouvelle tasse de thé. C'est une nouvelle recette de Jamie Oliver.

Hermione fixa la vieille dame sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Connaissait-elle Jamie Oliver ? Etait-ce le fils d'un voisin oublié ou quelqu'un qui était allé à l'école avec elle ? Elle se força à avaler le diplomate qu'elle avait dans la bouche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je suis désolée, mamie. Je ne connais pas Jamie Oliver.

- Tu ne connais pas Jamie Oliver ?

La mamie sembla plus qu'étonnée.

- Mais tu m'as offert son livre pour Noël…

_Vraiment_

- Il passe à la télé, c'est le Chef Nu !

Il y avait un chef qui cuisinait nu à la télé ? Et sa _mamie_ regardait ça ?

- Hermione n'a pas le temps de regarder la télévision, Maman.

Hermione gratifia sa propre mère d'un sourire reconnaissant. Elle supposa que c'était sa mère qui avait offert le livre à sa mamie. Hermione avait passé le Noël précédent avec Harry et les Weasley et honteusement, elle n'avait pas accordé une seule pensée à sa grand-mère. Ses parents lui avaient sans doute dit qu'elle travaillait, quoiqu'elle ne fût pas entièrement sûre que sa mamie sache ce qu'elle faisait pour gagner sa vie ni même où elle vivait. Ses parents avaient été incroyablement vagues, disant que Hermione faisait « quelque chose dans les forces de police ».

Il avait été décidé, quand Hermione avait quitté la maison pour la première fois pour suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, de dire à sa mamie qu'elle était en pensionnat dans une école pour enfants doués. Comme Hermione avait grandi, l'idée de dire à la vieille femme que sa petite-fille était en fait une sorcière était devenue de plus en plus lointaine et maintenant qu'elle était adulte, il lui semblait que ça ne servirait plus à grand-chose, sinon à la tracasser. Mamie aurait été remarquable sur ce point et aurait soupçonné sa famille d'être folle pour suggérer une chose pareille; essayer de le prouver en lui montrant quelques tours de magie symboliques lui aurait probablement provoqué une crise cardiaque et ça, personne ne le voulait. Alors les Granger mentaient pour expliquer les absences de leur fille dans leurs vies. Selon les estimations de Hermione, ses parents s'étaient si souvent servis de cette même excuse qu'il lui semblait qu'elle vivait « au travail » et n'avait aucune vie à elle de son côté. C'était un miracle que sa mamie y croit encore.

Assez effroyablement, c'était probablement vrai.

Sans se soucier de l'excuse qu'ils lui sortaient, Mamie était totalement stupéfaite que Hermione n'ait jamais entendu parler de Jamie Oliver. En vérité, Hermione vivait depuis si longtemps dans le monde sorcier qu'elle n'avait plus vu la télévision depuis plus de dix ans et la probabilité qu'elle entre dans le Waterstone local pour acheter un livre de cuisine à sa grand-mère était littéralement nulle.

Hermione vivait maintenant dans le monde sorcier depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait vécu en tant que Moldue et la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir ne lui avait jamais manqué. Elle ne savait pas utiliser un ordinateur, ni un four à micro-ondes et son petit cottage, caché dans les sommets du Derbyshire, n'avait ni électricité ni commodités tel qu'un four ou un frigo. Sa seule concession au confort de la vie moderne actuelle était d'avoir un endroit où on avait installé la plomberie pour avoir des toilettes et une salle de bain. Le fait était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin des nombreux appareils qui faisaient d'une maison moldue un foyer et qu'elle ne leur avait jamais accordé une pensée. Elle ne portait plus que rarement ses habits moldus, les horribles robes réservées pour ses visites à sa grand-mère n'étant qu'une partie de la très petite collection prévue lors de ses incursions dans le monde moldu. Occasionnellement, elle se surprenait à envier Harry et son habileté à rester complètement dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler une fois pendant ces cinq dernières années où Harry était allé voir à sa tante.

Pas que Harry veuille rendre visite à sa tante. Lorsque Hermione avait perdu contact avec sa vie moldue et peut-être oublier comment on vivait en tant que tel, Harry avait développé une totale et complète aversion pour les Moldus. Les derniers mots qu'il avait dit à sa famille n'avaient pas été agréables et les années d'abus entre leurs mains avaient laissé des marques sur lui. Hermione le savait mais elle était stupéfaite que ses préjugés contre eux se soient encore accrus dans son esprit tandis qu'il devenait un homme. C'était comme s'il blâmait tous les Moldus pour les péchés de son oncle et sa tante.

Harry n'avait sûrement pas regardé la télévision depuis des années et elle était certaine de ne rien savoir de cet homme nu cuisinant pour les téléspectateurs. Elle savait que si Harry avait été confronté avec l'énigme de Jamie Oliver, il aurait fait une petite grimace et dit : « Mais qui c'est, bordel ? ». Et pour quelque raison inconnue, cela réconforta Hermione de savoir que Harry aurait été aussi démuni qu'elle dans cette situation.

Elle essaya de maintenir son sourire sur son visage et eut l'air convenablement stupide tandis que sa mamie méditait sur comment il était possible que de nos jours et à notre époque, une fille ignore complètement l'existence d'un si fameux personnage tel que Jamie Oliver. Hermione fut tentée de lui lancer un rapide charme de mémoire pour la faire taire mais user de la magie sur sa propre grand-mère était bien sûr hors de question.

- Eh bien, maman, dit la mère de Hermione aussi diplomatiquement qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione est très occupée. Elle ne se consacre qu'à son travail.

- Mamie, fit Hermione, en tentant d'aider sa mère. C'est juste que je n'aime la télévision.

En vérité, elle pensait que c'était un radotage sans intérêt qui engourdissait le cerveau, elle n'avait pas de télévision et n'envisageait pas d'en avoir une.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas qui est ce type qui cuisine nu, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui compte, non ? Je veux dire, je suis trop occupée dans ma vie pour passer d'innombrables heures à la gaspiller pour regarder un crétin stupide cuisiner une nourriture que je ne mangerai jamais.

C'était ce que Harry appelait « la logique de Hermione ». Pour Hermione, l'argument était parfaitement acceptable même si sa famille la fixait comme si elle venait de suggérer qu'ils massacrent la Reine. Mamie se reprit et recommença à nouveau, comme si c'était vraiment important et Hermione laissa tomber en retombant dans son silence coutumier.

Sa mère avait raison ; elle se consacrait entièrement à son travail. Elle était en train de souhaiter y être en cet instant ; d'une façon ou d'une autre, la perspective de découvrir qui avait mutilé un enfant était plus attirante que rester assise ici pendant cinq minutes avec le thé et le diplomate. Bien qu'elle détestât l'admettre, elle comprenait bien mieux les bases fondamentales de son job qu'elle ne comprenait sa famille. Ça n'avait jamais semblé importer qu'elle ne plaise à personne dans une mesure qui les rendrait complètement heureux. Ses parents s'étaient honnêtement attendu à ce qu'elle finisse ses études à Poudlard et qu'elle revienne à ce qu'ils appelaient « une vie normale » ; mais ils savaient bien que sa vie ne serait jamais considérée comme normale par quiconque dans la famille. Ils n'avaient jamais compris qu'elle vivait dans un monde différent et qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de vivre comme eux. C'étaient des Moldus de banlieue ordinaires et ce qui s'était rapproché le plus pour eux d'une mort horrible avait été de rouler à côté d'un accident sur la M1.

Leur fille, d'un autre côté, avait survécu à une guerre dont ils ne connaissaient rien.

L'image du corps flasha dans son esprit et la photographie du drap ensanglanté tout écrit de runes. Les runes étaient si caractéristiques. Leurs runes. Des runes magiques pour un crime si épouvantable. Elle pouvait encore voir les visages suffisants des agents moldus qui s'étaient installés là et les avaient dévisagés comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un carnaval. Ils s'étaient sans doute bruyamment congratulés d'avoir collé le crime sur le dos du monde sorcier, comme si les Moldus ne pouvaient jamais commettre quelque chose d'aussi terribles eux-mêmes.

L'état du petit corps ne l'avait dérangée autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait déjà vu des cadavres avant. Il aurait été difficile de survivre à la dernière représentation de Voldemort sans voir quelque chose de mort. Il y avait des corps partout, les bons et les méchants, tous unis dans leur état commun mais en ce temps-là, leur vue n'avait été guère plus qu'une masse confuse. Les corps des personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient simplement des obstacles à franchir pour n'en rejoindre qu'un, le seul corps qui lui importait vraiment. Elle avait cherché Ron durant le dernier combat ; cherché et l'avait trouvé. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait tué, elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. L'amour de sa vie était mort et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même désormais.

Ses parents avaient appris que son petit ami était mort et ils lui avaient fourni une épaule pour pleurer et la réconforter aussi chaleureusement qu'ils pouvaient. Puis ils lui avaient dit qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle devait continuer à vivre. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle devait le surmonter. Elle avait vingt ans alors et c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle avait choisi d'aller chez ses parents pour quelque chose.

Elle en avait vingt-sept maintenant et elle ne l'avait toujours pas surmonté.

Elle fit cesser le vagabondage de son esprit et essaya de focaliser son attention sur le présent. Penser à Ron n'allait pas l'aider quand elle était en visite chez sa mamie.

Elle avait suivi Harry au Ministère et ils étaient tous deux devenus des Aurors. Scrimgeour était prêt à tout, même à fermer les yeux sur leurs imprudences et leur avait fourni un emploi qui avantageait l'image du Ministère. Harry voulait seulement être Auror et Hermione, toujours dévastée, était incapable de se séparer du seul ami qui comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, alors ils étaient devenus des Aurors. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à apprécier autant son travail. Elle pouvait s'y jeter et lui permettre de la consumer et personne ne la questionnait. En fait, c'était ce que le Ministère attendait de ses Aurors.

Les agaçantes runes dansaient dans sa tête et elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Le corps avait été démembré… démembré et couvert de leurs runes.

Elle espérait que les Moldus leur avaient donnés les dossiers des indices. Ils avaient promis de les envoyer, mais combien de temps la poste moldue mettrait-elle ? Est-ce que les Moldus pouvaient envoyer du courrier au Ministère de la Magie ? Etait-ce même possible ? Normalement, obtenir de tels dossiers aurait été très facile, il suffisait de doucement forcer l'esprit du Moldu en question et prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais peu importe combien ils auraient adoré le faire, ils étaient à l'intérieur du Ministère et aucun d'eux n'aurait risqué d'utiliser ce charme particulier sur un Moldu en face d'un officiel du Ministère – spécialement si cet officiel était Arthur Weasley. Elle se demanda si Harry serait d'accord pour rendre une petite visite à Scotland Yard quand elle en aurait fini avec sa famille.

- Alors, Hermione, ma chérie, dit sa mamie avec un sourire, tu ne t'es pas encore trouvé un gentil jeune homme ?

Hermione rougit et clignota des paupières et lui dit que non. Elle ne pouvait voir aucun « jeune homme » à l'horizon. Elle ne voulait aucun jeune homme, son homme à elle était mort huit ans auparavant et elle ne voulait pas en trouver un autre. Elle n'avait aucun désir de tomber amoureuse.

Pas qu'il n'y ait aucun amour physique – si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour. Des moments dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un en elle. Elle sortait et trouvait des hommes, des hommes sans nom et sans visage desquels elle extrayait une sorte de plaisir et quittait avant l'aube, mais ces dernières années, elle employait Harry pour satisfaire ses besoins. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait et ne posait aucune question.

Elle était probablement la raison qui avait fait échouer le mariage de Harry mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser.

- Oh, grands dieux, maman, Hermione n'a pas le temps de sortir pour chercher un jeune homme !

La mère de Hermione lui lança un regard implorant, la suppliant de dire quelque chose pour sa défense.

- Elle est bien trop occupée par sa carrière…

_Carrière_. Ce simple mot invoquait des images de secrétaires moldues en tailleurs ajustés et chaussures à la mode, loin des robes de sorcier qu'elle préférait comme habituel habit de travail. Les robes conféraient une élégance à l'apparence du sorcier et elle était consciente de l'ironie de son opinion. Les arrogants Sangs-purs le disaient depuis des années et Hermione partageait cet avis. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air bien mieux en robe de sorcier que dans cette hideuse robe moldue qui lui assurait présentement de ressembler à un coussin géant.

Elle pouvait bien sûr se tenir au courant de la mode moldue et s'habiller en conséquences. Il y avait plein de sorcières qui le faisaient, Ginny Weasley était l'une d'elles. Hermione était raisonnablement attirante et elle le savait. Molly Weasley était toujours en train de lui dire qu'elle était très jolie et qu'elle devrait peut-être utiliser un peu de maquillage pour mettre ses traits en valeur. Ses cheveux bruns avaient suffisamment grandis pour dépasser la phase touffue et maintenant, c'était une longe masse de longues boucles brunes qui résistait à toute tentative de mise en pli, si bien qu'ils finissaient pas être tordus en chignon indiscipliné à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle avait une belle peau, des yeux brun clair et des traits ordinaires – quoiqu'un peu petits – que les hommes trouvaient attirants. Le seul défaut réel sur son visage était une épaisse cicatrice qui coupait sa lèvre supérieure sur le côté gauche et altérait sa forme. Cette cicatrice était le résultat d'un maléfice particulièrement désagréable lancé par un Mangemort neuf ans auparavant.

- J'ai parlé avec ma bonne amie Ida, continua Mamie sans relâche, ramenant l'attention de Hermione sur la conversation tandis qu'elle s'asseyait avec son propre thé. Tu te rappelles de Ida, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

Hermione se souvenait d'une femme qui possédait une salle de séjour surchauffée qui sentait toujours le chien.

- Et bien, j'en ai parlé à Ida et elle pense que tu es peut-être une de ces lesbiennes. Alors, je lui ai dit que je me fichais de qui tu étais, je t'aime simplement comme tu es.

Hermione s'étrangla presque avec son gâteau et sa crème anglaise. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi dire. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordé la question de « rencontrer un gentil jeune homme », sa mamie lui avait donné des brochures sur une chirurgie plastique qui arrangerait sa lèvre, maintenant Mamie pensait qu'elle était lesbienne ? Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

Elle reposa son assiette et bégaya un peu sous le choc.

- Je… Je ne suis pas une lesbienne, Mamie.

- Je viens juste de te dire que c'est bon si tu l'es, ma chérie.

- Et bien… Merci pour ça… mais je ne suis pas une lesbienne alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

- J'ai lu dans _Femme-Hebdo_ qu'il y a des gens ne réalisaient même pas qu'ils étaient homosexuels, dit Mamie avec un sourire serviable comme si elle ne s'adressait pas seulement à Hermione mais aussi à ses parents.

Hermione remarqua que son père était assis dans un des fauteuils à motif floral, la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il écoutait sa belle-mère dire à sa fille qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle ne le savait pas encore.

- Je…

Elle ne pouvait penser à aucun mot qui l'aiderait. Devait-elle dire franchement à sa grand-mère qu'elle avait baisé avec pas mal d'hommes et qu'elle y avait vraiment pris du plaisir et donc, se convertir au lesbianisme était hors de question ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle pensa qu'une telle réponse pourrait bien décevoir la vieille dame, c'était comme si Mamie était satisfaite d'avoir enfin compris comment fonctionnait Hermione.

- Maintenant, je veux juste que tu soies heureuse, et si une jolie fille te rend heureuse, je serais plus qu'enchantée de l'accueillir chez moi.

- Je ne suis pas lesbienne, Mamie.

Mamie continua de sourire mais Hermione l'entendit murmurer à mi-voix que Hermione vivait dans le déni.

- Mamie, je suis désolée si le fait que je ne soies pas lesbienne te déçoit mais je ne suis sexuellement pas attirée par les femmes, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante, puis elle s'arrêta.

Le débat était tout simplement trop ridicule pour continuer. Mamie garda son sourire entendu sur le visage et Hermione se souvint pourquoi elle ne venait lui rendre visite que trois fois dans l'année. Elle souhaitait être à la maison où elle pourrait boire du thé préparé dans une énorme bouilloire noire placée au-dessus d'un feu ouvert, un thé fait de petites feuilles qui n'avaient pas été excessivement traitées et empaquetées commodément dans petits sachets. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que se coucher en boule avec les dossiers des indices de ce crime épouvantable alors elle pourrait découvrir la signification des runes qu'elle avait vues.

Ça pouvait être une attaque de loup-garou. Il y avait eu des cas de lycanthropes qui attaquaient alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous leur forme humaine, Fenrir Greyback avait été comme ça. Il avait même montré une prédisposition à attaquer les enfants. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait été en tête de la liste des suspects de Hermione. Mais un loup-garou ne se serait pas ennuyé à envelopper le corps et ils ne se seraient pas non plus tracasser avec toutes ces runes.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que jeter un œil à toutes ces choses, elle devait terminer sa visite chez sa famille et ça signifiait qu'elle devait s'asseoir là et sourire et accepter qu'elle était une affreuse petite-fille qui prenait de l'âge et qui probablement ne produirait aucun arrière-petit-fils avant longtemps. Elle allait le faire, bien sûr et espérer que le temps passerait plus rapidement si elle opinait du chef et se taisait. Merde, elle était même capable de dire qu'elle était lesbienne.

Tout pour un peu de paix.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Le plafond du cottage de Harry Potter était notoirement bas. Tous ceux qui l'avaient un jour visité ne manquaient jamais de le faire remarquer. Même Ginny, qui n'était pas particulièrement grande, se plaignait qu'elle devait baisser la tête sous la lumière. Elle avait vécu là pendant trois ans et pas un seul jour n'était passé sans qu'elle grommelle à propos de l'état du toit. Le jour où finalement Harry l'avait conduite hors de la maison, elle s'était réjouie en privé du fait qu'elle pourrait enfin se redresser et se tenir droite.

Harry ne pensait pas que c'était particulièrement terrible. Oui, il devait rester voûté quand il se tenait debout mais tout ce qui inquiétait Harry était de savoir s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Il avait trouvé le cottage en ruine et sans toit, avec des murs prêts à s'écrouler. Ça avait pris des mois pour lui rendre minutieusement son état d'origine et le constructeur moldu lui avait conseillé de démonter l'étage pour qu'il ait plus d'espace frontal. Harry l'avait ignoré. Il aimait le cottage comme il était.

C'était aussi notoirement encombré. Harry avait l'habitude d'acheter tout ce qui avait l'heur de lui plaire par caprice et son idée de la décoration était de remplir l'endroit jusqu'au plafond. Il était aussi un peu dégoûtant et les visiteurs se trouvaient souvent assis à côté de tasses de thé qui avaient d'étranges bestioles qui grouillaient dans leur fond… si tant est qu'ils arrivent à trouver un endroit pour s'asseoir qui ne soit pas recouvert de morceaux de parchemins ou vêtements.

Hermione vivait en bas du chemin et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les gens préféraient de loin le rencontrer là-bas. Elle avait son propre cottage considérablement modernisé et Harry pensait qu'il était beaucoup plus spacieux que ces cottages ne devaient l'être. Bien sûr, les standards moldus ne l'auraient pas trouvé particulièrement moderne mais il l'était, en comparaison de celui de Harry. Elle avait une douche ! Et même des toilettes intérieures !

Harry trouvait la maison de Hermione un peu froide et il croyait secrètement qu'elle le pensait aussi, parce qu'elle venait très souvent chez lui.

Bien sûr, Hermione lui avait souvent dit qu'il vivait dans un étroit taudis bas de plafond mais elle passait tellement de temps là-bas qu'il savait qu'elle ne le dédaignait pas tant que ça. Il pensait en cachette qu'elle n'aimait pas aller chez elle. C'était l'endroit où elle était censée vivre avec Ron et bien que Ron n'y ait jamais mis les pieds – à vrai dire, il était mort depuis longtemps quand elle l'avait acheté – elle se sentait étrangement seule là-bas. Hermione aurait probablement discuté cette idée avec une grande vigueur mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'elle avait rempli le cottage des photographies de Ron et qu'elle y passait rarement la nuit. Harry s'était souvent demandé si elle avait prévu de tomber à nouveau amoureuse et puis il devait admettre qu'il était probablement un obstacle à un processus particulier. Ses propres besoins égoïstes étaient suffisants pour assurer qu'il ne lui refuserait jamais son lit mais c'était aussi suffisant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas sortir chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant elle avait commencé à sortir et elle avait développé l'habitude de baiser avec des inconnus sans raison apparente alors peut-être qu'il en était la meilleure diversion. Elle prétendait qu'elle était heureuse comme ça et pour lui, suggérer le contraire signifiait écoper d'un mauvais sort ou autre.

Harry avait beaucoup d'opinions sur ce que Hermione pensait, ressentait ou faisait ; ça l'aidait à oublier qu'il avait lui-même de nombreux problèmes de son côté.

Jadis, il avait partagé son cottage avec sa femme et leur fille et il avait pensé que le petit cottage deviendrait silencieux et isolé une fois que Ginny serait partie. Il l'avait suppliée de rester, fait des promesses qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais et à la fin, il l'avait regardée s'éloigner avec Luella sur sa hanche. Il avait cru qu'elles lui manqueraient mais il lui sembla s'en accommoder presque à la minute où elle s'en allait et il était plutôt honteux d'admettre que le silence qui s'installait dans la maison, alors que le Magicobus s'éloignait, la rendait plus chaleureuse que jamais. Il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait s'asseoir dans son salon et boire du vin pendant qu'il examinait un cas sur lequel il travaillait et de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de la maintenir éveillée parce qu'il ne venait pas se coucher. Il aimait le fait qu'il n'avait pas à rentrer à la maison s'il ne le voulait pas, avec pour résultat de se retrouver encore collé à sa table de travail au Bureau des Aurors vingt-quatre heures après son arrivée.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux d'elle. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer si elle ne lui manquait même pas un instant ? Mais bien sûr, il y avait eu ces moments. Des moments où il se sentait vide, où son âme était douloureuse et même la présence de Hermione couchée à ses côtés ne pouvait le réconforter. Mais il se demandait dans ces moments-là si Ginny aurait été capable de l'apaiser ou si ce vide était uniquement le besoin de quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Ou de quelqu'un d'autre. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il était seul, mais de tels instants d'honnêteté étaient rares et plus fréquemment, il se permettait de se plonger dans son travail plutôt que faire face à de telles vérités.

Il avait été irrité par le cas du meurtre moldu. Ils avaient passé les six derniers mois à travailler sur de nombreux vols à la banque Gringotts. Les Gobelins étaient sans dessus dessous par une brèche dans leur sécurité et partout les sorciers avaient soudainement décidé de cacher leur or sous leurs lits. Le cas les avait déconcertés pendant des mois et juste quand ils paraissaient avoir trouvé la lumière au bout du tunnel, Scrimgeour avait décidé d'introduire ce que Hermione appelait le « facteur Potter » pour que les Moldus le voient et en soient impressionnés. Le Ministre Scrimgeour aimait beaucoup introduire le « facteur Potter ». Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à agir comme des gardes du corps pour tous les dignitaires étrangers qui avaient décidé de passer par l'Angleterre. Ça semblait les exciter d'avoir Harry Potter à leurs côtés et Scrimgeour savourait l'image que son Ministère gagnait à l'étranger uniquement en utilisant sa petite écurie personnelle. Pourtant, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient tracassés à l'envoyer rencontrer un groupe de Moldus qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui il était de toute façon. En fait, les Moldus n'avaient regardé les deux Aurors qu'avec des ricanements d'incrédulité, sans doute incapable de comprendre pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie avait envoyé deux personnes qui étaient si jeunes. Seul le vieil Agent Thomas avait semblé impressionné par lui et Harry avait supposé que cet homme était à la tête du Département et que le reste était juste là pour la galerie.

Il était certain que c'était Thomas qui avait envoyé les dossiers si promptement. Arthur avait dit à Harry avant qu'il ne parte pour la soirée que Thomas avait accès aux hiboux dès qu'il avait besoin d'eux et peu après qu'il soit arrivé à la maison, Harry avait été dérangé par un oiseau fauve à sa fenêtre.

Il ménagea un espace sur sa table basse et étala les photographies et les pages de notes légèrement enroulées à côté. Dans un monde parfait, il aurait espéré pouvoir examiner ces images et décider qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec elles, que c'était juste un autre cas de Moldus se brutalisant les uns, les autres et que c'était tout. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas un monde parfait et les runes commençaient à le troubler autant qu'elles avaient perturbé Hermione.

Il n'était pas particulièrement brillant à déchiffrer les runes anciennes mais il en savait assez pour les écrire sur divers talismans et rituels quand il en avait besoin. Il utilisait aussi les symboles runiques pour les nombres comme tous les sorciers le faisaient, en fait il n'avait pas écrit un nombre moldu depuis des années. Il crut reconnaître le symbole de la mort, mais il était relié à quelque chose qui ne collait pas et il réalisa qu'il était possible que le Moldu qui les avait recopiées d'après les photographies les ait mal retranscrites. Les Moldus n'avaient pas l'habitude des nuances de l'écriture des sorciers, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre où un mot finissait et où un autre commençait ou qu'un trait qui était légèrement en retrait pouvait en changer entièrement la signification.

Décidant qu'il devrait attendre Hermione pour l'aider avec les runes, il reporta son attention sur les photographies du petit corps mutilé. Le petit garçon n'était pas très âgé, une année ou deux de plus que sa propre fille, âgée de quatre ans. Il sentit son estomac se retourner et il souhaita ne pas se sentir si concerné. Luella était en sécurité au Terrier avec sa mère et ses grands-parents, il faudrait une armée pour l'atteindre.

Les bras, les jambes, les parties génitales et la tête du garçon manquaient et les Moldus avaient été incapables de les localiser bien qu'ils aient dragué le fleuve. On supposait que celui ou ceux qui avaient tué le garçon les avaient gardés. Ils avaient aussi incisé l'enfant et ôté les organes internes avant de recoudre la blessure. D'après les annotations du médecin légiste, le cœur, les poumons, la rate, les intestins, l'estomac et la prostate avaient été enlevés, tout comme plusieurs vertèbres du dos de l'enfant.

D'après les photos prises en gros plan, il pouvait voir que les membres et la tête avaient été découpés avec un couteau de la façon dont on s'y prendrait pour disjoindre un poulet. Il pouvait voir la manière dont la peau et les muscles avaient été séparés et tirés en arrière de l'extrémité protubérante de l'os à vif qui faisait saillie, là où son partenaire aurait dû se connecter.

Il espérait que Hermione ne voudrait pas aller voir le corps. Harry pouvait supporter les photographies, probablement plus que Hermione mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas voir le corps étendu à la morgue. Il ne voulait certainement pas s'approcher et le toucher. Hermione était bien plus du genre à palper que lui ne le serait jamais. Elle ne ferait jamais confiance aux Moldus pour tout fixer sur pellicule – elle n'aurait probablement pas eu confiance en un sorcier non plus. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle voudrait aller voir le corps dès qu'elle pourrait.

Et bien sûr, il devait y aller aussi. Il pouvait difficilement la laisser y aller seule et une partie de lui le réalisa avec horreur. Un châtiment pour ses péchés, peut-être, et bien plus efficace que d'essayer de trouver un voleur à Gringotts.

Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur et se demanda où était Hermione. Il se faisait tard et il pensait qu'elle aurait dû être là, maintenant. Pas qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle viendrait mais il savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle était à une de ses rares visites de famille et elle aurait besoin de quelque chose. Il se demanda si l'épreuve l'avait envoyée dans un bar sur sa route, à la recherche d'un coup à tirer. Ce n'était pas sans précédent et certainement possible bien qu'autant qu'il le sache, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce que sa famille lui faisait pour l'énerver comme ça. Il l'avait vu marcher dans une rivière de sang jusqu'à la taille sans sourciller mais une heure avec sa grand-mère la mettait dans un épouvantable état de tremblements.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour une rapide partie de jambes en l'air et il le savait. Elle arriverait bien assez tôt, dépressive, en quête de sympathie et de sexe pour la nuit. Il n'avait jamais refusé ou donner à contrecœur ce qu'elle demandait parce que ce besoin particulier, il le sentait lui-même. Ce besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Le besoin de baiser, de se sentir, de se consumer et d'être consumé. Le besoin d'être proche. Occasionnellement il se demandait simplement qui elle voyait quand elle jouissait, Ron ou lui, mais en fin de compte, ça n'importait pas vraiment. Au lit, il était juste un corps, indifférent et sans visage ; quelque chose qui lui donnait du plaisir et c'était tout. Il était bon à ça. Il nourrissait son âme.

Et elle nourrissait la sienne.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Nous devons cette petite merveille d'écriture à Azrael Geffen qui m'avait déjà permis de traduire « Snape en vente ». Merci Az. Vous trouverez le lien avec la fic originale dans ma bio.

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Note de la traductrice : Zeste de citron dans cette seconde partie. Vous voilà prévenus…**

**Chapitre 1 – 2ème partie.**

Hermione savait parfaitement bien qu'elle pouvait probablement transplaner directement dans le salon de Harry sans qu'il ne lui pose la moindre question mais la politesse lui dictait de toujours frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle aurait dû commencer par passer chez elle et changer l'horrible robe qu'elle avait choisi de revêtir pour satisfaire ce qui ne pourrait jamais l'être. Leurs cottages étaient connectés par un portrait qui faisait office de passage que Harry avait commandé au sombre M. Barjow. Ce dernier avait été content de le créer pour le chasseur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et peut-être aussi pour laver son propre nom à cette occasion. Mais Hermione avait des difficultés à utiliser le passage du portrait, elle ne pouvait pas frapper pour annoncer sa présence et une part irraisonnée d'elle-même pensait que peut-être elle dérangerait Harry.

Mais elle n'était pas passée chez elle en premier. Elle portait toujours la robe repoussante quand elle était allée dans un pub pour y descendre quelques pintes de bière avant de trouver un endroit sûr pour transplaner. Elle voulait juste se détendre. Elle voulait s'asseoir et boire une bouteille de ce vin de gobelin scandaleusement bon marché que Harry adorait et qu'il semblait acheter par caisses entières. Elle voulait parler de choses qui n'était ni sa sexualité apparemment discutable ou ni de la texture du diplomate.

Elle voulait une bonne partie de jambes en l'air qui pourrait la relaxer et mettre la visite loin derrière elle.

Elle gravit le chemin envahi d'herbes qui traversait le jardin de Harry et frappa à la porte. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que tous les petits sortilèges de Harry et ses scrutoscopes avaient commencé à faire du bruit dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte du jardin et qu'il savait qu'elle arrivait.

Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas idiot, il s'attendait à sa venue.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper, il fit pivoter la porte et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu es en retard, dit-il.

- Ma grand-mère pense que je suis une lesbienne, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry la laissa entrer, se tenant de côté pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans son petit salon encombré.

- Mais comment t'es _sapée_ ? demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas en refermant la porte. Est-ce que tu t'es réellement regardée avant de sortir de chez toi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? s'enquit-elle, écartant sa question sur la robe qu'elle portait en faveur de ce qu'elle jugeait comme un problème beaucoup plus important, ma grand-mère crois que je suis une lesbienne !

- Je suis stupéfait qu'elle ne te prenne pas pour un coussin dans cet accoutrement.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son affreuse robe, consternée. Elle était horrible, elle le savait mais est-ce que ça justifiait une telle attention ?

- Je te jure, continua Harry avec un sourire étonné sur le visage, les rideaux de la véranda de ma tante Petunia sont faits du même tissu !

Hermione se précipita dans le salon et croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses moqueries maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'enlever ses vêtements et devenir son amante. Plus que tout, elle avait besoin qu'il la ferme mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Et elle n'aurait pas dû souhaiter qu'il se taise. C'était Harry, son meilleur ami et elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir qu'il ne représente rien, juste pour lui plaire.

Harry se baissa en passant sous le plafonnier et récupéra un second verre sur la desserte. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il lui versa du vin et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était vêtu de ce qui semblait être un ensemble lâche de pyjama noir qui retombait sur ses hanches et lui donnait une vision prometteuse de sa peau pâle et son ventre tendu. Hermione devait admettre qu'il avait un beau corps ; ça aurait été difficile pour quiconque de s'en lasser. Elle voulait l'attraper et tirer ce corps à elle.

Elle n'était pas toujours comme ça ; c'était le plus souvent les visites à sa famille qui la faisait si ardemment désirer quelque chose qu'elle en effaçait toutes autres pensées.

Puis elle remarqua les photographies étalées sur la table et toute idée de sexe s'effaça de son esprit. Elle avait pensé à ces documents une bonne partie de la soirée et Harry les avait ! Une vague d'anticipation la balaya brusquement et la fit trembler puis vint ensuite un sentiment de négation familier qu'elle essaya de repousser.

- Ils sont arrivés quand ? demanda-t-elle ? Pourquoi ils te les ont envoyés, à toi ? Pourquoi pas à moi ?

- Aucune idée, fit Harry en baillant. En outre, tu étais chez ta grand-mère et je ne te vois pas recevoir un hibou là-bas… spécialement si tu étais en train d'essayer de la convaincre que tu ne prenais aucun plaisir à bouffer des chattes pour satisfaire ta libido.

Elle le dévisagea avec dégoût pendant un moment.

- La prochaine fois, tu viendras avec moi.

- Moi ?

Il semblait alarmé.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux pas rencontrer ta mamie !

- Tu peux faire ça pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Tu peux bien prétendre qu'on est ensemble pour une malheureuse soirée.

- Je crois que _malheureuse_ est le mot qui convient parfaitement.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller parce que tu détestes sortir et parler avec des Moldus.

- Non… Je ne veux pas y aller parce que je ne veux pas rencontrer ta mamie.

Hermione prit un groupe de photos de la table et les regarda, décidant qu'il était temps de cesser de se chamailler à propos de ce qui pourrait arriver dans les mois à venir. Elle observa longuement les images dans sa main d'un œil critique. Celui qui avait démembré l'enfant avait été incroyablement compétant. Les membres avaient été retirés avec habileté et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il n'y avait aucune marque d'hésitation du tout. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait que le tueur avait été nerveux à propos de ce qu'il était en train de faire, chaque entaille sur le corps avait un but précis. Le tueur avait été aussi efficace et indifférent qu'un boucher dépeçant un veau.

- Tu es eu beaucoup de temps pour les regarder ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de vin.

- Un peu, dit-il.

Elle savait qu'il mentait, la bouteille de vin était presque vide et elle pouvait le sentir sur lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il buvait depuis un bon moment. Elle devina qu'il était assis là avec les photos depuis au moins trois heures.

- Des idées ? questionna-t-elle.

- Quelques-unes, admit-il, pas particulièrement bonnes.

- J'avais pensé que c'était peut-être le travail d'un loup-garou, dit-elle, mais je ne sais pas… Je n'avais pas pu réellement regarder les photos… clairement.

- Ce n'est l'attaque d'un animal, déclara Harry, ni celle d'un loup-garou ou autre.

Il lui tendit une photo.

- Regarde, le corps a été ouvert puis recousu et ici, tu peux voir comment il a été entaillé. Un loup-garou aurait déchiré le corps, ça, c'est vraiment propre… professionnel même.

- Comme un boucher ? suggéra-t-elle. La manière dont les membres ont été enlevés a l'air faite par un professionnel, je pensais à un boucher.

- Peut-être.

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça nous concerne. En dehors des runes, je ne vois rien qui indiquerait que ceci est magique.

- Mais les runes sont tout, dit Hermione, catégorique. Les Moldus adorent penser qu'ils connaissent tout de la magie. Ils achètent tous les livres de New Age qui leur tombent sous la main et se rendent à Stonehenge pour le solstice et ils croient que ça fait d'eux des sorciers. Ils ont un système de runes qu'ils pensent très ancien mais en fait, c'est dérivé assez récent du nôtre. Leurs runes sont très différentes des nôtres mais elles n'en ont pas l'air pour quelqu'un qui ne sait à quoi elles doivent ressembler. Si un Moldu avait fait ça, il aurait utilisé les runes qu'il aurait trouvées dans un livre moldu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ces runes…

Elle fouilla à travers les divers papiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Ces runes sont les nôtres.

- Est-ce qu'un Moldu aurait pu avoir une de nos livres de runes ? demanda-t-il. Comme un livre sur les Runes Antiques ou un truc comme ça ?

- Si un de nos livres tombait entre des mains moldues, il y aurait des alertes dans Poudlard et même chez Fleury et Boots. Le professeur McGonagall aurait rapporté une chose comme ça assez rapidement.

Elle regarda la copie des runes encore une foie et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose sur cette page n'était pas entièrement juste.

- Ces runes sont inexactes, dit-elle lentement. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elles.

Harry se pencha pour observer la page ; il ne pouvait les lire mais il voulait voir s'il y avait quelque chose de manifeste.

- Je croyais que peut-être l'officier qui les avait recopiées avait mal fait son boulot, dit-il inutilement.

- Et bien, oui mais c'est plus que ça.

Elle étala plusieurs images sur la table.

- Les bougies ici avaient des runes peintes à l'encre mais les runes sur le drap ont été écrites avec du sang… Je dirais que beaucoup d'entre elles se sont effacées dans l'eau.

- Tu peux les lire ?

Elle loucha un peu sur la photo du drap puis décida qu'essayer de les déchiffrer allait s'avérer difficile alors elle essaya sur le document moldu.

- Ceci est un « a »… Je crois. Celui qui les a recopiées n'a pas porté une grande attention à la position des traits, alors ça pourrait être aussi un « f ». Nombre d'entre elles ont été dessinées ensemble pour former un dessin, c'est comme l'écriture cursive mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile à lire parce qu'elles peuvent être mises ensemble d'une façon qui créerait un symbole au lieu d'un mot. Le Moldu ne l'a pas vu, alors c'est très décousu…

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- J'aurais vraiment dû prendre Runes Anciennes, dit-il, plein de regrets.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on met sur le tapis tous les jours, lui répondit-elle. C'est la première fois que j'utilise mes connaissances depuis que j'ai quitté l'école.

Elle se renfrogna sur la page.

- Il y a quelque chose d'erroné à propos de celles-ci.

Harry se renfonça dans le canapé et fit glisser son doigt sur son épine dorsale.

- Alors tu envisages de rester assise ici afin de toutes les déchiffrer maintenant ? demanda-t-il en avalant une autre lampée de vin.

Chaque muscle de son corps se mit à la picoter tandis que le doigt descendait le long de son dos en la chatouillant. Elle replaça soigneusement le document sur la table.

- Je crois que je peux laisser ça jusqu'au matin.

- Tu restes ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Non, dit-il.

Il remplit son verre d'un mouvement nonchalant de sa baguette.

- J'ai pensé le demander plutôt que le supposer.

- Je suis si prévisible ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'elle sentait sa figure se teinter de rose.

- Non, pas du tout, mentit-il puis il sourit. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux joliment prévisibles.

Hermione rit et appuya sa tête contre le canapé.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ma mamie pense que je suis une lesbienne.

Harry se tourna pour la regarder et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, il y a de très jolies lesbiennes… Je ne serais pas déçu si tu en étais une.

- Et combien de jolies lesbiennes connais-tu ? demanda Hermione en riant.

Elle doutait que Harry connaisse la moindre lesbienne.

- Parvati Patil, dit Harry.

- Parvati Patil n'est pas une lesbienne !

- Bien sûr que si, insista Harry.

- Et comment tu sais que Parvati Patil est une lesbienne ?

- Ginny me l'a dit. Elle est sortie prendre un verre il y a quelques semaines et elle a vu Lavande Brown…

Il vit son expression changer et il roula ses yeux.

- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est arrivé il y a des années, il t'a choisie pour s'en remettre… Quoiqu'il en soit, Lavande était en train d'attendre Parvati et sa petite amie.

- Grands Dieux ! ça ne signifie rien !

- Dans quel univers est-ce que ça ne signifie rien ? demanda Harry. Parvati et sa _petite amie_ !

- Je pense que tu sautes aux conclusions, Harry.

- Sois certaine que je dirai à Ginny que tu doutes de ses rumeurs.

Hermione sourit mais elle devint soudain sérieuse.

- Tu as vu Ginny récemment ?

- Non…

Harry fronça les sourcils et Hermione sentit son corps se raidir à côté d'elle. La chaleur qu'il répandait habituellement jusqu'à elle disparut.

- Enfin… C'était il y a quelques semaines… Je t'en ai parlé.

- Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais disputé avec elle parce qu'elle pensait que tu étais un père irresponsable…

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Et tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis ?

- Non.

Hermione sentit une vague de culpabilité familière. Certains auraient dit que le côté du lit de Ginny n'était même pas encore froid qu'elle s'y précipitait déjà. En vérité, elle souhaitait que Harry et Ginny puissent venir à bout de leurs différents et se remettent ensemble mais elle savait aussi que pour que ça arrive, _elle_ devrait probablement s'en aller.

Avec consternation, elle vit que la mâchoire de Harry s'était durcie et qu'il était devenu silencieux. Les gens l'accusaient de s'être renfermée sur elle-même mais Harry était un tombeau en comparaison.

- Harry, tu dois faire un effort pour t'entendre avec elle, dit-elle, désespérée, elle t'aime tellement et…

- Je suis conscient de ce qu'elle ressent, la coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Il ne voulait manifestement pas en parler mais la culpabilité la faisait tenir bon. C'était comme si elle était en train d'essayer de le forcer à avoir une espèce de relation décente avec son ex-femme pour déguiser le fait qu'elle avait couché avec lui avant même que le lit ne soit devenu froid.

- Elle était l'amour de ta vie, Harry !

Harry se redressa et baissa son verre.

- Mais elle n'était pas l'amour de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Ça n'en avait pas l'air.

- Comment tu le sais ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. Tu ne lui as pas donné pas sa chance !

- Je lui ai donné trois ans et elle était aussi malheureuse que moi !

Il se renfrogna puis elle vit son visage se relâcher. Ils étaient de vieux amis et elle était une des quelques personnes avait qui il s'ouvrait, il ne voulait pas vraiment se disputer.

- J'ai passé mon temps à me sentir comme si j'attendais que quelque chose d'incroyable arrive, dit-il, comme si j'attendais d'avoir une raison de rentrer à la maison chaque soir.

- Et ta femme et ta fille n'étaient pas suffisantes ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança était dur comme s'il la défiait de l'accuser de quelque chose.

- C'est elle qui m'a quitté, Hermione, pas l'inverse.

Il quitta le canapé et de façon tout à fait inhabituelle, il se mit à ranger les photographies dans le classeur cartonné.

- Mais bordel, tu vas pas rester assise là et te permettre de me dire ce que je devrais faire ou pas pour me satisfaire, explosa-t-il tandis qu'il repoussait les photos avec colère. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas tiré bénéfice de son départ – ou tu préfères plutôt retourner te faire baiser par des inconnus dans les toilettes de n'importe quel pub crasseux ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement et reposa son propre verre. Pendant un bref instant, elle ne put croire qu'il avait dit ça puis soudainement elle sentit son corps entier se rapetisser de l'intérieur.

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, dit-elle calmement.

Harry cessa de mettre de l'ordre et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il pressa sur ses yeux fermés comme s'il essayait d'éviter la migraine qui menaçait de l'écraser.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée, ne t'en va pas. Je suis désolé ; je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… ce n'est pas vrai.

- C'est la vérité, dit-elle, la gorge prise.

Elle s'arrêta et prit une inspiration, elle n'était pas de celle qui pleurait et elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry être celui qui la ferait craquer.

- C'est vrai et nous le savons tous les deux, fit-elle en mettant un absurde ton dans sa voix qui rappelait celui de Minerva McGonagall. Nous ne sommes pas si différents. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Ma mamie a raison, je ne trouverai jamais personne.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas. Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne voudrais jamais le remplacer.

Il était en train de l'agacer un peu, de la pousser.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Elle se sentit soudain creuse.

- Je ne peux pas le remplacer, dit-elle, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Peut-être que tu en as besoin, dit Harry tristement. Il est mort, Hermione, laisse-le partir.

- Je devrais m'en aller, dit-elle encore une fois.

- Monte te coucher, lui dit-il doucement. Je vais vérifier les sécurités de la maison et je serai en haut dans une minute.

Elle tendit la main et caressa sa joue. Il avait une longue cicatrice à cet endroit. Il avait beaucoup de cicatrices maintenant ; des cicatrices qui rendaient insignifiante celle en forme d'éclair sur son front. Des cicatrices sur les bras, les jambes et sur son corps. Des cicatrices épaisses et cruelles causées par des malédictions, des armes blanches et la haine de ses ennemis. Elle détestait les cicatrices de son propre corps – mais elle aimait celles de Harry.

Elle s'éloigna et monta l'escalier exigu et sombre jusqu'à la chambre. Elle savait que la maison était suffisamment sécurisée pour tenir éloignée une horde de sorciers cherchant à lui faire du mal mais il était un peu paranoïaque et il avait doublé les protections autour de sa propre maison. Il n'aurait jamais pu dormir sans ça.

La chambre de Harry, comme le reste de la maison, était encombrée d'un méli-mélo de tout ce qui pouvait s'y entasser. Elle doutait que ses armoires contiennent des vêtements, tout ce qu'il possédait était jeté par terre et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment bordélique. Elle fit glisser la fermeture sur le côté de sa robe et la tira par-dessus sa tête et l'abandonna parmi le désordre de Harry. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et se glissa hors de sa culotte de coton.

Dans le miroir poussiéreux, elle attrapa la vision momentanée de son propre reflet nu et rougit. Son corps était trop mince pour être vraiment considéré comme attirant. Ses seins étaient trop petits et ses côtes saillantes formaient crûment un relief. Molly avait toujours dit qu'elle avait besoin de bons repas et elle avait probablement raison.

Puis il fut là et elle sentit ses mains fortes s'agripper durement autour de sa taille.

- Tu es déjà nue, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il ne semblait jamais prêter attention à ma maigreur. C'était comme s'il ne voyait pas ses os et les angles durs de son corps. Elle était tracassée par le fait qu'elle avait presque une silhouette de garçon et malgré tout, jadis, elle avait eu des courbes. Il ne s'en souciait pas, ses mains séparaient la peau douce de ses cuisses et elle se sentait très femme.

- Enlève tes vêtements, chuchota-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait se focaliser sur autre chose que sa propre peau.

Il le ferait et elle le savait mais chaque chose en son temps. Sans avertissement, il se pencha vers elle et prit un mamelon gonflé dans sa bouche.

Hermione se sentit onduler tandis que les mains de Harry trouvaient ses cuisses et pétrissaient durement sa chair. Elle voulait qu'il prenne le pouvoir, elle voulait qu'il se jette sur elle et la possède complètement. Mais ce n'était pas dans les manières de Harry. C'était un merveilleux amant mais il avait ses propres besoins et posséder rudement son amante n'en faisait pas partie.

Pourtant elle adorait ses doigts qui la fouillaient durement entre ses cuisses, tellement durement que ça atteignait la lisière de la douleur. Elle enroula ses doigts dans l'épaisse masse de ses cheveux soyeux et ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir savourer la sensation de sa bouche qui la happait.

Il bougea, traçant un chemin de baisers en travers de ses seins pour prendre l'autre mamelon entre ses dents. Sa main parcourut son corps en l'effleurant pour tourmenter sa poitrine abandonnée avec le bout de ses doigts.

Le glorieux assaut était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter et elle s'écroula sur le lit, se mettant instinctivement sur le dos. Il leva son visage et la dévisagea longuement. Ils se comprenaient assez bien et elle murmura son plaisir tandis que sa main glissait en remontant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Vas-tu enlever tes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de gorge.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux te voir, souffla-t-elle et il gloussa.

Elle adorait ce jeu entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas la vaincre de la manière qu'il désirait mais il savait comment la torturer à sa façon. Elle voulait voir sa peau nue et il la tourmentait en la lui cachant.

Un instant de doute l'emplit et elle détourna son visage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas tomber amoureuse de lui – et pourquoi n'était-il pas amoureux d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il. Tu t'es laissé gagner par le sommeil une seconde.

- Je vais bien… C'est bon… Caresse-moi.

Sa respiration devint saccadée alors que les doigts de Harry fouillaient dans la toison moite entre ses cuisses.

- Tu es tellement humide, chuchota-t-il et une expression de satisfaction éclaira ses traits.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa mâchoire s'accentua.

- J'adore quand tu mouilles comme ça.

Hermione sentit les muscles dans sa cuisse se crisper tandis que ses doigts sondaient les lèvres de son vagin, la taquinant habilement pour ne jamais plonger complètement en elle. Elle voulait lui hurler de cesser de le torturer et de la baiser. Elle voulait lui crier de la prendre rudement et gentiment et rapidement mais elle le connaissait trop bien et exprimer de telles exigences ne l'aurait fait prendre que davantage son temps. Le demi-sourire sur sa figure le lui prouvait ; il la défiait d'essayer.

Elle se satisfit elle-même en tirant durement sur sa chemise et en le passant par-dessus sa tête pour révéler un corps à la musculature fine.

Il rit tandis qu'il luttait contre le vêtement offensant et elle cria quand il enleva ses doigts pour ôter les manches. Mais ensuite il revint et plongea ses doigts profondément en elle, d'une soudaine poussée qui tira un grognement de sa gorge. Elle était couchée sur le dos, les genoux écartés dans un total abandon. Il fit jouer ses doigts maintenant, les faisant aller et venir dans sa moiteur, accélérant progressivement le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'une tension familière grandisse dans son entrejambes, se resserrant de plus en plus en elle. Il observa son visage, recueillant son expression tandis que ses hanches bougeaient contre sa main à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle rapidement et elle ferma les yeux en le bloquant et se focalisa uniquement sur la pression grandissante entre ses jambes.

Les doigts de Harry quittèrent sa chaleur et glissèrent vers son clitoris gonflé lubrifié de ses propres sécrétions et lui envoya un frisson dans tout le corps.

- Tu aimes ça ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle lâcha un « oui » étranglé. Il continua, bougeant ses doigts en même temps que ses rapides mouvements de hanches.

- Juste un peu plus, baby…

Elle agrippa ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

- Juste un peu plus…

Elle serra les dents, elle pouvait le sentir grandir et grandir encore.

- Juste un peu…

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une vague de plaisir la submergeait et elle cria, soulevant brusquement ses hanches contre la paume de Harry. Elle attendit d'avoir surmonter son plaisir pour s'installer paresseusement sur le lit, pleinement satisfaite. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit un peu comme si elle était dopée et elle put entendre Harry glousser doucement.

- Ne sois pas trop content de toi, murmura-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés tandis qu'elle jouissait du bien-être post-orgasmique. Je vais tellement te chauffer que tu vas me supplier.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste que je te saute, dit d'une voix traînante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers lui. Il était magnifique, vraiment. Une fois encore, cette pensée revient ; qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux, pourquoi n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

- Enlève ton pantalon, dit-elle, refusant de se laisser entraîner par cette pensée une seconde de plus. Enlève ton pantalon et baise-moi.

Et elle vit Harry sourire tandis qu'il s'exécutait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir maintenant, elle avait juste besoin de le sentir en elle pour emplir le vide de son cœur une nuit de plus.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Nous devons cette petite merveille d'écriture à Azrael Geffen qui m'avait déjà permis de traduire « Snape en vente ». Merci Az. Vous trouverez le lien avec la fic originale dans ma bio.

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2- 1ère partie**

Arthur Weasley bailla tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le Bureau des Aurors pour son habituelle tasse de thé du matin prise en compagnie de Kingsley Shakelbolt. Il ne s'était accordé que peu de sommeil la nuit précédente et ce rituel du thé avec Kingsley chaque matin était plus que bienvenu aujourd'hui. Il avait travaillé tard et ensuite quand il s'était arrangé pour rentrer se coucher, son sommeil avec été rempli de rêves d'enfants démembrés en quête d'un sauveur. Il savait qu'il maudirait le jour où il avait vu ces photographies et tandis qu'il entrait en baillant dans le Bureau des Aurors, il se demanda comment Harry et Hermione supportaient le fait de mener une enquête avec de tels indices.

Il découvrit bientôt comme ils faisaient pour traiter le cas. Le Bureau des Aurors ne s'avéra pas être un havre de paix ce matin-là ; Arthur n'atteignit pas le bureau de Kingsley avant d'être à nouveau confronté aux visions qu'il espérait avoir laissées dans ses rêves. Maintenant, les visions étaient horriblement réelles et épinglées sur tous les murs de l'espace rectangulaire que partageaient Harry et Hermione. Malheureusement, leur bureau était le plus proche de la porte, ainsi les photographies étaient exposées à la vue de tous ceux qui passaient. Arthur se stoppa net en les voyant.

Les deux jeunes Aurors étaient assis de chaque côté de la table de travail, des parchemins et des documents moldus étalés sur toute la surface. Hermione regardait l'une des photos avec une loupe tandis que Harry écrivait sur un rouleau de parchemin avec une plume toute tordue. Arthur les fixa avec stupéfaction. Ils ne semblaient pas le moins du monde bouleverser par les images environnantes ; en fait, ils avaient d'être à la maison.

- Vous n'aimez pas la façon dont ils ont décoré l'endroit ? demanda Tonks qui passait à côté de lui en tenant une attirante tasse de café. Très accueillant, hein ?

Arthur essaya de sourire alors qu'il souhaitait être de retour dans son lit où il pouvait encore prétendre que ces images n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une invention de son imagination. Mais malgré ça, une curiosité morbide le fit avancer jusqu'au petit espace et regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour voir ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

- Dis-moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, dit Arthur, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Harry releva la tête de sa tâche et lui offrit un sourire et un regard d'excuse.

- Et bien, fit-il presque joyeusement, je n'en ai franchement pas la moindre idée mais je ne veux pas que les Moldus pensent que nous ne les avons pas examinées correctement.

Arthur regarda son beau-fils et souhaita qu'il n'ait pas l'air si à l'aise, entouré des preuves du carnage. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir les images.

- Quand as-tu eu ces photos ? dmanda-t-il.

- Hier soir, lui répondit Harry. Nous sommes dessus depuis quatre heures du matin.

- Très bien, dit Arthur dans une tentative de jovialité. Je n'ai pas pu dormir du tout la nuit dernière, alors j'aurais pu venir et vous aider.

- Nous ne pouvions pas dormir non plus, précisa Hermione en abaissant sa loupe pour lui sourire. Harry n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de se tourn…

Elle s'interrompit et commença à se ronger frénétiquement l'ongle du pouce. Arthur devint silencieux et le sourire qu'il leur avait adressé était maintenant douloureusement figé sur sa figure. Il ne pouvait rien dire à propos de leur relation. Il avait volontairement gardé son opinion pour lui-même parce qu'il les aimait beaucoup tous les deux mais il savait par les bribes des conversations de Ginny qu'il y avait plus entre Harry et Hermione qu'une simple amitié. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Ron était mort depuis longtemps et Arthur avait espéré que Hermione puisse le surmonter et trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais il savait également que Harry et Ginny n'avaient jamais divorcé. Bien qu'ils ne vivent plus ensemble depuis les trois dernières années, Molly et Arthur espéraient encore une réconciliation. Personne ne voulait entretenir un sentiment de malaise envers Hermione mais Molly avait rapidement émit à haute voix sa conviction que Hermione était la raison pour laquelle Ginny vivait avec eux et pas avec son mari.

- Vous avez progressé ? s'enquit Arthur, décidant qu'il serait mieux d'ignorer la bévue de Hermione.

Il la considérait encore comme la belle-fille qu'elle aurait dû être et rien ne le changerait jamais. Il l'avait vu grandir et devenir la femme qu'elle était et il était aussi fier que si elle avait été sa propre fille. Ils étaient tous deux comme ses propres enfants, il espérait qu'ils s'en rendaient compte.

Harry jouait avec l'extrémité en lambeaux de sa plume. Arthur savait qu'il avait l'habitude de la mâchouiller et Kingsley avait souvent plaisanté en disant que le moyen le plus rapide de tuer Harry Potter serait d'empoisonner sa plume. Ils ne pouvaient que se féliciter que Voldemort n'ait pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi simple. Harry tordit pensivement sa bouche puis soupira.

- Alors, nous ne croyons pas qu'il a été tué par des moyens magiques. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou ni quoi que se soit dans le genre. Selon le rapport d'autopsie moldu, l'enfant est décédé parce qu'il a perdu tout son sang. Sa gorge a été tranchée et ils l'ont suspendu la tête à l'envers pour qu'il puisse se vider de son sang. Tout indique qu'il a été dépecé, membre après membre alors qu'il était encore en vie. Puis une fois sa gorge ouverte, ils l'ont pendu pour le saigner. Ce n'est qu'une fois mort que sa tête a été enlevée.

Arthur se sentit vaciller. Harry semblait si froidement efficace ; c'était comme s'il avait simplement éteint une part de lui-même afin de ne rien ressentir pour le pauvre enfant sur les photos.

- Maintenant, s'il n'y avait pas les runes, nous pourrions affirmer que ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, continua Harry, sans remarquer que Arthur paraissait particulièrement indisposé. Je veux dire, un sorcier aurait pu simplement le tuer pour n'importe quelle raison mais celui qui a fait ça voulait quelque chose du garçon. La plupart de ses organes internes ont été enlevés et même certains os de son dos. C'est horrible et étrange d'aller aussi loin dans le meurtre mais les Moldus peuvent commettre de très horribles et très étranges meurtres, alors nous avons commencé à étudier les runes.

- Harry et moi avons jeté la copie moldue des runes, dit Hermione et Arthur nota la pointe d'excitation dans sa voix. Ils les avaient tellement mal recopiées que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les lire. Harry a retranscrit ce qui était écrit sur le drap et les bougies et je suis en train d'essayer de lire ce qui est entaillé sur le corps.

Elle passa une photographie à Arthur avec la loupe.

- Ceci est RAD ; il est à l'envers alors il signifie un voyage déplaisant ou quelque chose d'inattendu. En dessous, c'est KEN qui veut dire ouverture, lumière ou feu… « Ainsi des ténèbres, la lumière viendra… » quelque chose comme ça.

En fait, elle semblait excitée et passa une main à travers ses cheveux terriblement emmêlés.

- Mais regardez ensuite, sous KEN, il y a Magalaz qui signifie forces destructrices et choses hors de contrôle…

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva les yeux vers Arthur qui sentit son cœur se serrer. A ce moment-là, il réalisa que personne n'avait fait assez pour eux quand la guerre était finie. Il aurait dû faire plus ; il aurait dû les encourager à devenir autre chose que des Aurors. Ils en avaient suffisamment vu pour plusieurs vies ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être au beau milieu de tout ça. C'était comme si ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre et maintenant ils avaient une énigme entre leurs mains et ils souriaient parce qu'ils étaient dans leur élément. Il aurait pu pleurer pour eux mais il savait que le faire serait trop peu et trop tard.

- Bien, commença Arthur, tentant de cacher le fait qu'il voulait les soustraire aux horreurs de leur boulot. Nous débutons avec un voyage inattendu… et le voyage se fait à travers les ténèbres et nous recevrons la lumière… mais ensuite le voyage devient incontrôlable ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Arthur dut concéder qu'il n'était pas un Auror. En fait, la seule raison qui l'avait impliqué de façon infime était due au fait qu'il était à la tête des relations avec les Moldus et qu'il avait facilité la rencontre avec l'agent Thomas.

- Et bien…

Hermione reporta son regard sur la photo puis sur Arthur d'une telle façon qu'il se sentit complètement stupide.

- Je suppose que c'est possible… mais vous voyez, ces runes sont des symboles, pas des lettres et généralement les symboles sont utilisés comme une sorte de talisman ou même pour un sortilège. Sur le linceul, les runes sont en partie un alphabet mais celui qui l'a retranscrit a fait une erreur… en fait, ils ont fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Les runes sont toutes embrouillées. Ils ont essayé d'écrire quelque chose mais ils ont mélangé les dialectes.

Arthur n'était pas entièrement sûr de comprendre comment quiconque pouvait confondre des dialectes avec des runes. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas pris les Runes Anciennes à l'école et il ne réalisait pas qu'il y avait différents dialectes qu'on pouvait confondre.

Hermione prit le parchemin sur lequel travaillait Harry et pointa un des petits symboles.

- Celui-ci est l'un des nôtres, il est anglo-saxon, mais celui-là…

Elle en désigna un autre.

- … est norvégien… et celui-ci est germanique et cet autre, là, en bas, est danois…

Elle se renfonça dans sa chaise et une fois encore semblait toute excitée et un peu stupéfaite.

- Ce n'est pas un problème si vous parlez couramment tous les dialectes mais très peu de gens le peuvent… et pour rendre ça encore plus difficile, ils en ont écrit beaucoup ensemble, les ont associées et inversées, alors ça peut prendre des jours pour déchiffrer ce qu'ils disent.

- Alors, ceux qui ont fait ça sont très intelligents ? demanda Arthur.

- En fait, _non_, répondit Harry. Nous pensons qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qu'ils écrivaient. Mis à part les différents dialectes, Hermione est presque sûre que certaines d'entre elles sont simplement fausses. C'est comme si ceux qui les ont écrites ne les avaient jamais utilisées avant… Probablement qu'ils ne les avaient même jamais vues avant. Vraisemblablement, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils recopiaient des runes de différents pays.

Il se carra dans sa chaise et frotta sa main dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés.

- C'est comme s'ils avaient essayé de faire croire que c'était un sorcier qui avait fait ça, dit-il, fixant d'abord Arthur puis Hermione. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas sorciers.

- Je te l'ai dit hier soir, fit Hermione avec insistance. Un Moldu n'aurait pas pu obtenir un de nos livres.

- Et pourquoi pas ? questionna Harry. Il y a des tas de Moldus qui nous connaissent. Je veux dire, une grande partie de notre population est composée de sangs mêlés ou de nés de Moldus. Tu peux me jurer que ta mère ou ton père n'a jamais regardé dans un de tes livres quand tu étais à l'école ? Ce doit être des Moldus extérieurs qui y ont eu accès… ou alors des Cracmols ? Rusard travaille à Poudlard depuis des années et il n'a pas de pouvoir du tout ; Arabella Figg a vécu près de ma tante et mon oncle pendant des années parce que c'était une amie proche de Dumbledore et qu'il voulait garder un œil sur moi. Ils ont une sorte d'accès aux livres magiques et je suis sûr que d'autres Cracmols aussi.

Hermione acquiesça, se devant de lui concéder ce point.

- Alors, tu crois que c'est un Moldu ? demanda Arthur. Tu penses que ça n'a rien à voir avec nous et que les runes sont juste une coïncidence ?

Harry eut l'ait un peu désarmé.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. C'est une grosse coïncidence.

- Et…

Hermione ôta une des photographies du mur et la montra à Arthur.

- Il y a les marques sur le corps. Ce sont encore des runes, toutes sont tailladées sur la poitrine et l'abdomen mais plus bas, il y a ceci…

Elle pointa une brûlure d'aspect macabre qui provoqua un haut le corps chez Arthur. Elle retira l'image en s'excusant.

- Je l'ai dessiné… C'est quelque part par là.

Une fois qu'elle eut localisé le morceau de parchemin rempli de nombreux petits dessins, elle indiqua à Arthur le meilleur d'entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils devant la page et se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir infliger de si terribles sévices sur le corps d'un enfant. Le symbole ressemblait à un triangle contrefait inversé, dessiné pour imiter une corde. A l'intérieur du triangle, près du haut du ventre, il y avait l'ébauche d'un œil.

- Si on se réfère au rapport que le médecin légiste moldu a écrit, les runes ont été entaillées dans le corps avant que le garçon ne soit mort. Mais ce symbole a été brûlé dans la peau _post mortem_…

Comme Arthur avait l'air confus, elle lui sourit.

- Ça veut dire : après sa mort.

Le symbole ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient.

- Ça ne ressemble vraiment à rien, fit Arthur en examinant le dessin.

- Mais ce doit être important, souligna Harry, parce que ça a été brûlé comme une marque. Celui qui a tué le garçon a déjà fait cette chose auparavant afin qu'il puisse marquer le corps. Tout le reste est coupé avec un couteau – et c'est assez moche comme ça mais ce symbole est parfait.

Hermione regarda à nouveau la page de runes, tentant de les comprendre.

- Je ne peux déchiffrer qu'un mot, il revient souvent… mais il n'a aucun sens. Ça pourrait être le nom d'une personne.

Harry fit tourner le parchemin et regarda le mot qu'elle avait écrit en bas.

- _Sangoma_, lut-il et il haussa les épaules. Jamais entendu parler de lui.

Il leva les yeux vers Arthur qui connaissait tous ceux qui avaient mis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Une idée de qui est ce Sangoma ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive. Qui que fut ce Sangoma, ce n'était pas – autant qu'ils puissent le dire – le nom de beaucoup de sorciers.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque portant ce nom, dit Arthur pensivement, et autant que je le sache, il n'y a aucune information sur quelqu'un portant un nom similaire accumulant autant de pouvoir.

La conversation attira l'attention de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui attendait son thé matinal avec impatience. Il regarda par-dessus la cloison qui séparait son bureau de celui de Harry avec une expression étrangement sceptique et jeta un œil sur la multitude de photographies qui avaient fait grommeler de nombreux Aurors tôt dans la matinée. Il hésita au début puis finalement, sous le regard fixe des trois autres, il parla :

- Vous n'avez pas dit « Sangoma », n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il incrédule, comme s'il doutait d'avoir bien entendu.

- Ouais, dit Harry, le fixant avec intérêt. Vous avez entendu parlé de lui ?

- Et bien… en fait, personne ne _s'appelle_ Sangoma. Un Sangoma est une chose que quelqu'un peut être. Cependant, je ne suis pas complètement sûr de ce que c'est exactement. Quand j'étais gamin, environ six ans je crois, ma grand-mère est venue d'Afrique du Sud pour vivre avec nous. Mon père était un sorcier mais ses parents étaient tous les deux des Moldus et quand mon grand-père est mort, ils ont pris la vieille femme chez eux. Je pensais juste qu'elle était complètement cinglée. Elle passait la plupart de la journée à concocter cette dégoûtante médecine tribale traditionnelle. Ça n'aurait pas été si mal mais elle sortait dans la forêt et tuait des choses et en ramenait des morceaux pour les mettre dans des potions bizarres qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais prises. Pour la rendre encore plus étrange, elle avait l'habitude de trimballer un gros bâton avec elle ; j'ai grandi dans un village et tous les enfants moldus évitaient notre maison parce qu'ils étaient convaincus qu'elle allait les poursuivre avec son bâton. Certaines nuits quand il pleuvait, elle sortait en face de la maison et commençait à frapper le sol avec un truc sanguinolent. Je me rappelle mon père me disant qu'elle frappait pour extirper les mauvais esprits de la terre, parce que s'ils restaient dans la terre, ils voudraient s'échapper et prendraient possession de l'âme des gens. Il disait qu'elle était un Sangoma respecté en Afrique du Sud. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une étrange Moldue frapadingue.

Il secoua la tête et eut un petit rire qui raisonna dans sa riche voix de baryton.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à elle depuis des années ; elle est morte juste après mon entrée à Poudlard et je ne lui ai jamais accordé la moindre pensée. Quand vous avez dit « Sangoma », je ne pouvais pas le croire.

- De quelle partie de l'Afrique du Sud votre grand-mère vient-elle ? demanda Hermione.

- Transvaal du Nord, lui répondit Kingsley. Elle parlait le Xhosa, je crois.

Hermione s'éloigna de la table de travail et commença à chercher son cartable de cuir.

- Merci, Kingsley, dit-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut récupéré sur le sol. Vous avez été d'une grande aide.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Si je n'arrive pas finir d'ici là, je te verrai à la première heure demain matin.

- Et où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit Harry sans faire un geste pour la rejoindre.

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Bibliothèque, dit-elle. Je te verrai plus tard.

Elle salua Arthur et Kinglsey et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

Arthur regarda Harry et voulut lui suggérer de la suivre mais il savait que c'était une perte de temps. Quand il s'agissait de bibliothèque, Harry était tout à fait comme Ron ; ils n'étaient pas trop pour les livres et les recherches. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que Harry et Hermione formaient une excellente équipe d'Aurors ; Hermione adorait les recherches et l'instinct de Harry était irréprochable. Scrimgeour les exploitait impitoyablement ; il exploitait leur meilleur côté et Arthur commençait à se demander si, peut-être, il n'était pas temps d'arrêter tout ça.

Il secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir et adressa un sourire las à Kingsley ; il était certainement temps de prendre le thé.

**°°°§§§°°°**

La British Library était connue pour avoir une copie de chaque livre imprimé en Grande-Bretagne. Ce que la population moldue (et beaucoup de sorciers) ne réalisait pas était que ça incluait les livres de magie. Hermione adorait la British Library. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait autant les autres bibliothèques, exceptée peut-être celle de Poudlard. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait toujours des étagères en construction et ça la faisait sourire que des livres soient constamment ajoutés à la collection. Pas qu'elle ait beaucoup de temps pour lire désormais, mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que les livres étaient là.

Quand elle faisait des recherches, Hermione pouvait passer la journée à parcourir les rayonnages mais c'était le soir qu'elle pouvait se détendre et faire ses recherches. Le soir, avec la bibliothèque dépourvue de Moldus, Hermione se sentait libre de sélectionner ce qu'elle voulait et son travail n'était pas entravé par le bibliothécaire. Dans les entrailles de bâtiment, elle pouvait lire attentivement les livres anciens généralement réservés aux experts en gants de coton blancs. Un jour qu'elle avait été forcée de prendre deux jours de congé, elle les avait passés à lire à lire les travaux de William Shakespeare – écrits de sa propre main.

Elle fut presque déçue quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en milieu d'après-midi. Au début, elle avait amené une pile de pile de livres sur un bureau et elle s'était vu contrainte de partager son espace avec un Moldu qui reniflait toutes les deux secondes parce que son nez coulait et un autre, qui était manifestement si excité par ce qu'il lisait, qu'il ne cessait d'émettre d'étranges bruits grinçants. Ils avaient tous deux dévisagé Hermione dans ses robes noires et s'étaient un peu éloignés en traînant les pieds ; en fin de compte, elle avait pris ses livres et s'était retirée dans sa position favorite, assise en haut d'une des étagères les plus à l'écart, hors de vue et oubliée de tous ceux qui passaient.

Personne ne la remarqua. Personne ne le faisait jamais. Hermione Granger était devenue excellente à se fondre dans le décors, quels qu'ils soient et tandis que la clarté diminuait dans le ciel à l'extérieur, elle était encore assise là, perchée au sommet d'un rayonnage de livres, satisfaite de lire à la lumière de sa baguette.

La bibliothèque était déserte depuis longtemps quand un craquement sourd résonna dans l'air et interrompit sa solitude. Instinctivement elle éteignit la lumière et retint son souffle. Pourquoi quelqu'un transplanerait donc ici ? Qui était-ce ? Elle entendit les pas du gardien de la sécurité courir dans la pièce avec une lampe torche à la main et une onde de panique perturba l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Elle rampa le long de l'étagère et scruta la mezzanine en dessous et la salle de lecture en bas. Elle pouvait voir la porte d'entrée légèrement éclairée et aperçut le garde arriver et promener sa lampe torche autour de la pièce. Son visage était dans l'ombre mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la salle de lecture et elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer, il n'avait probablement jamais eu d'intrus après les heures d'ouverture auparavant. Qui entrerait dans une bibliothèque par effraction ?

Puis il se détendit brusquement et Hermione arriva presque à sentir le sourire niais s'étaler sur sa figure. Ce sourire niais-là indiquait qu'il venait de subir un sortilège calmant et l'homme se retourna pour s'en aller.

Hermione inspira une bouffée d'air, soulagée. Ceux qui avaient transplané dans la salle de lecture n'étaient pas venu pour faire du mal aux Moldus qui surveillaient l'endroit, alors, peut-être qu'ils ne cherchaient pas du tout les ennuis. Il n'était pas inhabituel que des sorciers viennent ici pour effectuer des recherches – pas que Hermione n'en ait jamais rencontré.

- Hermione ?

Elle se serait presque battue de son mouvement de panique imprudent. Elle bondit du haut de l'étagère et sauta sur le sol, cherchant Harry du regard. Elle le trouva au milieu d'une série de bureaux d'étude, se tenant tout à fait silencieux et tranquille. Même dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait dire que son visage était sévère.

- Je t'ai dit que je te verrai plus tard, lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle descendait de la mezzanine aux bureaux d'étude en flottant doucement.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, et comme sa figure, son ton était sinistre.

Hermione agita sa main dans les airs et une douzaine de petites lampes de bureau s'allumèrent autour d'eux. Puis elle appela le livre qu'elle lisait quand Harry était arrivé. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire malin et attendit ses louanges incrédules. Les yeux de Harry scannèrent le titre sur la couverture : **_La tradition Sangoma en Afrique du Sud._**

- J'ai du nouveau, dit-il sérieusement, la privant de l'éloge qu'elle attendait. Nous avons identifié le corps.

- Oh ?

Elle regarda son visage et sut que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Comment avez…

Elle allait demandé comment ils avaient identifié le corps mais elle se ravisa :

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle, sachant que c'était de loin le plus important.

- J'étais écoeuré de fixer les runes et de ne pas savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient, alors j'ai les envoyées au Professeur Hathaway de Poudlard.

Il ignora son expression indignée et continua :

- Elle s'est arrangée pour déchiffrer le nom de Daniel Jordan.

Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom avant, elle en était sûre mais elle n'arrivait pas à le replacer dans son contexte.

- Alors je suis allé voir Lee… dit Harry et il sembla soudainement épuisé.

Lee ? Lee Jordan ? L'impact frappa Hermione de plein fouet et elle s'écroula sur une des chaises de bois.

- Non… fit-elle, refusant de croire ce que Harry laissait suggérer. Ce ne peut pas être le Daniel de Lee… Lee et Angelina nous auraient contactés. Les Moldus ont le corps depuis des semaines…

Elle le fixa désespérément, souhaitant qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai et que le nom n'était qu'une coïncidence.

- Harry, Daniel est leur seul enfant ; il n'était âgé que de… quoi ? _six_ ans ?

- Nous avons toujours su que nous avions à faire à un gosse, dit Harry mais sa voix vacilla.

La rencontre avait dû être terrible et elle avait mal pour lui.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas contactés ? questionna-t-elle, incapable d'assimiler que l'enfant de personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux avait disparu et qu'ils n'en avaient rien su. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas su qu'il avait disparu ? On leur faisait du chantage ? On les menaçait ?

- Non, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il a disparu et ils l'ont annoncé au département. Dawlish a traité le cas comme une personne disparue et n'a pas pensé que c'était quelque chose qui nous concernait.

Hermione le comprenait ; ils n'allaient certainement pas discuter de leurs cas avec Dawlish, mais pourquoi Lee et Angelina n'étaient pas venus vers eux ? Ils étaient amis à l'école ; ils auraient au moins dû penser à contacter Harry. Elle le lui dit et il secoua la tête.

- Hermione, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu a été en contact avec quelqu'un de l'école?

« Jamais » sauta assez aisément à l'esprit de Hermione. Ils avaient reçu des invitations pour la réunion de la 5ème année et aucun des deux n'y était allé.

- Mais… dit-elle en poussant un soupir légèrement impatient. Mais c'était leur enfant, Harry. Prendre des directions différentes depuis l'école n'aurait pas dû les empêcher de venir vers nous. Si ça avait été le mien, j'aurais contacté tous ceux auxquels j'aurais pu penser !

- Ça fait presque dix ans ; peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à nous, rétorqua Harry. Je connaissais l'existence de ce garçon uniquement parce que j'avais lu l'annonce de sa naissance dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Hermione inclina la tête, elle s'en rappelait également. Il l'avait lu et le lui avait dit. Ginny avait envoyé une carte et l'avait signée de la part de Harry. Hermione n'avait même pas fait ça. Pourtant, elle s'entêtait à croire qu'ils auraient dû les contacter. Lee aurait certainement dû penser à prévenir au moins Harry. En fait, elle était surprise que Harry soit si rationnel à propos de ça.

- Ils étaient assez bouleversés, précisa inutilement Harry. Ils étaient à peine capables de me parler. Alors, je suis allé trouver Dawlish et il m'a montré ce qu'il avait. Daniel allait dans une école primaire moldue du nord de Londres et quand Angelina est venue le récupérer l'après-midi, il n'était tout simplement plus là.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il allait dans une école primaire moldue ? demanda Hermione.

- Probablement parce que Lee et Angelina travaillent tous les deux, suggéra Harry, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'envoyer à Poudlard incapable de lire et d'écrire.

La plupart des enfants sorciers étaient scolarisés à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour Poudlard mais comme la population de sangs-mêlés et de nés de Moldus augmentait, l'habitude d'envoyer les jeunes enfants dans une école primaire moldue pour apprendre les bases devenait plus fréquente. Harry avait même suggéré à Ginny de faire la même chose avec leur propre fille – une idée que Ginny avait trouvé scandaleuse puisque tous les enfants Weasley avaient été instruits à la maison avant d'atteindre l'âge de onze ans.

- Il a été enlevé à l'école alors ? dit Hermione sur un ton abattu. Un enfant sorcier enlevé dans une école moldue. Des runes magiques sur tout le corps… Je suppose que se demander si c'est une coïncidence est inutile.

Harry la fixa un court instant et essaya de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose qui peut nous aider.

Hermione mit le livre sur la table avec une prudence délibérée et se demanda ce qu'elle avait réussi à trouver exactement. Bien sûr, elle avait découvert ce qu'était un Sangoma mais elle ignorait si cette information leur serait utile ou pas. Le calme qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était isolée sur l'étagère de livres avait été rapidement remplacé par une boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait espéré, presque au point de le croire, que le meurtre était d'origine moldue et que les runes n'étaient qu'une terrible coïncidence. Mais comme elle l'avait dit avant, les chances que c'en soit une n'était maintenant rien de plus qu'un souhait inutile ; un espoir envolé. Le fait que quelqu'un ait enlevé un enfant sorcier et le tue était même plus horrible ; ça signifiait que c'était commis par quelqu'un qui pouvait exécuter la plus rudimentaire des magies. Si ça avait été un Moldu, Daniel aurait transplané lorsqu'il aurait eu trop peur. Mais ce meurtrier avait réussi à stopper la plus basique des magies latentes qu'un enfant sorcier possédait.

Elle écarta ses doigts sur la couverture du livre et sentit la rassurante texture de la reliure sous le bout de ses doigts comme si elle essayait d'arracher quelque chose de plus que les mots écrits à l'intérieur. Elle soupira et étudiait la couverture du livre, se rappelant qu'elle avait fait face au pire et qu'elle était, en fin de compte, une très bonne Auror.

- Sangoma est le terme utilisé pour désigner le prêtre devin dans la tradition des peuples d'Afrique du Sud parlant le Nguni, dit-elle. Autant que je puisse le dire, ça concerne les peuplades s'exprimant en zoulou, xhosa, ndebele et swati.

Elle secoua la tête à leur prononciation.

- Au siècle dernier, les Sangoma ont augmenté en nombre et en popularité à travers tout le sous-continent. Leurs pouvoirs étaient basés sur l'idée qu'il ou elle était l'incarnation d'un esprit ancestral.

- Un esprit ancestral ? s'enquit Harry. Alors, ce ne sont pas des sorciers ni des sorcières ? Ce sont des Moldus ?

- En fait, je n'en sais rien. C'est un livre moldu et si tu lis n'importe quel livre moldu qui parle de nous, tu penserais que nous ne sommes qu'une bande de cinglés courant nus pendant le solstice… mais si certains Moldus comprennent le concept que nous existons, la version qu'ils ont de nous est un peu déformée alors ça pourrait être la même chose pour ces Sangoma.

Elle enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit son estomac faire un bond ; elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- L'idée avec l'esprit ancestral est que c'est l'esprit d'un ancêtre qui s'installe dans le corps d'une personne, ainsi le Sangoma n'est pas la réincarnation d'un ancêtre ; ils sont en réalité possédés par eux. Généralement, les esprits se font connaître en infligeant à leur hôte certaines maladies que la médecine cosmopolite ne peut pas guérir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est sensé représenter la _médecine cosmopolite_ ?

- Et bien, les médicaments moldus standards modernes, je suppose, répliqua Hermione. La victime va voir le Sangoma local qui est aussi le guérisseur traditionnel du coin et dans une minorité de cas, le Sangoma diagnostiquera la présence d'un esprit. Si le candidat convient, ils décident de ne pas l'exorciser, à la place, ils le font incuber et le candidat est placé en apprentissage chez le Sangoma… ils s'appellent…

Elle tourna rapidement les pages de son livre.

- Utwazas. L'apprenti Sangoma est un Utwaza. En fait, la véritable preuve que le candidat convient est que l'esprit parle à travers la bouche du patient lorsqu'il est en transe… de préférence dans des dialectes inconnus ou dans une langue que le patient ne parle pas habituellement. Ils divulguent souvent des informations concernant l'élection héréditaire des vivants, les maladies imminentes et la mort, en plus de rompre les tabous… Ce genre de choses.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et lança un regard d'excuse à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas comment tout ceci va nous aider.

- Enfin… Au moins nous savons qui ils sont. Ils ne sont pas nés sorciers mais ils le deviennent, en quelque sorte ?

- Je suppose que oui, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit tout à fait juste non plus. Le problème, c'est que la seule information que je peux avoir est de source moldue, et que les Moldus basent toujours leur point de vue sur des petites traditions désuètes lancées par des gens totalement ignorants. Je ne sais pas si ces gens sont puissants ou pas. Apparemment, les Utwazas deviennent des Sangoma accomplis aux termes d'un festival public qui culmine avec le sacrifice rituel –

- Sacrifice ? Sacrifice ? Ils croient au sacrifice ?

- D'une chèvre, Harry. Ils sacrifient une chèvre et consomment ses entrailles ou quelque chose d'aussi répugnant que ça. Ensuite, ils deviennent des Sangoma à part entière et peuvent commencer à voir des patients eux-mêmes.

- D'accord, ce sont des guérisseurs alors. Quelle sorte de maladies traitent-ils ? demanda Harry qui semblait toujours dubitatif à propos des sacrifices en général.

- Et bien, c'est ça le truc. Ils traitent tout, les plaintes physiques, psychosomatiques et psychiques. Ils soignent aussi les gens pour des difficultés sociales comme la malchance en affaires et les problèmes de cœur, les conflits… et bla, bla, bla…

Elle regarda Harry.

- Alors, Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils font exactement. Ils ressemblent au croque-mitaine et à la vilaine sorcière que mes parents utilisaient pour me terrifier quand j'étais enfant.

- Comment font-ils pour guérir alors ? demanda carrément Harry. Tu crois qu'ils sont comme nos guérisseurs ?

- Médicaments, lui dit Hermione. Ils confectionnent des médicaments avec des herbes ou autres… et occasionnellement avec des parties d'animaux. Mais ils ressemblent à des guérisseurs traditionnels. Réfléchis, nous avons des potions pour l'amour et la chance, pour la paix de l'esprit et un millier d'autres différentes maladies. Ce n'est pas rare.

Elle feuilleta son livre à nouveau.

- Et j'ai trouvé ce symbole.

Elle lui montra l'image du triangle inversé avec l'œil au centre.

- C'est le Kwame. C'est la première plaque de l'oracle du Sangoma ; ça signifie ancêtres, magie et sorcellerie.

C'était la première fois que le mot sorcellerie était employé, Harry soupira.

- Alors, ils tuent des animaux et les utilisent pour fabriquer des potions, faute de meilleur terme.

- Médicaments, le corrigea Hermione. Ils se considèrent comme des guérisseurs.

- Et maintenant, l'un d'entre eux est ici et ils utilisent des gens… pardon, ils utilisent les parties d'un corps d'enfant sorcier. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Pourquoi passer des animaux aux humains ?

- Le pouvoir ? suggéra Hermione. S'ils pensent que les animaux renforcent leur médecine alors une personne la rendrait plus puissante ?

- Et un sorcier serait plus puissant encore ? conclut Harry. Mais pourquoi un enfant ?

- Et bien, ils ne sont pas physiquement aussi forts qu'un adulte, leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas assez développés pour se défendre aussi bien qu'un adulte le ferait… Ils n'offrent pas autant de résistance.

Harry ferma le livre pour elle.

- Et si ça marche ? Si cette médecine que fabrique le Sangoma est vraiment forte ? Est-ce qu'ils vont vouloir recommencer ?

Hermione acquiesça ; son sentiment de malaise grandit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tueur en liberté ; elle avait stupidement pensé qu'après la mort Voldemort, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre le reste de leur vie. Et même si elle sentait l'épouvante ramper dans son estomac, c'était accompagné d'autre chose, quelque chose d'excitant et de presque vertigineux. C'était une énigme qui avait besoin d'être résolue, quelque chose de sombre à découvrir. Le sentiment créait une dépendance et elle savait que Harry le ressentait aussi. Mais être excité par tout ça était méprisable et elle se demandait si le sentiment d'écoeurement dans son ventre était causé par la crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver ou du dégoût d'elle-même d'avoir une telle réaction.

- S'ils recommencent, ils auront besoin d'un autre enfant. Les parties du corps ne dureront pas éternellement.

Elle soupira et une fois encore, plongea sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et une fois qu'elles seront épuisées, ils auront besoin de plus.

**A suivre…**

**Petite note de la traductrice** : J'ai pris le risque de traduire le nom des runes et des langues Nguni pour autant qu'elles aient un équivalent en français. Un merci virtuel au site d'encyclopédie gratuite en ligne Wikipédia. Une vraie mine d'information.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	5. Chapitre 2 2ème partie

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Nous devons cette petite merveille d'écriture à Azrael Geffen qui m'avait déjà permis de traduire « Snape en vente ». Merci Az. Vous trouverez le lien avec la fic originale dans ma bio.

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Le 3ème chapitre v.o. est enfin en ligne et pour celles qui sont impatientes, je vous annonce que Severus Snape y fait son entrée en scène. Pour Draco, je suppose qu'il faudra encore attendre un peu…

**Chapitre 2 – 2ème partie**

Le tueur eut besoin de plus, bien plus rapidement que quiconque n'aurait pu l'anticiper. Harry avait laissé Hermione à la bibliothèque et il était rentré chez lui pour essayer de dormir. Il faisait encore sombre lorsque Hermione jaillit du trou du portrait qui reliait les deux cottages. Elle courut dans l'escalier et secoua Harry pour le réveiller. Il s'était endormi parmi le désordre qui régnait sur le canapé et se réveilla à contrecoeur et groggy uniquement pour s'entendre dire qu'un autre corps avait été trouvé. Il était quatre heures du matin le temps que Harry atteigne le Bureau des Aurors. Il ne s'était pas soucié de se raser et ses joues avaient pris un aspect rugueux. Il siffla avidement une tasse de thé corsé pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits avant de parler aux parents de la dernière victime en date.

Il n'était jamais attendu à revoir Blaise Zabini. Ils n'avaient pas été amis à l'école et comme Harry n'était pas retourné à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais eu aucune forme de lien avec l'homme noir à l'allure plutôt exotique. Son seul véritable souvenir de Zabini était que ce Serpentard fier et hautain avait été un des favoris de Horace Slughorn ; comme Harry, Zabini n'avait guère été impressionné par son douteux statut d'appartenance au cercle des intimes de Slughorn. L'homme assis dans la salle d'entretien ressemblait très peu au garçon dont se rappelait Harry. Sa riche peau noire était blême et les ombres sous ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que du charbon. Il était plus large et plus lourd que dans le souvenir de Harry et il avait l'air vide comme si chaque émotion lui avait été violemment arrachée et maintenant il n'y avait plus rien, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Et pourtant le jeune Zabini était toujours là. Le haut front exotique et ses yeux en forme d'amande avaient une étrange beauté obsédante ; Harry sentit un afflux de sang dans ses veines. Une réaction tout à fait inappropriée considérant le sujet qu'ils devaient aborder.

Hermione était déjà assise en face de lui quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Elle lui avait offert du thé qu'il avait accepté mais Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa tasse et qu'il devait probablement être froid.

- Tu te souviens de Harry, Blaise ? demanda Hermione de manière à l'introduire dans la conversation.

Sa voix résonnait étrangement et Harry prit un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était presque en train d'imiter le ton maternel de Molly Weasley. C'était logique ; aucun des deux n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et elle ne savait pas si ça sonnait juste.

Blaise leva les yeux vers Harry et acquiesça vaguement, Harry n'était même pas certain qu'il l'ait vraiment vu.

- Tu veux encore un peu de thé ? s'enquit Harry et Blaise sembla un peu choqué, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait une tasse de thé, posée là.

Il secoua la tête pour refuser.

- Tu penses que tu peux le faire, maintenant ? demanda Hermione à Blaise tandis que Harry prenait place à côté d'elle.

- Oui…

La voix de Blaise était si étranglée que le mot fut à peine audible, il s'éclaircit la gorge et leur dit oui avec un peu plus de force.

- Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ? questionna Harry.

Blaise frotta rudement sa main contre sa mâchoire mal rasée et une fois encore, il afficha une expression vide, choquée et incrédule dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper entièrement.

- Nous… Nous l'avons mise au lit à sept heures et demie.

Son souffle s'étrangla tandis qu'il luttait pour continuer.

- Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne cessait de nous répéter que ses amis avaient la permission de rester jusqu'à huit heures… mais nous l'avons couchée. Elle… elle avait pris l'habitude de rester avec nous dans notre lit jusqu'aux environs de minuit et nous essayions de lui faire passer cette manie. Pansy est allé vérifier dans sa chambre juste avant nous nous couchions… juste avant onze heures. Elle voulait venir avec nous mais Pansy lui a répondu non… _Je lui ai dit de lui répondre non_…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il était en train de se demander si quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé n'aurait pas mieux convenu pour ce job – ou au moins pour l'entretien. Il se sentait gauche et soudainement horriblement jeune. Que pouvait-il dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son enfant d'une telle manière ? Que pouvait-il dire pour les aider ? Rien ne vint à l'esprit de Harry. Tout à coup, l'efficacité avec laquelle il menait son travail n'était rien en face de ça ; il ne pouvait certainement pas l'utiliser pour s'occuper de Blaise Zabini. Réagir avec une froide efficacité signifierait ignorer totalement la perte qu'il venait de subir.

Mais Blaise n'avait pas besoin de l'enquête des Aurors pour s'écrouler en face de ça. Peut-être qu'avoir recours à la dissociation par l'efficacité serait approprié, cela rassurerait probablement le père éploré assis en face de lui.

- Quand as-tu réalisé qu'elle avait disparu ? demanda Harry, d'une voix rauque.

- Pansy s'est levée à une heure pour aller aux toilettes. Je me souviens de l'heure parce que l'horloge a sonné. En revenant se coucher, elle a jeté un œil dans sa chambre pour vérifier … et elle n'était plus là.

_Elle_, c'était la fille de Blaise Zabini, elle avait trois ans et maintenant, elle était morte. Il avait couru dehors dans la nuit à la recherche de son enfant et avait découvert qu'elle avait été déposée dans une crique, à un peu plus de six kilomètres de leur maison isolée du Derbyshire. Le drap employé pour envelopper le petit corps s'était accroché aux rochers ; c'est pourquoi il l'avait trouvée si rapidement. Ça n'avait servi à rien ; elle avait été démembrée de la même manière que Daniel Jordan et Harry était reconnaissant de ne devoir qu'imaginer l'horreur de trouver sa propre fille dans un tel état.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Blaise. J'avais ouvert les fenêtres parce qu'il faisait trop chaud mais la maison a un périmètre de sécurité. Personne n'aurait dû passer au travers… J'ai placé les sortilèges moi-même.

Harry ne savait que dire. Son esprit était tiraillé entre le Ministère de la Magie et le Terrier où sa propre fille dormait. Les charmes de sûreté placés sur la maison de Zabini avaient échoué et Harry se doutait bien que Blaise n'avait pas lancé de sortilèges foireux sur sa maison. Il calcula mentalement jusqu'à quel point il pouvait renforcer les sortilèges de sécurité du Terrier.

- Pansy est hystérique, fit Blaise avec une soudaine urgence. Je dois aller m'occuper d'elle.

- Tout va bien, Blaise, le rassura Hermione en plaçant une main apaisante sur son bras. Nous l'avons amenée à Ste-Mangouste… Peut-être que tu devrais y aller aussi.

- C'est là qu'est Poppy également, dit faiblement Blaise en grimaçant à la mention du prénom de sa fille.

Il entoura son corps de ses bras, s'étreignant lui-même comme s'il avait froid et il frissonna.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. Qui voudrait faire du mal à un bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'une voix douce. Je suis navré, Blaise, mais nous ne savons vraiment pas.

Blaise laissa sa tête plonger entre ses mains et Harry adressa un regard fatigué à Hermione. Puis il quitta la salle d'entretien qui sentait le renfermé. Plus tard, on le réprimanderait d'avoir laissé l'affaire du bébé de Blaise Zabini en plan mais dans l'immédiat, il allait jeter un œil sur sa propre fille.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry avait souvent plaisanté sur le fait que le gène Weasley devait être dominant chez tous les enfants, même vaguement apparentés. La preuve de sa théorie en était la petite fille dormant dans le petit lit de bois devant lui, ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur l'oreiller en lourdes ondulations. Luella Potter ressemblait étrangement à Ginny ; la seule concession faite à Harry était ses admirables yeux verts. Molly avait déclaré qu'elle était à l'image de Lily Potter mais, en toute impartialité, Harry est certain qu'elle essayait simplement de lui faire croire qu'il était pour quelque chose dans l'apparence de sa fille. Pas qu'il s'en inquiète vraiment, si elle grandissait en devenant le portrait craché de Ginny, elle serait vraiment d'une très grande beauté.

Luella avait été assez malchanceuse pour hériter la mauvaise vue de Harry. Elle avait commencé à porter des lunettes deux ans auparavant quand il était devenu évident qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle allait. En fait, Harry s'était porté volontaire pour aller choisir ses lunettes avec elle, une proposition rare de ce père absent mais il sentait que la pénitence était appropriée pour, peut-être, ne pas s'attarder sur sa pire faute.

Harry emmêla ses doigts dans une boucle de cheveux roux et les laissa glisser au travers avec une grande affection. En dépit d'être ce que Ginny appelait « un père absolument merdique », il aimait énormément sa fille – tout comme il aimait énormément Ginny – mais pour Harry, il semblait que l'amour n'était pas la garantie du bonheur. Il aimait l'idée que Luella puisse rester avec lui plus souvent, il aimait l'idée qu'ils deviennent plus proches mais, comme avec toutes les idées de Harry, ce qui paraissait bien en théorie ne fonctionnait jamais en pratique. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la patience de devenir le genre de père qu'il aurait souhaité être. Il avait entendu Molly dire à Ginny qu'ils ne pouvaient s'attendre à mieux ; son propre père était mort alors qu'il était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, et la figure paternelle qu'il avait eue en grandissant n'était qu'un connard fini… Bon, Molly Weasley n'avait pas dit connard fini, mais l'implication y était. Harry l'avait pris à son compte comme une chose supplémentaire qu'il devait aux Dursley ; il n'était qu'un père merdique parce que son oncle et sa tante étaient des trous du cul. C'était exagéré mais il aimait croire qu'il avait au moins quelqu'un à accuser pour l'un de ses défauts.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller Luella ; il était encore tôt et elle avait besoin de son sommeil. En la regardant, il fut frappé de voir comme elle était menue pour ses quatre ans. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle grandissait vite. En vérité, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il réalisait combien elle lui avait manqué et combien elle semblait plus grande à chaque visite, mais en la regardant maintenant, elle semblait si minuscule et si fragile. Tellement vulnérable endormie dans son petit lit.

Il allait s'asseoir dans une chaise près du lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il n'avait pas besoin de réveiller le reste de la famille ; ils sauraient qu'il était là bien assez tôt. Il était en train de s'installer pour attendre quand Ginny passa près la porte, tournant instinctivement la tête vers la chambre de sa fille pour vérifier que la fillette dormait.

Elle sursauta, le souffle coupé et se calma, le tout en une poignée de secondes et Harry la fit rapidement sortir dans le corridor avant qu'elle ne réveille Luella avec son exclamation choquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle dans un âpre chuchotement. Tu m'as flanqué une des ces trouilles !

- La maison n'est pas assez bien protégée, répliqua Harry sombrement.

- Quoi ?

Elle avait recouvré ses sens et afficha sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne pense pas que nous devons nous prémunir contre toi !

Elle chercha sur son visage un soupçon d'humour.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici si tôt dans la matinée ?

- Je suis simplement passé par la porte de la cuisine, siffla Harry. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée !

- La maison n'est pas protégée contre la _famille_, Harry !

- Elle devrait être sécurisée contre tout le monde. Tu ne sais pas en qui tu peux avoir confiance !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, baisse d'un ton, Harry ! Tu vas la réveiller.

Puis elle se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire : je ne sais pas en qui je peux avoir confiance ? Je fais confiance à ma foutue famille !

Harry aurait pu lui sortir l'argument « Percy s'est avéré être un Mangemort » mais il savait que faire ça équivaudrait à déclarer la guerre. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle alors il la fixa, essayant de lui communiquer ses sentiments de fureur et de panique par son seul regard. Elle ne comprendrait pas ses craintes et si elle les concevait, elle pouvait aussi bien penser qu'elles étaient ridicules. Par ailleurs, elle ignorait que quelqu'un était simplement entré dans une maison entourée de sortilèges de sécurité, avait enlevé un enfant et l'avait tué.

Manifestement, Ginny vit quelque chose dans son expression parce qu'elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Descendons l'escalier, Harry. Viens et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Non, dit-il fermement, ses yeux volant derrière lui, vers la porte pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre dans la chambre. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Pendant un instant, il crut que le tempérament de Ginny allait s'enflammer comme il l'avait souvent fait. Quand elle lui passait un savon, Ginny laissait sa mère sur le carreau. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas ; il ne quitterait pas Luella jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement éveillée et ensuite il pourrait tout expliquer à Ginny tandis que Molly veillerait sur elle. Il pouvait presque voir la déception de sa fille quand elle réaliserait qu'elle passerait tout son temps en compagnie d'un adulte à partir de maintenant.

Les narines de Ginny frémirent tandis que sa mauvaise humeur augmentait d'un cran mais elle résista au besoin de le brusquer.

- Ecoute, dit-elle et il était évident qu'elle essayait de moduler sa voix, tu ne viens pas la voir – jamais – en dépit du déploiement ahurissant d'invitations de mes parents. Nous pouvons nous estimer chanceux si tu viens fêter ce foutu Noël avec nous et la seule raison pour laquelle tu viens en fait voir Luella durant l'année, c'est parce que je l'ai enlevée du trou à rats dans lequel tu vis et que je te supplie de la prendre un week-end. Et maintenant, de façon totalement inattendue, tu es là à cinq heures et demie du matin à me dire que le périmètre de sécurité de la maison est insuffisant et que n'importe quel vieux plouc peut y pénétrer ! Pourrais-je te rappeler que les sortilèges de sécurité placés sur la maison ont mis en échec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et que tu as dormi sans risque grâce à ces mêmes charmes de verrouillage ? Alors ne viens pas ici tout à coup, tout pétri d'inquiétude paternelle pour ta fille et me dire que je ne suis pas assez protectrice avec elle. Parce que tu as perdu ce droit particulier depuis longtemps !

- Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il détestait quand elle avait raison et là, bien sûr, c'était le cas. Il était un père affreux et il n'avait aucun droit d'entrer ici et de critiquer quiconque, elle encore moins que les autres.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et je comprendrai, siffla-t-elle.

Il tapa du pied impatiemment et trouva que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait généralement quand il était près de Ginny avait rapidement disparu. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop comme un chien qui suit une odeur et qu'elle le laisserait à sa tâche. Il se tourna et passa la tête à travers le cadre de la porte pour surveiller Luella et la trouva encore roulée en boule dans son lit.

- A quelle heure elle se réveille habituellement ? demanda-t-il, tout en sachant que s'il était le genre de père qu'il voulait être, il connaîtrait cette information.

- Aux environs de six heures et demie, dit-elle et il fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne saisisse pas l'opportunité de commenter son manque de connaissance.

- Je peux attendre ici ? s'enquit-il. Je vais juste m'asseoir là avec elle et quand elle sera réveillée et en bas avec ta mère, je te raconterai.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux mais parut réaliser qu'il n'allait pas bouger. Elle fit comme il lui arrivait de faire avec Harry ; elle leva ses mains en l'air et s'éloigna de lui avec dégoût.

Il la regarda partir avec un petit regret puis soupira. Elle comprendrait quand il lui expliquerait la situation mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il voulait juste s'asseoir avec sa fille même si c'était seulement pour un court instant avant qu'elle ne s'éveille. Il prit l'ours en peluche qui était tombé sur le sol et l'installa sur une chaise à côté du petit lit. Luella avait l'ancienne chambre de Ginny au Terrier tandis que Ginny avait emménagé en haut de l'escalier dans l'espace de Ron ; quelque chose qui avait scandalisé Hermione. D'ailleurs, si Hermione avait eu son mot à dire, tout ce qui avait un lien avec Ron, même lointain, serait conservé dans une sorte de lieu sacré. Cependant, il comprenait pour la chambre ; il avait toujours trouvé étrange d'y entrer et de ne pas être assailli par la couleur orange. Pénétrer dans la chambre maintenant, remplie des jolies choses de Ginny, c'était comme perdre Ron à nouveau.

Il regarda sa fille et sentit une bouffée d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait attribuer qu'à l'amour paternel. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne ; certainement pas sa propre fille.

Lorsque Luella se réveilla presque une heure plus tard, elle s'assit dans son lit et lui adressa un regard confus et groggy et il réalisait que cet air-là lui ressemblait terriblement quand il était dans le même état. Puis elle chercha ses petites lunettes et le scruta intensément, exactement comme il le faisait, et demanda en fait pourquoi il était là. Il sentit un pincement à l'estomac. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait en elle ; peut-être qu'elle était contente de le voir mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de le dévisager comme s'il lui était totalement étranger. Les jours passés avec un père distant et bourreau de travail étaient peu nombreux, espacés et rarement amusants. Il ne l'avait même pas emmenée sur le Chemin de Traverse sans avoir le motif ultérieur de la déposer chez Fred et George pour qu'il puisse aller enquêter sur un truc ou un autre.

Il lui sourit et fit de son mieux pour agir en papa parfait mais quand elle l'informa qu'être portée dans l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, c'était pour les bébés, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'un père merdique. Il marchait derrière elle tandis qu'elle bondissait sur chaque marche comme si c'était un jeu, lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait aussi sauter en arrière mais que c'était beaucoup plus dur et que sa grand-mère détestait quand elle le faisait parce qu'une fois, elle avait glissé et qu'elle s'était fait mal à la jambe. Puis elle prit le temps de s'arrêter et lui montra la coupure guérie sur son genou. Elle demanda si l'entaille deviendrait une cicatrice parce qu'elle aurait voulu en avoir une comme la sienne mais pas sur le visage parce que les autres enfants la taquineraient. Harry gloussa et il espéra en silence qu'elle n'aurait jamais de cicatrice nulle part.

En bas, en dépit de son irritation contre lui, Ginny avait fait du thé chaud et des toasts pour son petit-déjeuner et il était voracement conscient des œufs et du bacon qui cuisaient sur la plaque chauffante. Sa bouche saliva à cette odeur ; il ne s'était pas assis pour prendre un petit déjeuner depuis que Ginny était partie.

- Tu es maigre, dit Molly, alarmée, tandis qu'elle servait les œufs, le bacon et les beignets de tomates. Tu as besoin de mieux prendre soin de toi. Et c'est pareil pour Hermione ; si je pouvais la convaincre de venir ici et d'y prendre un repas plus souvent, elle cessait de ressembler à une brindille qu'une rafale de vent pourrait renverser.

Harry remarqua que la main de Ginny s'était crispée sur sa fourchette à la mention du nom de Hermione et son estomac plongea. Il ne voulait pas se disputer encore et en considérant le fait que Molly avait manifestement mis son ressentiment de côté, il espéra que Ginny en ferait autant.

Pourtant Ginny ne dit rien contre Hermione. Au lieu de ça, elle se détendit et eut plutôt l'air de ne pas vouloir en discuter.

- Hermione ne viendra pas, dit-elle calmement, manifestant plus de compassion que Harry en attendait d'elle, parce que venir ici lui rappellerait Ron et qu'elle ne peut pas le supporter.

Molly pâlit mais tint bon.

- C'était il y a huit ans, dit-elle. Si nous avons surmonté cette perte, alors elle le peut.

Harry était d'accord avec ça mais il remarqua que la main de Molly avait commencé à trembler et elle reposa la poêle sur la plaque chauffante puis elle pivota pour cacher son visage pendant un moment. Après ça, elle se retourna, elle avait reprit son air habituel.

Luella trempait sauvagement ses toasts soldats dans ses œufs et Harry les ensorcela pour qu'ils marchent d'eux-mêmes autour de son assiette, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. Ce son le rassurait un peu quant à ses aptitudes de père. Un tout petit peu.

- Tu ne devrais pas la laisser jouer avec la nourriture, fit Ginny mais il crut voir un semblant de sourire au coin de sa bouche.

- Oh, laisse-le un peu tranquille, dit Molly affectueusement. Elle ne le voit pas assez.

- C'est son choix, rétorqua Ginny et l'illusion du sourire disparut instantanément.

Elle le fixa intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?

Harry regarda vers Luella en lui faisant une grimace et elle explosa de rire à nouveau.

- Est-ce que ton père est là ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

Arthur était au moins au courant du premier meurtre et Harry espérait qu'il y avait fait allusion devant Molly, mais cet espoir était inutile. Arthur avec manifestement gardé cette horreur pour lui.

- Arthur est au travail, dit Molly. Il a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps.

Harry sourit d'une façon qu'il espérait charmante et en fut récompensé par une portion de bacon de la part de Molly. Puis il essaya le même sourire avec Ginny qui continua à le fixer furieusement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille.

- Lue, ma chérie, Maman et moi, nous allons sortir pour avoir une petite conversation. Tu restes ici et tu es sage avec Mamie ; nous ne serons pas longs.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Luella.

- Non, répondit gentiment Harry, tu restes avec Mamie et tu manges ton petit déjeuner. Maman et Papa ne seront pas longs.

Luella fronça son petit nez et loucha vers son père avec une infinie méfiance. Elle l'avait entendu dire de telles choses avant, et la plupart du temps, Maman revenait dans la pièce sans Papa. Elle avait beau n'avoir que quatre ans, elle n'était pas idiote ; elle savait quand ses parents avaient une de leur « conversation ».

Harry lui lança un clin d'œil rassurant mais tira Ginny hors de la cuisine.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour et Ginny était incontestablement plus pâle. Ce fut au tour de Harry de faire du thé.

- Devine quoi, Lue, dit Ginny d'une étrange voix qui semblait au bord d'une panique hystérique. Maman va rester dans ta chambre avec toi pour quelques nuits. Ça sera amusant, non ?

Luella fronça son nez une nouvelle fois et regarda ses deux parents comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle franchement.

- Parce que Maman adore passer du temps avec toi, déclara Ginny en riant d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Ça sera comme faire du camping !

- On peut camper sous une tente dans le jardin ? s'enquit Luella, son intérêt piqué par l'idée.

Ginny paraissait maintenant complètement paniquée.

- Et bien… non… ma chérie. Il fait trop froid la nuit pour dormir dehors.

Luella regarda en direction de la fenêtre.

- Mais c'est l'été, Maman.

- Et puis nous avons aussi tous ces horribles moustiques.

- Mais tu les tues toujours.

- Nous camperons dans ta chambre, dit fermement Ginny puis elle adressa un regard désarmé à Harry.

Luella avait l'air de penser que ça n'allait pas être très amusant. Elle descendit de sa chaise, la figure maussade et leva les yeux vers ses parents.

- Je peux aller jouer dehors ?

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Harry, jovial. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, tu devrais jouer _dedans_.

Luella regarda par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois puis retourna à son père avec une horreur extrême. Cela promettait d'être une magnifique journée ; elle voulait sortir, pourchasser les gnomes et jouer avec Pattenrond, le vieux chat de Hermione, qui avait prit pension au Terrier dix ans auparavant.

Molly agrippa gentiment les épaules de la petite fille et regarda de Harry à Ginny puis à nouveau vers Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. C'est l'été ; bien sûr qu'elle veut jouer dehors.

- Maman, je te le dirai plus tard, se renfrogna Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers Luella.

- Mon petit cœur, tu peux aller jouer dans le salon un moment et je t'emmènerai dehors plus tard. Peut-être que nous verrons Oncle Fred et Oncle George.

Luella traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de séjour et Harry frotta doucement le dos de Ginny.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante tandis que Harry lui versait du thé. Tu… Tu as une idée de qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Pas encore. Hermione est en train de parler avec Scrimgeour de ce que nous sommes sensés faire ensuite.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il et il étouffa un bâillement. Nous devons aller à Ste-Mangouste pour examiner Poppy Zabini.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois ralentir. Pourquoi tu ne montes pas pour aller dormir un peu… Hermione peut y aller et examiner le corps toute seule. C'est plus son truc de toute façon.

Harry n'avait pas dormi une nuit complète depuis des années et Ginny le savait. Elle aurait dû savoir également qu'il ne dormait jamais le matin, spécialement en ce moment.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il doucement et il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser d'au revoir.

Elle attrapa sa bouche avec la sienne et il s'attarda un instant. C'était bon d'embrasser quelqu'un. Alors que Hermione prenait des amants, elle refusait d'embrasser quiconque, Harry inclus. Le faire aurait été admettre que Ron était vraiment mort et ne reviendrait jamais. Bien que Harry pense qu'elle avait seulement besoin de se laisser aller, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Les seules fois où il avait embrassé quelqu'un étaient les rares moments où il embrassait sa femme ou les plus rares moments encore lorsque qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il recula et remarqua que Molly s'était discrètement retournée. Il caressa vaguement le visage de Ginny avec son pouce et sourit avec regret. Ça arrivait de temps à autre ; ça ne changeait rien et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais maintenant, il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Ginny, pleine de promesses et d'une sorte de besoin.

L'âtre de la cheminée rugit soudain en prenant vie et tous trois sursautèrent. La tête de Hermione apparut, semblant flotter au-dessus des flammes.

- Je suis désolée, Madame Weasley, s'excusa Hermione à Molly qui se tenait près du foyer lors de l'intrusion. Harry est toujours là ?

- Je suis ici.

Harry soupira et se détourna à contrecoeur de Ginny, qui s'était tendue dès qu'elle avait entendu la voix de Hermione.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non… Scrimgeour est descendu ici et il veut que nous allions en Afrique du Sud, lâcha Hermione, visiblement excitée par la nouvelle.

- _Quoi_ ?

Pourquoi iraient-ils en Afrique du Sud ? Il y avait deux meurtres ici qui avaient besoin d'être élucidés !

- Je ne vais pas en Afrique du Sud !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, déclara Hermione. Scrimgeour a dit que nous devions aller travailler sur le terrain du Sangoma.

Elle vit son expression et lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Il pense que nous avons besoin de nous faire une idée de contre qui nous nous battons… et nous n'avons aucune piste ici. Nous devons découvrir si ces Sangoma sont capables d'exécuter de la vraie magie ou s'ils ne sont que de simples guérisseurs traditionnels. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur eux.

Harry se demanda si c'était Scrimgeour ou Hermione qui avait insisté pour travailler sur le terrain. Il pouvait voir l'excitation sur tout son visage ; le même air excité que lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle allait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau et de probablement puissant, mais Harry se disait que l'idée de quitter le pays alors qu'un tueur attaquait leurs enfants était impensable. Il pouvait entendre Luella pouffer de rire dans le salon. Il voulait être là pour la protéger.

- Les enfants sont tués ici, pas en Afrique du Sud. Que se passera-t-il si nous partons et qu'un autre enfant est assassiné ?

- Harry, peu importe que nous soyons là ou pas ; nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de qui fait ça. Si nous allons à l'endroit d'où sont originaires les Sangoma, nous pourrons nous faire une opinion sur eux ou du moins, pourquoi ils font ça !

- Des conneries ! Quoi, nous sommes juste sensés partir ?

- Kingsley et Tonks prendront la relève pour nous lorsque nous serons loin.

- Et pourquoi Kingsley et Tonks ne peuvent pas aller en Afrique du Sud ? demanda Harry avec virulence, conscient que Molly et Ginny fixaient son dos, confuses.

- Parce que Scrimgeour pensent que nous sommes les mieux adaptés pour y aller.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il pense que je ferai plus attention aux détails et que j'apprendrai plus vite et tu es plus curieux que la moyenne des Aurors. Apparemment, nous avons moins de limites que les autres.

Harry grogna impatiemment et secoua la tête, comme si en faisant ça, il pouvait nier le fait que, malgré lui, il était d'accord avec ça. Pourtant, ça lui semblait une perte de temps.

- Alors quoi, nous allons partir pour l'Afrique du Sud sans même savoir ce que nous cherchons ? Que sommes-nous supposés faire ? Interroger les autochtones et leur dire : « Salut, vous êtes un Sangoma ? Vous démembrez des enfants sorciers pendant vos loisirs ? »

Molly fit un horrible son de gorge et Harry se fit tout petit à cette indélicatesse tandis qu'elle se tournait et volait vers la salle de séjour, appelant pour être sûre que Luella était toujours là.

Hermione le dévisagea d'une façon qui lui fit savoir que la réaction de Molly était entièrement de sa faute.

- Scrimgeour dit qu'il connaît des personnes qui nous serviront de guides. Ils nous montreront la région et nous enseigneront la magie locale.

Harry n'était content mais il pouvait voir en regardant le visage de Hermione qu'elle était déterminée à y aller. Elle _voulait_ y aller et apprendre qui était ce groupe de tueurs ; elle voulait tout découvrir d'eux. Harry était tenté de lui dire d'y aller seule et qu'il restait en arrière et qu'il ferait avancer l'enquête. Cette idée était inconcevable, bien sûr. Il ne la laisserait jamais se lancer seule dans quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux.

- Combien de temps serons-nous partis ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelques jours… une semaine au plus.

Harry regarda derrière lui, en direction du salon et vit Molly serrer frénétiquement Luella dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça, dit-il. Je devrais rester ici avec ma famille.

Pendant un instant, Hermione ne sut que répondre, comme si elle voulait argumenter avec lui mais ne pouvait pas. Harry devina qu'elle se considérait comme sa famille et il voulut lui dire qu'elle en faisait partie elle aussi, mais elle se reprit, s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

- Harry, nous avons besoin de découvrir qui sont ces gens. Nous avons besoin de découvrir ce qu'ils font. En ce moment, nous tâtonnons dans le noir ; nous ne savons même pas par où commencer.

- Je sais, dit-il à contrecoeur.

- Ecoute, ajouta Hermione, tentant de le rassurer, j'ai comparé les deux assassinats, les enfants ont été enlevés dans des endroits soit peuplés de Moldus soit isolés. Dans les deux cas, les parents étaient soit absents soit endormis. Le tueur ne veut pas risquer de les enlever au milieu de sorciers adultes et je crois peut-être que si ce Sangoma n'est pas un sorcier, il pourrait avoir des difficultés à pénétrer les secteurs protégés par des sorciers.

- Mais ils sont passés au travers du périmètre de sécurité de la maison des Zabini, dit Harry. Comment tu expliques ça ?

- Et bien, je ne peux pas, admit Hermione, mais les sortilèges de protection peuvent échouer dans certaines circonstances, comme la fois où le chalutier d'un pêcheur moldu a accosté l'île d'Azkaban. Personne ne sait comment c'est arrivé ni comment les Moldus ont traversé les sortilèges mais ils l'ont fait. En fin de compte, ils étaient inoffensifs ; après quelques charmes de mémoire, ils ont été renvoyés chez eux. Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce Sangoma peut se rendre dans un endroit comme le Chemin de Traverse et je ne crois pas non plus qu'il le voudrait même s'il le pouvait. C'est toujours bondé, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Peut-être que ça serait mieux si Ginny et Luella y allaient et restaient au magasin avec Fred et George jusqu'à ce que notre travail soit terminé.

C'était quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas pris en compte. Des endroits comme le Chemin de Traverse ou le passage qui menait au quai 9 ¾ n'étaient accessibles qu'aux sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas protégés du tout ainsi ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers ne pouvaient même pas savoir qu'ils étaient là.

- Peut-être que nous devrions demander au Ministre d'avertir ceux qui ont des enfants de se mettre à l'abri dans les bastions sorciers, dit-il. Le Chaudron Baveur ou un endroit comme ça.

- J'irai en parler à Scrimgeour, dit Hermione. Tu devrais faire les bagages de Ginny et Luella et les accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elles y arrivent sans risque, et je te retrouverai au Bureau des Aurors.

- Et pour Poppy Zabini ? demanda-t-il. On est sensé partir quand ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour la petite fille, je me suis déjà rendue à Ste-Mangouste et les guérisseurs sont en train de me copier un rapport. Nous avons un Portoloin pour six heures ce soir ; il nous conduira à l'aéroport de Cape Town. Nous chercherons un hôtel à partir de là.

- Hôtel ? Quel hôtel ?

- Et bien, nous devons bien dormir quelque part, lui expliqua-t-elle, exaspérée. Nous trouverons un hôtel quand nous serons là-bas.

- Très bien, abandonna Harry.

Il voulait passer autant de temps qu'il pouvait à s'assurer que sa fille était en sécurité.

- Je te verrai au Bureau des Aurors dans quelques heures.

Hermione ne répondit pas ; elle salua Ginny d'un signe de tête et disparut.

- Alors, je suppose que je vais rester un peu avec Fred et George, fit Ginny, sardonique. Ils vont être ravis.

- Ils seront d'accord, dit Harry, interrogateur.

- Ouais, ils seront supers une fois que je leur aurai expliqué.

Elle lui adressa un étrange sourire en coin.

- Cependant, je ne sais pas si Maman sera aussi heureuse à propos de tout ça.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout.

- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas ta faute s'il y a des cinglés en liberté… et j'aurai été bien plus emmerdée si tu n'étais pas venu du tout.

Il regarda vers le salon, Molly avait lâché Luella et la petite fille était en train de voler en lents cercles sur un balai jouet.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, dit-il. Je vais t'aider à faire tes bagages.

Ginny haussa un sourcil puis sourit lentement d'un air entendu. Elle prit sa main et le laissa monter dans sa chambre.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Nous devons cette petite merveille d'écriture à Azrael Geffen qui m'avait déjà permis de traduire « Snape en vente ». Merci Az. Vous trouverez le lien avec la fic originale dans ma bio.

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Ce chapitre 3 est plus court que les standards habituels de l'auteure donc je vous le délivre en entier. Le chapitre 4 devrait être mis en ligne en vo d'ici quelques jours. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt long…

Une autre excellente nouvelle pour celles et ceux qui ont suivi les tribulations hilarantes de **Snape** **en vente**, excellente parodie HG/SS HP/DM du même auteure, Azrael Geffen m'a confirmé la reprise de cette fic alors, bien évidemment, j'en reprends moi aussi la traduction.

**Chapitre 3**

Le portoloin était le mode de transport que Harry aimait le moins. Il détestait la sensation de voyager si violemment et avec si peu de contrôle sur son corps ; ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment maîtrisé l'art de l'atterrissage, ce qui n'était qu'une gêne de peu d'importance pour le héros du monde magique. Le voyage de Londres à Cape Town fit peu pour le soulager de ses préjugés. Pour tous les deux, c'était le plus loin qu'ils aient voyagé ; traverser les océans et les continents à la vitesse de la lumière les avait rendu nauséeux et leurs oreilles étaient douloureuses. La suggestion de Hermione de transplaner avait été accueillie avec divers froncements de sourcils par ceux qui se considéraient eux-mêmes comme plus âgés et plus avisés et fut finalement rejetée, et l'idée de Harry de faire le voyage en balai provoqua le rire de Scrimgeour qui leur assura qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voler si loin.

En vérité, Harry aurait préféré prendre un avion moldu à la place du portoloin mais il garda l'idée pour lui. Pourtant, quand ils furent arrivés à Cape Town, il décida qu'il réserverait lui-même une place pour le voyage de retour.

Assez étrangement, le portoloin les lâcha directement dans un placard d'entretien à l'Aéroport International de Cape Town et, après s'être dépoussiérés, ils en émergèrent, ressemblant à un couple de touristes bizarrement vêtus qui venaient d'endurer un long trajet en avion.

- Rufus aurait dû nous dire que nous arriverions dans le secteur moldu, siffla Hermione.

Elle se débrouilla pour sourire tandis qu'un autre touriste passait en lui adressant un regard curieux.

- J'aurais aimé avoir une chance de m'habiller de manière appropriée !

- J'ai vu tes vêtements moldus, répliqua Harry, tu as l'air plus normale avec ta robe de sorcier…

Il fit une pause un instant et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Scrimgeour, _Rufus_ ?

- Et bien, c'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Il m'appelle par mon prénom alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire de même !

- Je le traiterai d'arrogant petit branleur bien avant de l'appeler Rufus, marmonna Harry.

Il s'arrêta et scruta les environs.

- Quel est le nom de l'hôtel où nous avons réservé ?

- Road Lodge… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione rongea l'ongle de son pouce un bref instant comme si faire ça lui rafraîchirait la mémoire.

- C'est près d'ici, nous pouvons probablement prendre un taxi. Ru… _Scrimgeour_ a dit que notre guide nous verrait là-bas demain.

- Et le nom de notre guide ?

Hermione parut perplexe.

- En fait, il a été plutôt réservé à propos de ça, dit-elle. Il a juste dit que c'était quelqu'un de confiance, qui connaissait les coutumes locales.

- Ou en d'autres mots, un quelconque connard du Ministère dont le nom n'est pas assez important pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Très probablement, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Harry avait la très nette impression qu'elle voulait éviter le sujet, sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'était pas elle-même embêtée à chercher l'identité de leur guide. Il ricana avec dérision. En fait, il ne croyait pas qu'ils aient besoin d'un guide. Ils avaient toujours assez bien travaillé seuls et un guide s'avérait vraisemblablement plus comme un obstacle dans leur enquête qu'autre chose. D'autre part, les années de travail pour le Ministère avaient donné quelques bases politiques à Harry ; Scrimgeour avait probablement conscience qu'il envoyait deux Aurors en pays étranger et il ne voulait mettre personne sur la touche. Et oublier le nom du fonctionnaire du Ministre qui serait leur guide semblait un peu impoli s'il essayait de n'offenser personne. Il aurait bien suggéré que Scrimgeour leur cachait quelque chose mais en l'affaire de quelques secondes, la plus grande crainte de Harry se réalisa.

Comme ils passaient les barrières, ils virent immédiatement, debout près du carrousel à bagages, un étrange petit homme vêtu d'un costume jaune vif à rayures fines et d'un chapeau melon qui tenait un panneau. L'écriteau était, si c'était même possible, plus ostentatoire que le costume et, à la grande honte de Harry, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il cria d'une voix forte :

- Bienvenue en Afrique du Sud, Harry Potter.

C'en fut trop et Harry espéra soudain que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'avaler tout entier.

- Oh bordel de Dieu, je peux pas à y croire, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'une rougeur brûlante commençait à monter de sa gorge et il se stoppa net.

Il ne voulait pas s'approcher du sorcier ou de son panneau, il ne voulait pas que cet homme lui lèche les bottes pendant que d'innombrables Moldus le regarderaient avec étonnement.

- Je sais que ça a l'air mauvais, chuchota Hermione, en le poussant du coude dans le dos, mais tu ne peux pas rester planté là ! Regarde. Il nous a vus. Tu dois avancer !

Il y avait très longtemps que personne n'avait été aux petits soins pour Harry. Une fois les suites de la guerre retombées, Harry avait espéré s'installer simplement dans la vie. Et bien qu'il ne se soit pas aussi installé qu'il aurait voulu l'être, il essayait de se fondre dans l'anonymat aussi silencieusement que possible. Il était aussi conscient qu'il avait développé, au cours des années qui avaient suivi la fin des combats, un comportement quelque peu caustique qui voulait dire que tout, sauf ses amis les plus proches, faisait bien de se tenir éloigné. Il avait escorté des dignitaires pour leur sécurité, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment fait de chichis avec lui – et ceux qui avaient commencé à le faire s'interrompaient généralement une fois confrontés au silence impassible de leur héros. Il ne voulait pas que ce petit homme se tienne debout là-bas en agitant son écriteau. Et maintenant, il ne voulait certainement pas que ce même homme les voie s'approcher de lui dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il avait l'air de vouloir en mouiller ses caleçons.

- Ça ira, dit Hermione mais il semblait qu'elle forçait sa confiance en la situation dans sa voix. Je veux dire, comment ça pourrait être mal ? Il va surmonter le choc initial de sa rencontre avec toi et je suis sûre qu'il se calmera.

Harry en doutait, il avait vu cette expression dans le regard des gens avant et il savait que la réalité de ce qu'il était n'équivalait jamais leurs attentes. Il était supposé être un héros mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour jouer cette partie-là. A cet égard, quelqu'un comme Gilderoy Lockhart était bien meilleur dans ce rôle. Le corps entier de Harry se tendit instinctivement et son dos en devint presque douloureusement rigide. Il était devenu plus grand que quiconque avait pensé qu'il le serait, certainement plus grand que son père l'avait été, et beaucoup trouvaient le fait qu'il se tienne tellement droit et silencieux un peu intimidant – personne ne pouvait deviner que c'était la conséquence indirecte de son appréhension nerveuse.

- Je suppose que c'est notre guide alors, ajouta inutilement Hermione, c'est probablement mieux que nous le rencontrions aujourd'hui de toute façon, au moins nous savons de quoi il a l'air et il peut certainement nous montrer où est notre hôtel.

Sans doute que c'était vrai mais tandis que Harry dévisageait l'homme, il sut qu'il n'aurait aucun plaisir à cette rencontre. L'homme avait écrit « Fonctionnaire du Ministère » partout sur lui et il devrait vraisemblablement supporter le protocole et un débordement de compliments. S'il voulait découvrir quelque chose, ils devraient sans doute trouver le moyen de l'éviter. Pas que ça pose trop de problèmes, ils n'avaient jamais eu de difficultés à échapper aux fonctionnaires du Ministère dans le passé.

Le petit homme avança jusqu'à eux avec une excitation non dissimulée. Dans son enthousiasme à tendre sa main à Harry, il se débrouilla pour lâcher son panneau et, à côté de lui, Harry entendit Hermione pouffer le plus doucement possible, en s'arrangeant pour en faire le son mais en gardant une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

- Monsieur Potter, dit l'homme, en se jetant sur la main non offerte de Harry puis en la secouant comme s'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. C'est un tel honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Heu… Merci… Monsieur ?

- Glareglass, Alfred Glareglass, Monsieur Potter, attaché britannique en Afrique du Sud. Je suis ravi de me trouver devant vous. Quand le Ministre Scrimgeour m'a parlé de votre venue dans la Cité Mère, j'ai su que je ne pourrai contenir le besoin de vous saluer.

Il sourit largement. Ses yeux fixaient le visage de Harry, cherchant la fameuse cicatrice, peut-être sans même remarquer les plus évidentes.

- Et quand j'ai informé le Ministre Jellaby de votre visite, lui aussi s'est montré enthousiaste et il a organisé un fabuleux banquet en votre honneur.

- Je suis désolé, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, un peu submergé. Qui est le Ministre Jellaby ?

- Et bien, le Ministre de l'Afrique du Sud, bien sûr !

Glareglass semblait choqué et Harry fut presque heureux de ce faux pas ; oublier que l'Afrique du Sud avait son propre Ministre leur donnait une dose du vrai Harry Potter. Mais Glareglass parut oublier le lapsus instantanément.

- Le Ministre Jellaby est enchanté que vous ayez choisi de _visiter_ son beau pays et il vous a fait une réservation dans un des plus grands hôtels de Cape Town, le Mount Nelson.

- Oh, Monsieur Glareglass, l'interrompit Hermione et Glareglass la regarda avec surprise comme s'il venait juste de remarquer qu'elle était là. Je suis certaine que le Ministre sud-africain n'a pas besoin de se préoccuper de tout ça, nous avons déjà réservé dans un hôtel très convenable près de l'aéroport...

Glareglass lui lança un regard plein de dédain arrogant.

- Oui, le Road Lodge International Hotel est situé de l'autre côté de la station d'essence BP et le Ministre a pensé avec raison que ce n'était pas le genre de logement qu'on offre à deux héros comme vous. Ce serait un scandale international si Harry Potter visitait ce pays et logeait dans un hôtel à peine adéquat !

Harry regarda, impuissant, vers Hermione qui s'était hérissée contre la façade de mépris hautain de Glareglass. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avaler sa propre langue pour tenter de rester polie.

- Je vois, Monsieur Glareglass, et où se trouve l'hôtel Mount Nelson? demanda-t-elle, rigide.

- Je vais vous y conduire, bien sûr, répondit Glareglass qui était instantanément redevenu servile. Il est dans un endroit très pittoresque, niché aux pieds de la Montagne de la Table. Mais il se fait tard et vous êtes attendus au Ministère pour le banquet !

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois vers Hermione qui avait encore un air choqué sur le visage. Il décida qu'il serait probablement mieux d'essayer de faire comme si elle n'était pas occupée à mâchouiller sa langue.

- Nous… Nous sommes vraiment très fatigués, Monsieur Glareglass et pas habillés pour un banquet…

- Sottises, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes à l'image du héros que vous êtes et le Ministre Jellaby compte sur votre présence. Toutes les meilleures familles ont été invitées, vous savez.

C'était une déclaration qui rendait cet événement encore moins attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà mais Harry vit que Hermione avait finalement recouvré sa maîtrise de soi et paraissait résignée au fait qu'ils allaient au banquet. Il savait qu'il était mieux de faire de même. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le pays ; ils ne voulaient pas déjà insulter les gens du coin.

**°°°§§§°°°**

La voiture noire du Ministère qui transportait Alfred Glareglass s'éloignait bel et bien de la magnificence « ancien style » de l'hôtel Mount Nelson tandis Harry et Hermione étaient en train de boire avidement de l'eau en douloureuses gorgées dans la suite de Harry. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait expliquer cette soif qui les avait pris tous les deux mais l'eau glacée fournie par l'hôtel les rafraîchissait et Hermione était presque certaine qu'ils boiraient tellement qu'ils se noieraient.

Harry reposa finalement son verre et s'affala sur son lit.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une loi internationale qui décrète qu'un Ministre de la Magie doit être soit un connard pompeux soit un salaud fini ? demanda-t-il pensivement.

Hermione finit son eau et remplit immédiatement son verre à nouveau.

- Je suppose que tu mets Jellaby dans la catégorie des connards pompeux ? présuma-t-elle, contente que sa soif soit enfin apaisée.

- Ouais, Jellaby est un connard, répliqua Harry.

Il émit un rire étrange, il ferma les yeux et parut incroyablement détendu.

- Et Scrimgeour est un salaud.

- Rufus n'est pas si mal, lui dit Hermione.

Elle reposa son verre et un petit froncement incurva son sourcil. Elle se sentait soudain fatiguée et la vue du lit sur lequel Harry était étendu était terriblement tentante. Sa tête commença à lui tourner et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas trop bu.

- Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry.

- Avec qui ? rétorqua-t-elle mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu as couché avec Scrimgeour, dit Harry. Tu continues à l'appeler _Rufus_…

Il sembla y réfléchir, flottant dans un état somnolent sur son lit, puis il dit :

- Putain, Hermione, mais bordel, comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Sa question ne rencontra que le silence. En vérité, elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à faire ça… ça arrivait tout simplement. Elle aurait pu aussi contester l'usage du mot « couché » **(1)** en relation à ce qui était arrivé cet après-midi-là dans le bureau du Ministre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Harry le découvre et elle se réprimanda silencieusement d'avoir été si imprudente et d'avoir appelé Scrimgeour par son prénom. Harry remarquait le plus petit détail, elle devait toujours s'en rappeler. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été si stupide.

Mais peut-être qu'une part d'elle-même voulait qu'il le découvre, voulait qu'il se mette en colère, voulait qu'il devienne possessif même.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas en colère, en fait, c'était comme s'il allait s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre. Son regard descendit sur lui. Sa robe de sorcier était ouverte et elle pouvait voir le simple jean noir qu'il avait mis en dessous. Pour une raison inconnue, elle trouva sexy la vue de ses jambes vêtues de noir et des bottes en peau de dragon qu'il avait mises. Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle éprouvé le besoin de se rapprocher de Scrimgeour ?

La réponse voltigea dans son esprit et elle la mit de côté.

- Tu es fâché ? demanda-t-elle et il émit un bruit étrange.

- Non, dit-il, la voix un peu empâtée.

La tête de Hermione parut prise de vertiges à nouveau et elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-elle enfin.

- Non, répondit Harry, moi non plus.

Il leva ses bras pour se couvrir le visage.

- Ce vin était vraiment… vraiment… _lourd_, soupira-t-il.

- Tu me détestes ? s'enquit-elle.

Il semblait soudain important de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se sentait horriblement étourdie et le besoin de se coucher était presque écrasant. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'étendre à ses côtés s'il la haïssait, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Je ne te déteste pas, bredouilla-t-il.

Et il s'arrangea pour ajouter :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as baisé avec cet homme.

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, incapable de rester assise droite plus longtemps.

- Je crois qu'ils nous ont drogués, murmura Harry.

Oui, c'était logique. Elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça ; cette sensation ne pouvait être uniquement causée parce qu'elle était ivre. Mais pourquoi donc le Ministère les avait-il drogués ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas en colère à propos de ça ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas submergée de haine à leur encontre ?

Parce qu'elle voulait dormir. Rien d'autre ne comptait, excepté le fait qu'elle voulait dormir. Elle fut vaguement consciente que la respiration de Harry était devenue profonde et mesurée et sa dernière pensée fut qu'il dormait paisiblement et que c'était une bonne chose. Après ça, elle plongea dans ses propres ténèbres et ce fut tout ce dont elle se rendit compte cette nuit-là.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Lorsque Rachel Norges, assise derrière le bureau de la réception vit l'homme qui entra au Road Lodge International Hotel dans la lumière grise de l'aube de ce vendredi matin, elle se recula et combattit pour maintenir un sourire sur son visage. Il avait un aspect singulièrement déplaisant qui sembla refroidir fortement l'atmosphère du hall de réception ; elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui de toute sa vie.

L'homme s'approcha du bureau avec une expression sur la figure qui ne laissa aucun doute à Rachel, il ne voulait rien faire avec elle non plus, il lui demanda ensuite d'informer les deux pensionnaires qu'il devait rencontrer là de sa présence. Elle consulta le registre des réservations et se renfrogna, pour une raison inconnue, elle pouvait dire que ce n'était le genre d'homme à bien prendre les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Je suis navrée, Monsieur, dit-elle en lui offrant le meilleur sourire qui convenait à sa position, tout en voulait silencieusement qu'il parte. La réservation de Monsieur Potter et de Mademoiselle Granger a été tardivement annulée hier.

- Alors, ils ne sont jamais arrivés ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt calme et à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement, si calme mais tellement claire qu'elle était presque certaine que tout l'hôtel pouvait l'entendre.

- Non… Je suis désolée, Monsieur, ils ne sont jamais enregistrés.

- Est-ce qu'on a donné le nom d'un autre hôtel ? lui demanda-t-il avec un calme égal.

- Non, je suis désolée. La réservation a juste été annulée. Je n'ai pas d'autres informations.

L'homme jura doucement et se détourna du comptoir et de Rachel, qui permit à son sourire de s'effacer de son visage presque instantanément.

Il s'éloigna, quittant la réception et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec intérêt comme il se tenait à l'extérieur depuis un moment et commençait à parler dans ce qui ressemblait pratiquement à un nécessaire de maquillage pour dames. Il était terriblement pâle comme s'il n'était pas sorti au soleil depuis bien des années et, tandis que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, il mit une étroite paire de lunettes de soleil à monture fine sur ses yeux noirs avant de se diriger vers le parking.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Hermione était en train de rêver. Elle rêvait qu'elle était portée par une paire de bras forts, la sensation était chaleureuse et aimante. Il lui souriait, d'un grand sourire qui était peut-être un peu niais mais elle savait qu'il allait bien avec son visage mince, son long nez et ses yeux bleu clair. Elle était consciente de l'éclat de ses cheveux roux et elle sourit, recherchant plus, se demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus se l'imaginer plus clairement. Il allait l'embrasser et elle attendit. Ça faisait si longtemps. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Il y _avait_ une éternité que personne ne l'avait embrassée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment c'était, mais il allait l'embrasser maintenant et la mémoire lui reviendrait. Elle l'accueillerait. Elle accueillerait la sensation. Elle accueillerait le souvenir.

La baiser ne vint jamais. Une main se posa brusquement sur son ventre et elle se réveilla en sursaut. A côté d'elle, Harry s'agitait, baigné de sueur et enchevêtré dans sa robe. Harry était aussi en train de rêver mais son rêve n'était, à l'évidence, pas aussi serein que le sien. Il gémissait, pleurant qu'il était enfermé dans un placard, dans le noir et Hermione le secoua durement dans un effort pour le réveiller. C'était dû au fait que sa robe de sorcier était emmêlée autour de lui. Harry détestait les espaces clos et, en grandissant, il avait développé une étrange crainte à propos d'eux. Ceci, bien sûr, ne semblait pas s'opposer avec le fait que sa maison était si étroite et resserrée. Harry avait l'air de ne pas remarquer les similitudes entre sa maison et un placard à balais.

La peur était quelque chose d'autre qu'il pouvait déposer à la porte de sa tante et de son oncle, mais tandis qu'il se réveillait, sa famille moldue était la chose la plus éloignée de son esprit. Il regarda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et elle vit qu'il lui fallait un bon moment pour réaliser où il était, et avec cette réalisation vint une colère qui les balaya tous les deux.

Ils avaient été drogués. Le Ministre sud-africain les avait drogués !

- Bordel, c'est des conneries, fulmina Harry. Putain, je m'en vais.

- Harry… commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre.

Sa vivacité initiale après son réveil s'était rapidement amoindrie et elle se sentait groggy et fatiguée. Elle était soudainement soulagée qu'ils soient en un seul morceau et elle se demanda comment deux des plus grands Aurors que le Ministère n'ait jamais vus pouvaient avoir été mis hors d'état, à peine quelques heures après leur arrivée dans le pays. Harry était en train de déclarer qu'il allait envahir le bureau du Ministre et jeter un sortilège sur tous ceux qu'il trouverait. Il allait aussi trouver Glareglass et également lui lancer un mauvais sort. Hermione déglutit difficilement et repoussa ses propres craintes et ses penchants pour la vengeance. Ils pouvaient fulminer tant qu'ils voudraient, le résultat serait toujours négatif.

- Harry, dit-elle et elle fut contente que sa voix ne vacille pas. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement partir… et nous ne pouvons pas débouler dans le bureau du Ministre sud-africain et commencer à lancer de folles accusations…

- De folles accusations ? l'interrompit Harry. _Ils nous ont drogués, Hermione !_

Hermione respira âprement et essaya d'éclaircir sa tête.

- Nous devons découvrir ce qui concerne les Sangoma, insista-t-elle avec autant d'assurance qu'elle pouvait en rassembler, et autant que je sache, notre cas n'a rien à voir avec le Ministre. Nous devons faire ce que nous sommes venus faire ici.

- Et comment tu envisages de faire ça ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Tu penses que nous devrions suivre ce gros con de Glareglass à travers la ville ? Il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Attaché britannique en Afrique du Sud, mon cul !

- Nous devrions fausser compagnie à Glareglass, admit Hermione, refusant de se laisser aiguillonner par sa colère, mais ça ne devrait pas s'avérer si difficile. Essaie juste de te souvenir pourquoi nous sommes là, Harry… ou est-ce que tu veux que Luella vive sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vingt ans ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Laisse Luella en dehors de ça, marmonna-t-il.

Les premières questions dans l'esprit de Hermione étaient simples ; pourquoi les avait-on drogués ? Qu'est-ce que le Ministre sud-africain avait à cacher ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient même pourquoi Harry et elle étaient dans le pays ? Et, le plus important, avaient-ils le temps de découvrir ces choses-là ?

- Nous devons vérifier nos affaires, dit-elle, pour être sûrs que rien ne nous a été volé.

Harry s'extirpa du lit et commença à vider le contenu de son vieux sac cabossé sur le lit. Hermione fit de même avec réticence. Une part d'elle-même ne voulait pas savoir si on leur avait pris quelque chose, elle était encore en train de se cramponner à l'espoir que le fait d'avoir été drogué était un terrible accident.

Rien ne manquait mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de continuer à fulminer. Il sortit de la chambre à coucher pour aller dans le salon de sa suite sans même remarquer son opulence. Ce luxe n'échappa pas à l'œil de Hermione. Elle se demanda si le Ministère d'Afrique du Sud essayait de les aveugler avec cette richesse, si s'était le cas, ils avaient misérablement échoué. Car ça n'avait pas stoppé Harry dans son flot de vindictes à l'encontre des responsables qui l'avaient mis en danger.

- Peut-être que tu devrais prendre une douche, Harry, suggéra Hermione.

Elle en voulait une aussi, elle se sentait sale et groggy et une douche éclaircirait sans aucun doute sa tête. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, elle avait sa propre suite à côté de celle de Harry, elle n'en avait pas prise après leur admission le soir d'avant. Tandis que Harry claquait la porte de la salle de bain, elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva la clé que la réceptionniste lui avait donnée la nuit précédente.

Sa suite était aussi magnifique que celle de Harry, décorée dans le style edwardien moldu, c'était un peu vieillot mais elle était certaine que sa mère aurait dit que c'était plein de caractère. Ses propres goûts se portaient plutôt vers le rustique et le style provincial. Sa maison était peu moderne et clairsemée et Harry clamait que ça ne reflétait en aucun cas sa personnalité. Ces suites opulentes en étaient l'opposé extrême et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans tout ce luxe. Sa suite était décorée de diverses nuances et styles de brocards dorés, tandis que celle de Harry était bleue. Elle déposa prudemment son sac sur le sol, craignant de déranger quelque chose et farfouillant parmi les charmes qu'elle avait apportés avec elle pour entrer en contact avec le Ministère d'Angleterre.

Elle fut très alarmée quand elle vit qu'aucun d'eux ne marchait. Glareglass devrait répondre à bon nombre de questions ce matin ; bon sang, ce qui se passait était plus qu'évident. Elle décida que le mieux était de se doucher et de descendre tous les deux avant que le pompeux petit homme n'arrive ; de cette façon, elle pourrait au moins retrouver ses marques. Comme ça, Harry n'aurait pas l'opportunité de s'approcher de l'homme avant qu'elle ne puisse lui jeter un sort elle-même. Elle se demanda si Scrimgeour connaissait la nature peu scrupuleuse de son homologue sud-africain, ou du moins celui qui le représentait ici. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas avertie ?

Après sa douche, elle enfila une de ses hideuses robes moldues et souhaita qu'ils restent dans la partie sorcière. Des maigres informations qu'elle avait récoltées, elle avait appris que l'Afrique du Sud n'aménageait pas des endroits sorciers de la même manière qu'en Angleterre et on leur avait conseillé de se mélanger à la population moldue ; mais en jetant un œil sur la robe à fleurs qu'elle réservait généralement aux visites à sa grand-mère, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait bien se mélanger. Elle réalisa, assez brusquement, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de rire du ridicule accoutrement de Glareglass à l'aéroport le jour précédent ; il n'y avait aucun doute que son allure était tout aussi moche. Il aurait été prudent de faire un peu de shopping avant de venir ici. Sa mère aurait savouré l'occasion de la transformer.

Pendant un instant gênant, elle se demanda si elle s'adapterait au jean et au pull de Harry. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée et tordit sa tignasse de boucles indisciplinée en torsade peu soignée sur sa tête, avant de l'épingler pour la maintenir en place.

Elle avait l'air bien. _J'ai l'air bien_. Non, c'était faux. Elle avait l'air d'une tapisserie et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux. Elle aurait dû apporter du Liss'facile pour les aplatir un peu, mais bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas de son apparence depuis des années. Elle ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi elle s'en inquiétait maintenant. Se retournant vers le miroir de la salle de bain, elle fixa son attention sur la cicatrice qui fendait sa lèvre et se renfrogna. Dans son monde, les cicatrices étaient perçues comme un signe de bravoure mais dans le monde des Moldus, c'était une difformité qu'il fallait masquer.

Mais non, ce n'était pas attirant dans son monde non plus et elle le savait.

Elle vérifia sa montre et se demanda si Harry était prêt. Comme en réponse à son interrogation, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement et il était là, complètement habillé et si furieux que la veine de sa tempe pulsait.

- _T'AS BAISE AVEC SCRIMGEOUR !_ beugla-t-il si fort qu'elle eut peur que tous les clients de l'hôtel n'accourent.

Une rougeur brûlante embrasa son visage.

- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas en colère, dit-elle calmement.

- _J'ETAIS DROGUE !_ rétorqua-t-il en criant.

- Calme-toi, Harry ! dit-elle, en espérant qu'il baisserait au moins la voix. Est-ce qu'on peut juste y aller, s'il te plait.

- Non ! Il y quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Hermione !

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait un appui à sa déclaration.

- Mon Dieu, tu ne t'imposes pas une sorte de standard avant d'écarter tes foutues cuisses ? Ta chatte est pire qu'une putain d'attraction touristique ; tu pourrais ouvrir une putain de devanture sur le Chemin de Traverse et puis tu n'aurais même pas à t'embarrasser d'une putain de conversation préliminaire !

La honte de ce qu'il lui disait atteignit sa cible et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser voir qu'il l'avait touchée si durement, alors elle se força à réprimer sa rougeur.

- Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça, pourtant ! cracha-t-elle avec fougue.

- Si j'avais su avec qui je partageais l'espace, j'aurais été un peu plus réticent à y entrer, répliqua-t-il avec un venin égal.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer, ses yeux lui piquaient comme si des larmes allaient déborder. Elle inspira par le nez, craignant que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle pourrait émettre un son qui ressemblerait à un sanglot et il était hors de question qu'il entende ça d'elle. Harry lui jeta un regard furieux puis secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Du salon, elle entendit le bruit de la télévision qu'on allumait et des voix envahirent la suite.

Elle renifla, prit une autre inspiration et se força à aller vers lui.

- J'ai essayé de contacter Kingsley avant, dit Harry sans se tourner. Aucun des charmes ne fonctionne, pas plus que les cheminées.

Il changea de chaîne avec la télécommande et ricana.

- Putain de East Enders **(2)**, marmonna-t-il, Dudley adorait ça…

- Au moins nous pouvons demander à Glareglass pourquoi ils ont fait ça, fit-elle en essayant de tester la force de sa voix de peur de la voir trembler.

Harry pivota vers elle et la fixa furieusement, sans s'ennuyer à cacher son dégoût.

- T'as pas pigé, hein ? Glareglass ne va pas nous aider. Il va tout nier. _Rufus_ n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ici, ce Glareglass n'est pas loyal à notre Ministre, pas s'il a permis que ça arrive.

- Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas, dit faiblement Hermione, mais tandis elle disait ses mots, elle ne les croyait pas.

- Et bien, s'il l'ignorait alors il est encore pire qu'inefficace, conclut Harry amèrement.

La télévision continua en fond sonore et ils se turent. Hermione se sentait malade. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry se fâchait contre elle mais c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon. Beaucoup d'hommes la regardaient de cette façon, des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés dans des endroits sombres et qu'elle voulait oublier.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit-elle et ça sonnait aussi creux qu'elle se sentait. Finissons-en avec ça et nous pourrons rentrer à la maison.

Harry aurait pu argumenter qu'il était encore très tôt mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire, il n'attendit pas que Hermione ramasse son sac et tout leur argent, ainsi que les dossiers pleins de photographies et les parchemins. Elle rassembla leurs

affaires en soupirant et le suivit.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Ça n'avait pas pris trop longtemps pour les trouver. Comme la plupart des Ministères, les Sud-africains manquaient prodigieusement d'imagination pour cacher les gens. En vérité, ils ne voulaient probablement pas du tout cacher les Aurors anglais, juste les mettre dans un endroit assez voyant pour satisfaire leur propre communauté de sorciers et suffisamment éloigné pour rendre les Aurors eux-mêmes confus. Vraisemblablement, le Ministre n'avait pas la moindre idée du motif qui les avait amenés là et Glareglass était probablement terrifié d'être attrapé la main dans la boîte de gâteaux.

Et Glareglass avait plus que sa main dans la boîte de gâteaux.

Le Mount Nelson était un vieux bastion généralement loyal au Ministère qui logeait les sorciers étrangers dans l'opulence et la splendeur pendant qu'on s'assurait qu'ils ne s'égaraient pas trop loin. Si les Aurors ne changeaient pas au contact de cet environnement, le Ministre pouvait même tenter de lancer un sortilège de confusion sur eux, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme Potter auparavant. Même avec les diverses singularités de l'air sud-africain, un charme de confusion glisserait sur Potter comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Bien sûr, il était possible que certains fonctionnaires du Ministre soit déjà passé les prendre ce matin et soit en train de les guider à travers la ville dans un sorte de chasse à l'oie sauvage, mais il en doutait. Le Ministre préférait un départ tardif et l'hôtel était actuellement bondé de Moldus qui s'étaient levés tôt pour prendre part aux excursions touristiques du jour. Non, le Ministère attendrait sans aucun doute le bon moment, à savoir jusqu'à ce que les Moldus soient partis et espérant que les Aurors feraient de même.

- Je crois que Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Granger ont pris une chambre dans cet hôtel hier soir. Pourriez-vous les informer que je suis là pour les rencontrer ?

La jolie jeune fille noire derrière le bureau de la réception vérifia dans la base de données d'un petit ordinateur – qui brouillait tellement l'esprit de la plupart des sorciers – et commença à acquiescer.

- Oui, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien prendre un siège dans le salon de thé, je vais appeler leurs suites et leur demander de descendre.

En dépit de sa malheureuse apparence, l'homme était très poli. Il opina du chef et se retira dans le salon pour attendre.

**°°°§§§°°°**

L'humeur de Harry menaçait de rester sombre toute la journée comme il descendit en trombe jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel. Ce bâtiment avait quelque chose d'une grande et vieille lady ; l'hôtel rose bonbon semblait un peu hors du temps avec ses jardins nuancés et ses promenades à colonnes. Chaque chambre était richement meublée dans le style edwardien qui était sans doute populaire du temps de l'empire quand les autochtones noirs étaient à peine plus que des esclaves. La présence troublante de la montagne était imposante, spécialement en ce matin d'hiver, et elle semblait être le miroir de la propre humeur de Harry. Harry avait prêté peu d'attention au paysage grandiose, pas plus qu'il n'avait prêté attention aux richesses de l'hôtel lui-même. Son esprit était occupé avec les problèmes du cas qu'ils avaient à résoudre, la traîtrise de Glareglass et ce qui semblait être la nymphomanie de sa meilleure amie.

A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Scrimgeour… parmi tous les hommes. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il avait cru qu'elle avait changé ses penchants. La seule idée de la toucher en ce moment lui donnait la nausée. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à dire. Il avait passé une grande partie du jour d'avant à faire l'amour avec sa femme et sans doute, compliqué plus encore leur relation. Mais au moins, c'était sa femme pas un Ministre de la Magie arrogant et suffisant.

Il y avait une chose que Harry avait remarquée, et c'était quelque chose qui pouvait lui donner une sorte de légèreté, c'était que le personnel de l'hôtel était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Un porteur passa vers eux, un grand homme noir vêtu d'un impeccable uniforme blanc et quand il surprit l'œillade de Harry, il sourit largement ce qui fit reculer Harry sur ses pas et tendre le cou pour l'observer marcher. Ce ralentissement permit à Hermione de le rattraper et elle lui jeta un œil intéressé.

- Tu as remarqué comme ils sont beaux ? demanda-il, oubliant un moment qu'il était fâché contre elle.

- Ils ?

- Les membres du personnel, je n'en ai pas encore vu un qui était laid.

Hermione regarda en arrière vers l'homme qui déverrouilla la porte d'une chambre fermée. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry et le dévisagea avec surprise.

- Je ne pensais pas que les hommes étaient à ton goût.

- Je ne pensais pas que Scrimgeour était au tien, rétorqua-t-il, crispé. Mais je suppose que nous sommes pleins de surprises.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer ses préférences sexuelles, bien qu'il trouva étrange qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué sa petite faiblesse pour les hommes séduisants, elle le connaissait depuis quinze ans après tout. Mais pour être franc, il n'avait rien fait à propos de ça, alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle remarqué ?

Hermione retomba dans le silence et il soupira inconfortablement. Il n'était pas stupide et il n'était certainement pas insensible. Il avait vu son visage dans la salle de bain et il savait qu'elle avait été sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Si on considérait qu'il était possible que Hermione n'ait pas pleuré depuis la mort de Ron, c'était un moment significatif. Il envisagea de s'arrêter dans le hall, là, et de lui demander comment c'était arrivé mais en ce moment, il ne se faisait pas confiance pour aborder le sujet sans hurler. Ils allaient probablement prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand ils seraient en bas et il pouvait peut-être s'arranger pour aborder le sujet.

Ils tournèrent au coin et la réception s'ouvrit devant eux. Hermione ne disait rien du tout et Harry craignait cependant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Le mieux aurait été de la ramener dans sa suite et de lui parler mais commencer à discuter soudainement de leurs sentiments pourrait l'inciter à l'envoyer de se faire foutre sans la moindre hésitation.

A l'extérieur dans la cour, il pouvait voir un certain nombre de cars touristiques dont les moteurs tournaient et les portiers qui portaient le casque colonial paraissaient décidemment avoir froid dans l'air de ce matin d'hiver. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avaient toujours voulu faire ce genre de voyage à l'étranger et les brochures de ces voyages faisaient régulièrement partie du mobilier à Privet Drive à l'approche de chaque été. Bien sûr, ils utilisaient toujours Harry comme excuse pour ne pas partir et lui, comme l'enfant qu'il était, récupérait les brochures avant qu'ils ne les mettent dans la poubelle. Il aimait alors l'idée que les cars reviennent, des cars qui l'emmèneraient ailleurs, n'importe où. Maintenant, il les regardait avec un léger sentiment de dédain en espérant qu'ils emportent leur cargaison de Moldus rapidement. Ils lui rappelaient sa famille et tandis que certains de leur monde avaient en quelque sorte romancer sa prime enfance, ils n'avaient pas eu la malchance de la vivre.

Les Moldus les prirent tous les deux par surprise, jaillissant soudainement du salon de thé pour se répandre dans le hall de réception dans un bruyant concert de voix. Pendant un moment, ils furent submergés par la foule et leur instinct les fit s'arrêter et espérer que les Moldus passeraient simplement à côté d'eux. Ils échangèrent un regard pressant et Hermione sembla en danger d'être noyée par le mouvement de foule. Harry tendit le bras et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'amener plus près de lui, capitulant pour un instant en la tenant de manière rassurante.

Ils récoltèrent de nombreux coups d'œil et ils n'étaient pas certains de savoir pourquoi. Deux jeunes filles parurent trouver Harry plutôt à leur goût et il remarqua que la main de Hermione papillonnait avec embarras vers sa lèvre tandis qu'une femme la dévisageait ouvertement. Harry regarda leur tenue et décida que même s'ils étaient légèrement démodés, leurs allures n'étaient pas si mal. La robe de Hermione était vraiment laide et ses jeans avaient certainement connus des jours meilleurs, mais considérant qu'un des groupes participant à une excursion semblaient tous avoir revêtus la même parka rembourrée, il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient le droit de dévisager les deux Aurors parmi eux.

Les Moldus parlèrent un très long moment et Harry voulait les faire se dépêcher. Il voulait manger quelque chose et se préparer à confronter Glareglass. Hermione voudrait sans doute insister pour l'interroger au moins sur les Sangoma et ils écouteraient tout ce qu'il dirait en essayant de séparer la réalité de la fiction. Après la nuit dernière, Harry ne faisait plus confiance à l'homme pour dire la vérité sur quoi que se soit. Il devait de toute évidence avoir quelque chose à cacher et devait être pétrifié que les Aurors le retrouvent. Si les meurtres en Angleterre étaient reliés ou non avec ce que leur cachait Glareglass, quoi que se fut, Harry le découvrirait sans doute jusqu'à un certain point.

Hermione s'impatientait visiblement parce qu'il la vit glisser sa main dans le sac qui contenait sa baguette. Les Moldus réagirent à son charme silencieux, avançant vers la porte à pas modérés, ce qui laissait la réception libre pour les sorciers qui se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Ta famille moldue ne serait pas contente de toi, en cet instant, chuchota-t-il mais le ton était léger.

Il y avait des circonstances où l'utilisation des sortilèges était nécessaire.

- Tu as vu comme ils ont réagi lentement ? murmura-t-elle âprement. Ils auraient dû courir.

- Je pensais que tu avais fait ça intentionnellement, répondit-il à voix basse, on n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se précipitent dehors comme un troupeau d'hypogriffes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose que non, rétorqua-t-elle, mais elle semblait troublée et un froncement creusa ses sourcils. C'est un peu étrange, non ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu avais la main dans ton sac et tu n'as pas pu sortir ta baguette, ça a probablement affecté la force de ton sort.

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Ils marchèrent à travers le foyer du salon maintenant dégagé, ce dernier dominait les vastes jardins et on y servait le petit-déjeuner et le café à ceux qui le demandaient. La pièce elle-même était époustouflante. La Montagne de la Table était clairement visible par les fenêtres à carreaux et le soleil entrait à flot, remplissant la pièce de lumière matinale. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'un soleil matinal en hiver et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être impressionné. La clarté de la pièce lui donnait presque l'illusion qu'il faisait chaud à l'extérieur ; bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en était rien. Les élégants serveurs, membres du personnel plus magnifiques encore qu'il en fut intrigué, servaient le café et le thé à quelques clients qui profitaient du soleil matinal à l'intérieur.

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux avec un autre grand sourire. Harry fut un peu surpris de voir que c'était la même femme qui les avait accueillis le soir d'avant, ou elle travaillait très tôt ou elle avait travaillé toute la nuit.

- Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle poliment. Je suis contente de vous voir avant que vous ne sortiez. J'ai essayé dans votre chambre mais vous étiez déjà parti. Il y a un monsieur qui souhaite vous voir, il est juste là-bas, il a dit qu'il était votre guide pour la journée.

Alors, Glareglass était déjà là. Harry consulta sa montre, il était encore très tôt et il avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour laisser sa mauvaise humeur retomber. La fille ne semblait pas trouver étrange qu'un guide arrive si tôt, et considérant les nombreux touristes qui venaient de se rassembler en troupeau vers les cars, il comprenait pourquoi. Il la remercia et se retourna vers Hermione avec une expression résignée ; ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Harry se sentit momentanément confus parce que la silhouette replète de Glareglass n'était nulle part en vue.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Hermione à côté de lui et il regarda ce qu'elle était en train de fixer.

Et ils virent le visage facilement reconnaissable de Severus Snape, assis dans le salon.

Non. Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Harry rattrapa la jeune femme de la réception avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

- Notre guide, dit-il précipitamment, c'est sensé être un petit gros, la figure un peu rouge et probablement habillé comme un artiste de cirque…

La fille sourit comme pour s'excuser.

- Non, Monsieur, ce monsieur là-bas est le seul qui a demandé après vous.

Harry voulait argumenter avec elle, parce que seule une perversité du destin aurait permis qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que cette homme une nouvelle fois. Hermione émit un rire étrange, haut perché et légèrement hystérique comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire non plus.

- C'est hors de question, lui dit Harry.

Son estomac était tombé à pic et il se sentait soudain glacé.

- Tout simplement hors de question.

Hermione était devenue muette et Harry voulait la secouer et la forcer à lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une espèce de plaisanterie malsaine.

- Ce… Ce doit être une coïncidence, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence que le seul sorcier visible dans cette pièce soit _lui_ ?

Hermione semblait juste perdue puis elle lança un regard soucieux à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être… Je ne sais pas…

- Scrimgeour doit avoir perdu l'esprit s'il pense que je vais passer une minute avec cet homme, dit Harry. Enfin, la drogue prend un sens maintenant, Quelqu'un qui emploierait Snape ne peut pas être digne de confiance.

- Mais Harry… fit Hermione qui semblait perplexe. Harry, tu penses qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Harry… Je ne sais pas si c'est juste. Je veux dire, Glareglass a dit qu'il voulait nous voir ce matin et à la place, on a Snape ? S'il travaille pour eux, tu ne crois qu'il aurait été présent au banquet hier soir ?

Oui, c'était logique. Snape n'était pas sensé être là, Snape manigançait quelque chose. Harry en grogna presque de satisfaction.

- Nous pouvons tout simplement retourner dans nos suites, dit-il, et attendre Glareglass.

- Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions demander à Snape ce qu'il veut ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Non. Je ne veux rien demander à ce salaud !

- Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider, le raisonna Hermione. Je veux dire, tu as dit toi-même que Glareglass n'allait rien nous dire. Peut-être que Snape sait quelque chose à propos des Sangoma.

- Et peut-être qu'il peut aller se faire foutre.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller lui demander, dit Hermione avec entêtement. Il doit être là pour de bonnes raisons… Je veux dire que tu détestes le voir mais je pense qu'il ressent joliment la même chose pour toi. Il ne serait pas venu ici simplement pour nous dire bonjour et boire une tasse de thé !

- Non, répéta Harry, pleinement conscient qu'il se comportait comme une tête de mule. Je ne vais pas m'approcher de lui.

- Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, Harry !

- Alors, vas-y seule !

Elle secoua son menton avec colère et lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry, grandis ! Il était innocent, il a été blanchi par le Ministère et oui, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu le hais mais nous avons un boulot à faire !

Harry ne la laissa pas finir, il ricana et se tourna et fit l'impardonnable ; il partit.

**A suivre…**

NDT :

**1) **en anglais le verbe « to sleep with somebody » signifie à la fois dormir avec quelqu'un mais aussi coucher avec quelqu'un, d'où le commentaire de Hermione.

**2) **East Enders, sitcom britannique très connue dans les pays anglophones.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	7. chapitre 41

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen, le lien vers la fic originale est dans mon profil.

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Voici donc la 1ère partie de ce chapitre qui compte en vo 68 pages verdana 12 ! Excusez du peu ! Azrael Geffen l'a, elle-même, découpé en 3, j'ai fait de même.

**Chapitre 4 – 1ère partie.**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait d'arriver. Pour la première depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Harry Potter avait fui- et fui face à quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait. Il attendait d'elle qu'elle lui court après et lui donne raison. Mais, en la circonstance, elle ne ferait rien de la sorte. La vue de Severus Snape assis dans un confortable fauteuil en osier dans le salon était loin d'être une bonne chose, mais tout ça commençait à prendre un sens pour elle. Scrimgeour avait été réticent à lui donner le nom du guide ; en fait, il l'avait dissimulé complètement. Etait-il possible qu'il ait été aussi loin que la séduire pour l'empêcher de le questionner ? Il devait savoir que Harry ne voudrait jamais travailler avec Snape… Mais avait-il escompté que Harry fuirait ?

Elle, certainement pas.

Elle avait deux options ; s'approcher et voir ce que Snape voulait ou suivre Harry. En cet instant, elle voulait voir ce que Snape savait, et sa volonté de savoir était plus forte que sa volonté de suivre Harry.

Snape avait pris à Harry la seule couverture de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Peu importait qu'en fin de compte, Dumbledore et Snape aient entièrement concocté le scénario. Peu importait que Snape n'ait agi que sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Rien n'importait à Harry, excepté le fait que Snape lui avait pris Dumbledore. Hermione s'était souvent demandée si le ressentiment de Harry ne devait pas plutôt se diriger vers Dumbledore. Après tout, c'était Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence, Dumbledore qui ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier ce qui allait se passer, Dumbledore qui ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi.

Ainsi, si c'était possible, Harry détestait Snape plus qu'il avait haï Voldemort. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, et pourtant, elle ressentait aussi la haine dans son esprit. C'était plus facile de haïr l'homme que de comprendre qu'il avait été capable de tuer quelqu'un qui avait défendu sa cause envers et contre tous. Comme McGonagall l'avait souvent dit, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais voulu entendre un seul mot contre Snape.

Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Snape était le seul homme en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour qu'il le tue.

Hermione regarda Harry s'en aller et ne fit aucun mouvement pour le suivre. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, seule, et pendant un instant, elle fut certaine que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans une pièce avec Severus Snape. Elle avait dix-neuf ans la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait vu mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Après la guerre, il avait quitté le Wizengamot en homme libre, blanchi par un déploiement de preuves et d'explications que Dumbledore avait laissé derrière lui. Hermione l'avait observé s'en aller avec un étrange sentiment de désarroi ; il n'avait pas sa place en prison, il avait juste fait le boulot qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, alors pourquoi le méprisait-elle ? Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une personne raisonnable ; pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui pardonner ?

Parce que Ron était mort et que Snape avait eu le culot de survivre. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Avec le départ de Harry, elle n'avait d'autre option que de continuer seule. Elle frotta ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, froissant le tissu de son horrible robe moldue sous mes paumes. Elle prit un profond soupir et se jeta à l'eau, prenant les insuffisantes secondes avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne pour se composer une expression décente.

Snape était assis près de la fenêtre ensoleillée, buvant une tasse de café. A côté de lui, il y avait une petite table octogonale recouverte de magazines de papier glacé et elle fut un peu amusée par le fait qu'il feuilletait paresseusement l'un d'eux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un homme grand et huileux qui était bien trop pâle et bien trop mince pour un Moldu, son nez crochu était comme une marque de fabrique dont elle se souvenait depuis l'école de manière si précise qu'un frisson la traversa. Mais, en le regardant maintenant, avec huit ans de souvenirs relégués derrière elle, elle pouvait discerné qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi cireux qu'il l'avait été, et qu'à la mi-quarantaine, il portait plutôt bien son âge; aucune ride réelle ne creusait ses traits et les cernes sombres qui avaient pris résidence sous ses yeux pendant la guerre s'étaient considérablement amoindris.

Il remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de robe mais, qu'à l'inverse de la plupart des sorciers, il n'avait pas l'air absurde en vêtements moldus. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas choisi un complet épouvantablement criard et dément pour s'habiller. Il semblait revêtir une tenue composée d'un pantalon noir tombant lâchement et d'une chemise qui lui fit penser à la tenue que ses parents mettaient lors de leur cours de Taï Chi du samedi matin. Elle se donna presque un coup de pied devant cette simplicité et regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Une fois de plus, elle frotta ses mains sur sa robe et espéra qu'il se garderait de faire un commentaire.

Elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas fixer un sourire sur sa figure et, à la place, elle s'arrangea pour rendre son expression aussi impassible que possible. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Severus Snape étaient ceux d'un homme cruel qui détestait jusqu'à son existence. Sa matinée n'avait déjà pas été bonne ; tout ceci allait difficilement la rendre meilleure. Elle voulait que Harry soit là. Elle voulait lui hurler dessus parce qu'il la laissait seule pour faire face à Snape. Elle voulair rentrer chez elle et tout oublier de cet horrible voyage. Mais à la place, elle se composa un visage passif et s'avança pour rencontrer Severus Snape.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Snape savait que les deux Aurors étaient arrivés, exactement comme il savait qu'ils avaient discuté la perspective d'une rencontre avec lui. Il connaissait aussi l'identité des Aurors et que Scrimgeour n'avait pas jugé utile de les éclairer sur celui qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Il savait tout ça pas parce qu'il s'était inquiété de regarder vers eux mais parce qu'il pouvait entendre leurs esprits hurler. Il n'était pas surpris, l'esprit de Potter n'avait jamais été particulièrement discipliné et celui de Granger avait manifestement oublié à quel point elle était sensée être brillante.

Il ne s'ennuya pas à entrer plus loin dans leur tête, il doutait d'y trouver quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

Il pouvait sentir la haine émaner de Potter en épaisses vagues qui s'écrasaient contre ses barrières personnelles et éclaboussaient inutilement ses pieds. Il se fichait de l'opinion de Harry Potter et il n'y avait rien que Potter puisse lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas déjà dit lui-même. Et, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais apprécié Potter de toute façon, alors, ils avaient au moins leur aversion mutuelle en commun.

Scrimgeour leur avait peut-être caché le nom de Snape afin d'éviter toute confrontation avec Potter, mais ne rien dire au petit héros ne ferait que retarder l'affrontement – d'ailleurs, c'était probablement ce que voulait Scrimgeour. Potter pouvait difficilement commencer à lui hurler dessus au fin fond de l'Afrique du Sud, pas si Scrimgeour refusait de s'approcher d'une cheminée. Néanmoins, Potter aurait pu avoir un accès de colère avec sa partenaire mais il avait maîtrisé ça de façon plutôt admirable.

Il jeta un œil appréciateur à la photo du top modèle sur la page qu'il regardait. La mode qui arrivait avec le printemps ne l'intéressait pas et il ignorait pourquoi il avait choisi un magazine au lieu du journal qui lui donnerait au moins une indication de ce qui se passait dans le monde.

Tandis qu'il attendait que Miss Granger rassemble assez de culot pour s'approcher de lui, d'une chiquenaude, il se rendit à la fin du magazine pour lire les pages d'horoscope ; ces dernières années, il avait développé une faiblesse pour les prévisions astrologiques moldues, et il avait besoin de quelque chose qui l'amuserait avant de passer la journée avec la plus insupportable Je-sais-tout qui ne soit jamais entré dans sa salle de classe.

Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose à lui apprendre de plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il espéra que quel que soit l'affaire qui amenait ces deux-là à Cape Town, elle serait conclue rapidement. Scrimgeour lui avait dit qu'il y avait eu des meurtres en Angleterre et que Granger avait découvert une sorte de connexions avec les traditions Sangoma sud-africaines. Il aurait voulu entendre le raisonnement derrière ses suppositions pour établir s'il y avait un lien réel ou pas. Il espérait leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient besoin de voir et les renvoyer à Londres en quelques jours… peut-être même en quelques heures. Il ne les voulait pas ici, pas quand il avait enfin commencé à organiser quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vie.

Granger était en train de s'approcher et il lança un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il était vêtue d'une hideuse création bleu poudre qui n'avait jamais été mise en vedette dans les pages du magazine qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle se forçait à avancer, essayant de faire comme si rencontrer un homme qu'elle considérait sans aucun doute comme un salaud ne l'ennuyait nullement.

Il prit un instant pour se composer lui-même une attitude. Il finit son café au lait – une autre petite faiblesse qu'il avait développée depuis qu'il s'était installé à Cape Town – puis ferma le magazine avant de le replacer délicatement sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il la laissa plantée là, à attendre, comme s'il était à nouveau le professeur et qu'il finissait d'annoter des papiers avant de lui prêter attention.

Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère des meilleurs hôtels de Cape Town et, bien qu'il n'eût aucun doute sur le fait que c'était Jellaby et ses acolytes qui avaient changés la réservation des Aurors, il se sentait enclin à avoir du ressentiment pour eux. C'étaient des Aurors ; ils auraient dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, Potter avait probablement pensé qu'il méritait tout à fait qu'on l'installe ici. Il était vraisemblablement ravi d'être séquestré dans le plus grand luxe, comme le sauveur qu'il pensait être. Rien sinon le meilleur pour le héros du Monde Magique, ainsi il était là, entouré de richissimes Moldus couverts de bijoux et qui passaient leur temps à rire de leurs propres plaisanteries avant de monter dans des cars touristiques qui les emmenaient vers les Cape Flats où ils pouvaient reluquer l'horrible pauvreté des autochtones noirs. Snape ne ressentait que du mépris pour eux.

Elle attentait là, tapant impatiemment de son pied botté et il daigna enfin lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Et il fut soudainement content d'avoir fini son café parce qu'il était presque certain qu'il l'aurait recraché.

Par Merlin, quand était-ce arrivé ?

Elle était entièrement silencieuse, comme si elle ne pouvait penser à rien de poli, même vaguement, à lui dire. Elle était de stature moyenne et légèrement trop mince. Son esprit tourna au ralenti, décidant que tout ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin était quelques bons repas pour se remplumer. En dessous de cette robe vraiment affreuse, il pouvait discerner une taille ténue qui se courbait pour former des hanches qui aurait été rondes avec un peu plus de poids. Il pouvait difficilement rater ses petits seins, la robe semblait tomber sans forme sur son corps mais le tissu les soulignait bien, accentuant le fait qu'ils étaient fermes et hauts placés, il en fut bouche bée pendant la plus brève des secondes.

Miss-Je-sais-tout Granger avait grandi.

Il se leva promptement et, à sa grande honte, maladroitement, bousculant la table des magazines et journaux qui tombèrent en tas à ses pieds. Décidant que le mieux était de faire comme si de rien n'était, il lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

Elle recula dans un mouvement si instinctif qu'elle ne réalisa probablement pas qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle ne leva pas sa propre main et il ferma ses doigts en les éloignant, à peine ennuyé de réprimer un soupir. Le regard de Hermione était fixe et brutal et l'indignation de Snape grandit dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attendue à une plaisante rencontre mais il n'avait pas demandé à les rencontrer et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui serrer la main l'irritait au-delà de la raison. Son esprit lui commanda de faire exactement ce que Potter avait fait et de tourner les talons. Mais il n'était pas Potter et il avait accepté de le faire.

Il abaissa sa main malvenue et lui retourna son regard d'acier. L'effet fut instantané et parfait ; elle recula d'un pas et parut décidemment mal à l'aise. Il se permit un petit sourire de triomphe. Il était doué en œillades meurtrières ; c'était un don du ciel.

L'instant était devenu gênant cependant et il décida qu'ils pouvaient rester là à se fixer toute la matinée ou alors il devait devenir plus aimable. Et comme il était honnêtement envie d'en finir avec cette intrusion dans sa vie et d'en terminer rapidement, il décida que la dernière option était la plus appropriée à la situation.

- Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginée en Auror, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton soyeux face à son malaise grandissant, je pensais que c'était le rêve de Potter.

- Et quelle carrière vous attendiez-vous à ce que je choisisse ? demanda-t-elle platement.

Son petit menton aigu se releva d'un air obstiné, ce qui amena presque un sourire sur les lèvres de Snape.

- Enseignante, peut-être, répliqua-t-il sans hésitation. Je supposais que vous vouliez rester à l'école.

- Oui, et bien… dit-elle, crispée, comme vous pouvez vous en souvenir, je n'ai pas eu la chance de finir mes études… J'ai eu d'autres choses à faire pendant ma dernière année.

- Je vois.

Son expression se tendit et il se demanda si elle lui mènerait la vie dure à cause de ça maintenant. Ce serait mieux si elle le faisait, de cette façon ils pourraient traiter avec l'inévitable rapidement et seraient libres d'en venir à la raison de sa visite.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps, finit-elle diplomatiquement, et je ne dirais pas que mon manque d'ASPICS m'ait fait du tort de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Il y eut un temps où vous considériez que votre instruction était tout ce qui comptait, Miss Granger.

- Il y eut un temps où je croyais plein de choses.

Encore une fois, il se demanda si elle allait remettre le passé sur le tapis et il se prépara à un assaut de ce genre. Mais à la place, elle le surprit en donnant un petit coup sec avec son menton et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Professeur Snape ?

Il fut instantanément confus.

- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Granger ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Peut-être que le Ministère lui avait vraiment embrouillé le cerveau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce que Glareglass l'avait déjà eue ?

- Je suis ici parce qu'on m'a demandé de venir, Miss Granger. Le Ministre Scimgeour a certainement mentionné que vous auriez un guide ?

Elle le fixa avec méfiance puis un air de confusion parcourut son visage.

- Mais nous l'avons déjà rencontré, Monsieur Glareglass… il est venu à l'aéroport hier soir.

- Glareglass vous a dit qu'il était votre guide ?

- Oui…

Une fois encore, elle parut confuse et peut-être un peu paniquée.

- Il a dit que Scrimgeour lui avait dit que nous arrivions. Il a ajouté qu'il était l'Attaché britannique en Afrique du Sud.

- Et c'est vrai, il l'est, répliqua Snape. Et il n'y a aucun doute que Scrimgeour l'a informé de votre venue… mais il n'aurait jamais demandé à Glareglass de vous servir de guide.

- Mais il ferait de vous notre guide ? s'enquit-elle, la suspicion était de retour dans sa voix. Pourquoi vous ?

- Parce que je vis ici, Miss Granger et contrairement à Glareglass, j'ai très peu de difficulté à m'associer avec les Sangoma… ce sont eux que vous recherchez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Son acquiescement fut si discret qu'il le manqua presque.

- Glareglass ne les a même jamais mentionnés…

Cela ne le surprit pas. Glareglass voyait les Sangoma de la même façon que les Sangs-purs voyaient les Moldus, moins que des humains.

- Alors, Prof…

- Je vous en prie, l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Je ne suis pas professeur, je ne l'ai pas été depuis très longtemps.

- Et comment préféreriez-vous que je m'adresse à vous, Monsieur Snape ?

- Severus irait très bien.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent comme si elle ne pouvait imaginer l'appeler comme ça. Salopard de traître menteur et meurtrier roulerait sans doute mieux sur sa langue, mais quelque chose d'aussi anodin que son prénom ?

Elle éclaircit sa gorge d'une quelconque obstruction imaginaire.

- Et bien… Severus, le Ministre Scrimgeour vous a envoyé pour nous guider. Je suppose que nous devrions discuter des Sangoma avant.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au luxueux salon du Mount Nelson Hotel. Il savait que le petit-déjeuner finirait dans une heure environ puis viendrait le Morning Tea, collation reconnue à Cape Town et qui attirait de nombreux touristes qui se régalaient de gâteaux à la crème et de sandwiches au concombre. En vérité, les touristes ne le concernaient pas, ils étaient généralement stupides et les remarquaient rarement… bon, ils les remarqueraient probablement mais plus à cause de l'affreuse robe que Miss Granger avait mise qu'à propos de leur conversation.

Mais ils pouvaient déjà voir un certain nombre d'yeux les observant. Les serveurs noirs qui quitteraient cet endroit à la fin de la journée et retourneraient aux Cape Flats en bus avec la nouvelle que deux sorciers avaient pris résidence à l'hôtel et qu'il leur avait rendu visite.

Mais les serveurs ne le concernaient pas non plus ; c'était que le Ministre sud-africain avait rempli l'hôtel d'espions.

- Miss Granger, je ne crois pas que c'est l'endroit pour parler des Sangoma.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de discerner des menaces et leva les yeux, perplexe.

- Nous pouvons aller dans ma suite, dit-elle à contrecoeur. Je suppose que vous avez eu l'occasion d'examiner les dossiers mais j'ai mes copies avec moi au cas quelque chose vous manquerait…

- Miss Granger, l'interrompit-il, à côté de vouloir vous informer sur les Sangoma qui sont en relation avec des meurtres particuliers, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Mais vous devez avoir reçu les dossiers, insista-t-elle. Scrimgeour a dit qu'il vous avait envoyé un hibou express. Peut-être qu'ils ont été délivrés dans les bureaux du Ministère d'ici.

- Je doute que Scrimgeour soit assez stupide pour envoyer quelque chose au Ministère sud-africain, Miss Granger.

- Et vous n'avez pas reçu de hibou ?

- Les hiboux viennent rarement ici.

- Mais les hiboux vont partout, dit-elle, ayant vraiment l'air de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait lui mentir.

- C'est tout à fait évident qu'ils ne vont pas partout, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il et pour la première fois, il sentit un vrai pincement d'irritation. Vous trouverez aussi difficile de transplaner ici, d'où le besoin de chaussures pratiques et une lourde dépendance aux automobiles.

L'expression de méfiance sur son visage tourna en pure confusion.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, pourquoi les hiboux ne viendraient pas ici ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas transplaner ?

Il ressentit une satisfaction mesquine le remplir et il dut réprimer le sourire suffisant qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses traits.

- Il y a beaucoup de Muti dans l'air, Miss Granger, et il faut un moment pour s'y habituer. Le Muti pèse sur vos pouvoirs et même si certains endroits en contiennent moins que d'autres, il couvre une grande partie du pays.

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, dit-elle carrément. C'est quoi, le Muti ?

- Une fois encore, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en discuter.

- Je ne bougerai pas jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce que c'est, fit-elle avec entêtement.

Il soupira vraiment et pendant un instant, il souhaita être encore le professeur qui inspirait la crainte. Cependant, il ne l'était plus et il savait qu'il devait lui donner quelque chose s'il voulait la faire bouger. Il voulait bien jouer le jeu pour le moment.

- Le Muti est la magie conjurée par les Sangoma. Elle emplit l'air et subsiste dans tout ce qu'ils font et elle crée quelque chose qui s'apparente à des bulles dans notre propre magie qui contiennent nos pouvoirs plutôt efficacement. Vous trouverez que la sensation est plus forte dans certains endroits… mais vous devriez être en sécurité dans cet hôtel.

- Les charmes ne marchent pas, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Les charmes ?

- Nous avons apporté des charmes avec nous pour contacter le Bureau des Aurors, chez nous. Nous n'avons pas pu les forcer à fonctionner ce matin.

C'était inattendu, il n'avait rien senti quand il était entré dans l'hôtel et les charmes auraient dû marcher. C'était possible que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Ministère leur ait fait subir une altération de leurs facultés.

- Si vous permettez que j'y jette un coup d'œil, je suis certain que je pourrais…

- Non, dit-elle un peu trop rapidement, non, c'est bon. Dites-m'en plus à propos du Muti.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Dans certains endroits, vous ne le remarquerez pas mais une fois que vous serez dans les townships, vous pourriez avoir de considérables problèmes pour utiliser vos pouvoirs.

- Et vous vivez ici ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Vous vivez ici sans vos pouvoirs ?

Il se permit un sourire direct cette fois-ci, juste un petit, tandis qu'il secouait légèrement sa tête.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Miss Granger, ça demande une certaine habitude pour les utiliser mais il est possible d'y travailler.

Elle semblait très nettement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir des difficultés avec ses pouvoirs mais elle se recomposa rapidement une attitude.

- Et les Sangoma peuvent faire ça ? Ils créent le Muti ?

Il soupira encore une fois et regarda brièvement autour de lui vers les serveurs qui avaient stoppé leur travail et les fixaient franchement.

- Pas ici, Miss Granger, dit-il.

- Ma suite, alors ?

Il ne voulait aller dans sa suite. Il doutait que leurs questions sur les Sangoma aient quelque chose à faire avec le Ministère, mais il était pleinement conscient que Jellaby les avait placés là pour les espionner et il ne voulait pas que le Ministère connaisse ses affaires. Scrimgeour savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Ministère, c'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Snape.

- Non, Miss Granger, votre suite n'est pas adaptée. Je doute que Monsieur Potter apprécie cette intrusion.

Elle rougit et parut indignée par le sous-entendu.

- Harry a sa propre suite, dit-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'arrangeait pour révéler exactement ce qu'elle essayait de cacher. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi une certaine amertume rampa dans son estomac, c'était quelque chose proche de la déception et il se réprimanda silencieusement pour sa bêtise.

- Il y a un café, dit-il, masquant son acrimonie sous meilleur ton soyeux. En dehors, dans les Cape Flats. Si vous voulez des renseignements sur les Sangoma, Miss Granger, je suggère que nous partions voir des gens qui dépendent de leurs talents.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ; cherchant vraisemblablement Potter qui, selon Snape, ne ferait pas d'apparition.

- C'est loin ? demada-t-elle. On peut y aller à pied ?

- Les Cape Flats sont éloignés, en dehors de la ville, Miss Granger. Nous irons en voiture, précisa-t-il en montrant un trousseau de clés.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et remua un peu, sans doute qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'il savait réellement conduire. Puis elle se détendit et un sourire poli mais faux traversa ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr… Severus… Si vous voulez bien me montrer le chemin.

**°°°§§§°°°**

En lieu sûr, Harry regarda Hermione quitter l'hôtel avec Snape depuis le bureau de réception. Il se baissa vivement pour ne pas être vu et, bien que le personnel, tout en vérifiant les entrées et les sorties des clients, trouvât son attitude un peu bizarre, ils semblaient tous le trouver plus qu'un peu mignon. La fille qui leur avait montré où se trouvait Snape un peu plus tôt lui lança un clin d'œil plutôt dragueur.

La sorcière et le sorcier qui se dirigeaient vers le parking paraissaient nettement décalés. Snape était trop grand et trop mince dans son complet noir ordinaire, ses cheveux gras retombant platement sur ses épaules et son nez disproportionné au milieu de son visage décharné. Il était même légèrement voûté, peut-être pour compenser le fait que la fille qui le suivait était aussi petite qu'il était grand. A côté de Snape, Hermione avait l'air d'une petite poupée – comme celle qu'habillait la propre fille de Harry. Luella avait une merveilleuse collection d'habits de poupées qu'aucune personne réelle n'aurait jamais revêtue et la robe de Hermione ressemblait horriblement à l'une d'elles.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire tout à fait qu'elle partait avec Snape mais il décida rapidement que c'était une preuve admirable de son dévouement. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait bien avoir décidé que c'était mieux d'aller avec le connard graisseux que de rester à l'hôtel et argumenter sur sa vie sexuelle avec Harry.

Tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de sa vue, Harry émergea de derrière le bureau et alla vers les baies vitrées pour les observer partir – et comme si c'était une façon de l'avertir, Snape se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de se glisser de côté et de se cacher, en prétendant que Snape ne l'avait pas vu mais il n'en fit rien. Il se campa sur ses pieds et le fixa, s'assurant ainsi que Snape sache bien qu'il ne voulait être nulle part près de lui.

Hermione était la plus diplomate des deux. Elle était meilleure dans les situations où la diplomatie était souveraine. Elle pouvait maintenir un sourire factice sur son visage pendant des heures alors que celui de Harry commençait à se déformer après quelques minutes. Harry était de loin meilleur quand il s'agissait d'action. Il était bon à s'assurer que les indices se connectaient, et s'il pouvait toujours compter sur son caractère rusé et audacieux, son habileté diplomatique se soldait par un échec cuisant. Chez Hermione, d'un autre côté, c'était naturel. Il comptait souvent sur elle pour servir de tampon à sa causticité (bien qu'il puisse se montrer très charmant s'il imposait à son esprit de le faire) et il le savait. Le plus important était qu'elle le savait aussi. Son habileté avec les mots l'emportait souvent sur le charme de Harry, spécialement pour les gens dont le charme n'avait aucun effet.

Des gens comme Severus Snape.

Il pouvait dire en voyant l'expression sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas contente d'y aller et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il allait le payer quand elle reviendrait. En disant ça, il allait devoir maintenant supporter seul Glareglass et c'était peut-être pire que de partir avec Snape. Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait y échapper en courant après eux sur le parking.

Mais non, il l'avait abandonnée et laissée avec Snape ; c'était trop tard pour faire amende honorable. Ils s'étaient disputés toute la matinée et maintenant il la laissait avec le pire homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Harry doutait qu'elle le cherche pour autre chose que du travail la semaine suivante. Pas qu'il s'en inquiète si elle ne le faisait pas. Bien qu'il appréciât sa compagnie au lit, il était pleinement conscient qu'il en avait marre. Entre Hermione et Ginny, son boulot et le Ministère, il se sentait écartelé comme un élastique tiraillé de toutes parts qui commençait à se tendre.

Il se demanda de façon absurde à quoi pouvait ressembler le fait de retomber amoureux, de dormir paisiblement une nuit complète, de sortir et de prendre du bon temps. Il ne pouvait voir aucune de ces choses arriver. Elles ne le permettraient pas et il ne le méritait pas.

En y repensant, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il craque finalement. Il s'éloigna de la porte et remonta dans sa suite. Si quelqu'un d'autre le cherchait, la réception appellerait sa chambre et pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que Harry pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait rien à faire.

Ce qui, bien sûr, signifiait qu'il avait du temps pour réfléchir et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment.

Il n'avait pas agi en professionnel. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Hermione le lui dire et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle lui dirait ces mots en vrai plus tard dans la journée. Il était parti et maintenant il avait laissé un homme en qui il n'avait pas confiance l'emmener en voiture – Dieu seul savait où.

Mais Severus Snape avait été blanchi par le Wizengamot. Harry lui-même avait fourni les preuves pour l'innocenter. Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall l'avaient convaincu de les aider. Dumbledore l'aurait voulu ainsi, Snape avait fait un sacrifice après tout et Harry savait combien il était difficile de refuser quand Dumbledore demandait de faire quelque chose.

Mais le tuer ? Harry ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il obéisse à cet ordre-là. Et c'était probablement pourquoi Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas demandé. Snape le ferait. Snape était si froid. Et il n'était pas question que Harry puisse un jour travailler avec lui, pour cela, il aurait fallu le ligoter et le forcer.

Et connaissant Rufus Scrimgeour, il pouvait le faire.

Il y avait d'autres moyens d'en savoir plus sur les Sangoma sans l'aide de Severus Snape. Hermione, manifestement, ne le pensait pas puisqu'elle était partie avec lui. Il devait avoir dit quelque chose de convaincant pour la faire partir. Mais selon la logique de Harry, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils pouvaient bien tout apprendre des Sangoma, ça ne résoudrait pas le cas. Savoir pourquoi quelqu'un tuait n'allait pas nécessairement les aider à le trouver et ils n'avaient encore pas la moindre idée de l'identité du meurtrier. Quelqu'un était en train de tuer des enfants de sorciers, en Angleterre ; ils auraient dû être chez eux pour tenter de résoudre cette enquête, pas en Afrique du Sud dans un hôtel de luxe.

Une fois dans sa suite, il se débarrassa de son jean moldu et de son pull et avança tranquillement en sous-vêtements jusqu'à la baie vitrée de son balcon pour admirer la montagne. Il se tourna et trouva le programme imprimé de la télévision bien rangé puis il inspecta le contenu de son élégant réfrigérateur. Malgré sa volonté de rentrer chez lui en Angleterre pour rechercher le tueur, il réalisa aussi qu'il était stupidement amoureux de sa suite. Il avait découvert cet amour ce matin-là, sous la douche. Son cottage n'avait pas de douche et comme la seule douche qu'il avait eue, avait été celle de sa tante et de son oncle (et ils n'avaient pas manqué de calculer le temps que prenait ses visites à la salle de bain de peur qu'il n'utilise trop d'eau chaude) et elle ne lui avait jamais manqué. Mais la douche qu'il avait expérimentée ce matin même avait été rien moins que magnifique.

La suggestion de Hermione de rénover Grimmauld Place lui revint et il réalisa qu'il pourrait probablement avoir une douche installée dans la salle de bain là-bas à moitié aussi décente que celle-ci. La maison était certainement assez large et il pouvait assurément la rendre aussi opulente que cet hôtel. Mais il avait toujours dit qu'il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne vive dans cette maison.

Il arrivait encore à voir le désordre qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux dans la maison des Black. Il pouvait encore les voir, tous trois, démantelant systématiquement l'endroit, déchirant les peintures des murs, mettant les meubles en pièces et arrachant les lattes du parquet à la recherche du médaillon caché ici par Regulus Black. Ron avait commencé à démolir le mur où était suspendu le portrait de la vieille Madame Black quand Hermione s'était souvenue du médaillon, celui que personne ne pouvait ouvrir, celui dont on s'était débarrassé des années auparavant et qu'on avait jeté hors de la maison. Ils avaient eu de la chance de Kreattur l'ait dissimulé dans son nid en désordre. Harry avait eu peur qu'ils finissent pas écumer les magasins de vieilleries de l'Allée des Embrumes. Une fois qu'ils avaient mis la main sur l'Horcrux, il avait verrouillé la maison et souhaité ne jamais y revenir.

Il ne pouvait pas voir la ville depuis sa chambre et une partie de lui en était content. Il n'était pas un bon touriste et il le savait. Dans un tout dernier effort pour sauver leur mariage, Ginny et lui avaient fait un voyage en France. Il avait tenu trois jours avant de prétexter le besoin de retourner au travail comme excuse pour rentrer à la maison. Il détestait ne pas savoir où il allait, il détestait les rues qui ne lui étaient pas familières et il détestait les promenades apparemment sans but des touristes. Harry avait besoin d'un objectif et sans ça, il avait l'impression que toutes les occupations étaient inutiles. Hermione avait émis la théorie qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à chercher ses ennemis dans l'inconnu que maintenant il s'était accroché à la sécurité de ce qui lui était familier.

Harry avait alors émis la théorie que Hermione l'avait romancé à l'extrême et qu'elle aurait dû mieux le connaître.

Il tapota son ventre plat et caressa le fin duvet noir qui recouvrait le bas de son abdomen. Il envisagea de retourner au lit pour se branler, chose qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de faire et de toutes les façons de passer une matinée, celle-ci semblait très bonne. Mais, à la place, il trouva sa robe de sorcier et la passa au-dessus de sa tête. Si le Ministre sud-africain avait ordonné qu'on les drogue, il y avait sûrement des charmes cachés qui les espionnaient ; Harry décida qu'il était prudent de les rechercher avant l'éventuelle arrivée de Glareglass.

Il lança un rapide sortilège de révélation mais ne trouva rien, ce qui signifiait très peu, n'importe quel sorcier qui se respectait pouvait créer un charme qui résistait à une révélation basique. Même un étudiant de Poudlard pouvait le faire s'il était doué.

Harry se rappela, bien longtemps auparavant, que Snape avait ordonné à la Carte de révéler ses secrets et qu'il avait été récompensé par des insultes. Il sourit presque rêveusement à ce souvenir. Les Maraudeurs étaient à l'école quand la Carte avait été crée et elle éludait toutes les tentatives de révéler son contenu.

Une corbeille de fruits élaborée, posée sur la table à café avait l'air tentante, particulièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin-là. Il choisi distraitement une pomme et mordit dedans avant de se rappeler que la corbeille n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre. Il cracha le morceau dans sa main et se débarrassa de la pomme dans une poubelle recouverte de brocard. Après un instant, il plaça la corbeille entière sur le sol, à côté de la poubelle, comme pour se souvenir de ne pas y toucher.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter et il se redressa avant d'y répondre. C'était soit Hermione qui revenait, soit quelqu'un qui lui venait lui annoncer que Glareglass était en bas et il souhaita ne pas avoir changé de vêtements, sans doute qu'il devrait sortir à nouveau et s'il pouvait faire passer sa robe de sorcier pour une sorte de peignoir d'intérieur dans cette chambre, il ne pouvait guère se promener dans les rues de Cape Town avec.

Il ouvrit la porte et sursauta à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du battant. Ce n'était pas Hermione, pas plus qu'un membre du personnel dont le gentil sourire l'aurait bercé lors d'un fantasme passager, non, cet homme était tout autre. Il avait la même peau riche et sombre qui l'avait tellement intrigué chez Blaise Zabini. Cet homme était bien plus âgé que Blaise ou Harry, bien que la façon dont sa peau noire était tendue sur la fine ossature de son visage ne suggérait aucun âge. C'était surtout dans sa présence. Il était plus grand et mieux bâti que Harry et ses cheveux coupés très court tourbillonnaient comme des grains de poivre noirs et gris contre son crâne. Il y avait quelque chose émanant de lui qui fit tourner la tête de Harry et ses membres semblaient soudainement lourds, une sensation qui força Harry à serrer les poings et à remuer les doigts pour tenter d'éloigner cet engourdissement. Il était vivement conscient que sa bouche était grande ouverte et il la ferma promptement.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, dit l'homme.

Et avant que Harry ait une chance de répliquer, il tendit ma main pour le saluer.

- Je m'appelle Nero, Monsieur Potter ; je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer.

Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de recouvrer ses sens et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait pris de faiblesse, comme s'il venait juste de reprendre le réseau de Cheminette après une longue période.

- Bonjour Nero, dit-il, testant sa voix et il trouva que parler le faisait se sentir un peu mieux.

- Quand j'ai découvert que le Ministère vous avait séquestré ici, j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir, continua aimablement Nero.

Les soupçons de Harry augmentèrent à la mention du Ministère mais il resta étrangement calme et il se trouva à demander stupidement :

- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, répondit Nero avec amusement. Je suis un sorcier.

- Et vous travaillez pour le Ministère ?

Sa méfiance lui donna finalement un coup de pied et l'étrange sensation diminua dans son corps. Nero sourit de manière tolérante.

- Après vos expériences de la nuit dernière, Monsieur Potter, vous avez probablement réalisé que notre Ministère de la Magie n'est pas entièrement digne de confiance. Je ne travaille pas pour eux.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut rencontrer un sorcier de votre calibre… ou de votre réputation.

- Je vois, et c'est un Harry Potter en chair et en os que vous attendez ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé, depuis son arrivée en Afrique du Sud, chaque sorcier qu'il avait rencontré voulait le dévisager, il commençait à se sentir comme un animal de foire. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais connu ici – il n'était rien de plus qu'un nom dans un manuel scolaire de sorcellerie, un héros d'une autre époque. En Angleterre, il y avait des enfants qui pensaient qu'il était mort depuis longtemps, généralement parce que son nom était dans les mêmes livres que Merlin maintenant. Il savait qu'un jour sa propre fille les lirait, mais il doutait qu'elle puisse faire la connexion entre le vaillant héros des pages de son livre d'histoire et son père plutôt pathétique.

En fait, il aimait l'idée d'être considéré comme étant mort, et maintenant qu'il avait beaucoup de cicatrices, celle sur son front attirait à peine un coup d'œil. Il pouvait simplement disparaître et il ne manquerait à personne.

Mais ça ne semblait être le cas ici. Ici, à Cape Town, tout le monde savait qui il était. C'était un peu intimidant.

- Vous êtes plus jeune que je ne le pensais, dit Nero en réponse à sa question et Harry fronça les sourcils.

Tout le monde savait que Harry était jeune, généralement les gens lui disaient qu'il était plus vieux qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas – la plupart du temps, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait cessé de grandir à dix-sept ans quand il avait battu Voldemort.

- Le Ministre Jellaby était très désireux de vous rencontrer, fit Nero d'un air pénétrant.

- Ça semble être contagieux, rétorqua Harry en le regardant de haut en bas.

L'homme avait l'air plutôt détendu dans cet environnement opulent, ce qui défiait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur la population noire locale. Pas qu'on lui en ait dit beaucoup. Il décida qu'il était mieux d'en venir au fait ; il n'était pas entièrement à l'aise avec cet homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Nero ?

- Je crois que c'est moi qui peux vous aider, Monsieur Potter, répliqua Nero.

- Harry.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Appelez-moi Harry, je vous en prie. Monsieur Potter me rappelle mes professeurs d'école.

Nero y réfléchit puis parut sincèrement content ; il sourit largement et acquiesça tandis que ses yeux balayaient le visage de Harry.

- Très bien, Harry, j'espère vous apporter un peu d'assistance. Le Ministre anglais n'enverrait pas deux Aurors dans notre pays à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux, je vous offre mon aide dans la mesure de mes moyens.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide à quiconque, pas plus que partager quoi que se fut avec des étrangers, et certainement pas les détails d'un crime qu'il considérait comme de la brutalité moldu moins de deux jours auparavant. Les Sud-africains étaient manifestement méfiants et avides de garder leurs propres secrets et soudainement, il y avait cet homme sur le pas de sa porte qui lui offrait son assistance. Il dévisagea Nero et se demanda ce que cherchait cet homme.

Il décida de faire paraître cette visite aussi inoffensive que possible, espérant pour la première fois être parti avec Hermione et Snape – ou même que Glareglass arrive. Au moins, il saurait où il mettait les pieds.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette offre, Nero, mais je crois que nous pouvons étudier les traditions locales et ce genre de choses par nous-mêmes.

- Les traditions locales ?

Nero lâcha un rire de gorge.

- Je crois que vous devez être à la recherche des Sangoma, Harry. C'est une profonde honte que je ne travaille pas pour le Ministère. Ils seraient si soulagés d'entendre que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par leurs affaires.

Harry le fixa, toujours pas enthousiasmé par Nero mais intrigué maintenant que les Sangoma avaient été mentionnés. Il n'allait certainement pas hésiter à utiliser cet homme pour des informations.

- Alors vous connaissez les Sangoma ?

- Bien sûr que je connais les Sangoma, Harry. Et si vous descendez au bureau de la réception, ils pourront vous donner des très jolies brochures touristiques qui répertorient les meilleurs endroits où les trouver.

Ce n'était pas ce que Harry s'attendait à entendre et le froncement qui creusait son sourcil l'attestait.

- Alors, ce sont des Moldus ? Une attraction pour touristes ?

- Les Sangoma sont les guérisseurs traditionnels de ce pays. Ils prennent des écorces et des racines et ils fabriquent des médicaments de toutes sortes. Ce sont aussi des sages-femmes, des conseillers, ce genre de choses. Alors que les occupants des Cape Flats leur font implicitement confiance, les gros autobus chargés de touristes les louent pour des démonstrations de guérison, prennent des photos et rentrent chez eux avec des contes sur les coutumes pittoresques.

- Vous vous moquez d'eux ? demanda Harry.

Son air renfrogné n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis un moment.

- Ils jouent à la magie, Harry ; il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas se moquer d'eux. La seule différence entre les Sangoma et les fanatiques New Age qui peuplent le monde occidental est que les autochtones noirs ont élevé le Sangoma au-dessus des autres. Ce ne sont que… des Moldus… et en fin de compte, ils sont inoffensifs.

Cette explication sur les Sangoma ne convenait pas à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas chasser le sentiment grandissant que cet homme pouvait bien avoir beaucoup à cacher au Ministère, c'est pourquoi Harry se demandait pourquoi Nero était venu le voir. Peut-être juste découvrir ce que Harry lui-même cherchait. Mais justifier les Sangoma comme des Moldus inoffensifs semblait bien trop simple. Ceux qui avaient tué les enfants en Angleterre se désignaient eux-mêmes comme des Sangoma et ils avaient levés les sortilèges de sécurité d'une maison de sorcier sans réveiller personne. Si cette personne n'avait été qu'un innocent Moldu, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle entre dans cette maison – ni même qu'elle la trouve, d'ailleurs.

D'autre part, utiliser le mot Sangoma pouvait tout aussi bien n'être qu'un stratagème pour éloigner les Aurors de la piste du véritable tueur et les envoyer en Afrique du Sud chasser l'oie sauvage tandis que l'assassin était en train de se préparer pour un festin de meurtres.

Il devait garder son esprit ouvert. Il ne connaissait pas les motifs de Nero et écarter les Sangoma sur la parole d'un inconnu serait plus qu'idiot.

- Ils croient aux sacrifices ? s'enquit Harry, décidant de le pousser un peu plus loin.

- Oui, confirma Nero, des animaux, des chèvres principalement.

Il agita sa main d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ils croient que ça rend leur magie plus forte.

- Et ça marche ?

Nero le fixa, jaugeant le héros du Monde Magique puis il inclina sa tête, contrit.

- Ce sont… des Moldus, Harry. Ils n'ont pas la conception de la vraie magie. Ils concoctent leurs médicaments et la conviction de leurs patients fait le reste.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et remarqua avec une certaine panique que sa baguette était enchevêtrée dans les plis de son jean qu'il avait laissé par terre. Il commençait à se sentir un peu nauséeux et se demanda si c'était un effet secondaire de la drogue qu'il avait absorbée le soir d'avant. Quelque chose dans ses intestins lui disait que ce n'était pas ça, quelque chose lui disait que c'était cet homme qui provoquait ce sentiment si étrange. Une fois encore, il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'éclaircir sa tête.

- Alors, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir ? questionna-t-il prudemment. Et d'après vous, nous sommes venus ici pour rien et nous aurions aussi bien fait de rester chez nous ?

- Je détesterais vous voir perdre votre temps et votre énergie pour quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas.

Harry afficha le plus diplomatique de ses sourires sur sa figure (ce dernier aurait fait la fierté de Hermione) et acquiesça vivement.

- Et bien merci beaucoup, dit-il avec une efficacité bien entraînée. Je tiendrais compte de votre conseil et je suis certain que je prendrai une décision très bientôt.

Le sourire de Nero s'effaça de son visage, telle une rebuffade et il devint soudain sérieux.

- J'ai remarqué que votre partenaire, Miss Granger, avait quitté l'hôtel ce matin avec un sorcier anglais. Croyez-vous que c'est prudent, Harry ? Etes-vous certain que vous pouvez lui faire confiance ?

- Aussi sûr que je peux avoir confiance en vous, répliqua Harry, impressionné par la diplomatie qu'il manifestait en face de ses instincts qui lui hurlaient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet homme.

- Et vous savez qui il est ? demanda Nero.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire ; si Nero ne connaissait pas la relation qui l'unissait à Severus Snape, alors il avait vraiment mal fait ses devoirs. Tour le monde en Angleterre savait qui était Severus Snape et tout le monde savait que Harry le haïssait.

- Je sais très bien qui il est, dit Harry.

Pour une étrange raison, il ressentait le besoin de défendre le connard graisseux – ou au moins, la décision de Hermione de quitter l'hôtel avec lui.

- Il est traité avec une grande méfiance par notre Ministère, fit Nero. Ils travaillent très dur pour l'expulser de notre pays… Ils y échouent bien sûr.

- Et pourtant, ayant eu un peu d'expérience avec votre Ministère, je dirai que leur méfiance est presque une approbation rayonnante.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé avec eux, fit observer Nero.

- Je n'en vois pas le besoin, rétorqua Harry.

- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance, souligna Nero d'un air satisfait.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas, répliqua Harry brusquement. Il y a une différence.

Il commençait à s'impatienter ; essayer de trouver ce que cherchait Nero n'était pas la façon dont il avait envisagé de passer sa matinée.

Mais le sourire revint une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Nero, ce qui augmenta la méfiance dans l'estomac de Harry. Nero acquiesça avec un étrange air d'excuses et ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir.

- Pardonnez-moi, Harry. Je ne suis pas venu pour argumenter avec vous, je voulais juste vous offrir mes services.

Harry sentit chaque muscle de son corps se tendre tandis que Nero s'asseyait sur le canapé, se mettant clairement à l'aise dans la pièce.

- Vous m'avez déjà dit que les Sangoma étaient d'inoffensifs guérisseurs Moldus qui n'avaient aucune capacité magique, dit Harry tandis Nero faisait paresseusement courir un doigt sur l'arrière du canapé. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour en savoir plus sur les Sangoma ? questionna Nero en secouant la tête, incrédule. Non, non, Harry, il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus. Envoyer deux puissants Aurors pour une telle mission semble terriblement excessif.

Le jour d'avant, Harry aurait été d'accord mais il était certain que Nero essayait de lui soutirer des informations et le Ministère était terrifié qu'ils découvrent quelque chose – même Snape y était parvenu. Il avait été idiot de croire que rien n'allait arriver.

Nero n'allait nulle part dans l'immédiat et à moins que Harry se prépare à essayer physiquement de jeter l'homme dehors – quelque chose qu'il douter pouvoir faire – il allait devoir tenter de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Et s'il allait parler, il pouvait aussi bien essayer de découvrir des choses par ce moyen.

- Hier soir, votre Ministère a organisé un banquet pour nous et puis nous a amené dans cet hôtel. Ils nous ont drogué. Pourquoi ?

- Dans le très simple but de jeter un œil à vos affaires sans votre ingérence ou protestation, répliqua Nero d'un air nonchalant. C'est une pratique très commune.

- Alors peut-être que votre Ministre a besoin d'une leçon de Relations Internationales entre Sorciers.

Harry fut encore une fois impressionné par la réserve dont il faisait preuve, bien que ce fut une bonne chose que ni Jellaby, ni Glareglass se soient assis à la place de Nero.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient trouver ?

- La raison de votre présence ici, bien sûr. Le Ministre anglais envoie deux Aurors ici. Pas n'importe quels Aurors, deux héros du Monde Magique – et l'un d'eux est Harry Potter, lui-même. Le Ministre Jellaby est sans nul doute terrifié que l'Angleterre fasse une sorte de surenchère de pouvoir.

- Et vous ? demanda Harry. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis seulement honoré de vous rencontrer, Harry.

Harry était en train de souhaiter chèrement ne jamais avoir donné sa permission de l'appeler par son prénom. Aucun de ses détecteurs de magie noire n'avait émis le moindre son, mais jusqu'ici Harry n'avait jamais tellement accordé de crédits à ces objets, pas quand ses tripes lui hurlaient que cet homme manigançait quelque chose. Il prit la corbeille de fruits posée sur le sol et la tendit en direction de Nero.

- C'était très agréable de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'un ton sec. J'espère que vous avait apprécié « l'expérience Potter », je vous en prie, acceptez cette corbeille de fruits en cadeau et fermez la porte derrière vous.

Nero se leva placidement, très à l'aise et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte, ignorant la corbeille.

- Soyez prudent, Harry, dit-il tranquillement. Ici, nous ne tolérons pas les sorciers qui fourrent leur nez partout et vous pourriez découvrir que vous avez eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Harry déposa les fruits empoisonnés derrière lui, à côté de la poubelle et regarda Nero partir. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, comme s'il s'attendait au retour de Nero.

Sous une forme ou une autre.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	8. Chapter 4 partie 2

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen, le lien vers la fic originale est dans mon profil.

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 – 2ème partie**

Hermione fut immensément soulagée que Snape sache vraiment conduire. A côté du fait que les Cape Flats était à une bonne distance en dehors de la ville elle-même, elle était pleinement consciente que bon nombre de sorciers qui se mettaient au volant de n'importe quelle voiture n'avaient aucun droit de le faire. Les sorciers étaient des êtres merveilleusement illogiques et beaucoup ne pourraient jamais comprendre le concept de la conduite, vérifier ses rétroviseurs, regarder où ils allaient, changer les vitesse ou utiliser un accélérateur, embrayer et freiner, tout ça en même temps. Bien sûr, ceci n'empêchait pas la plupart d'entre eux de conduire et Hermione avait eu la malchance d'être véhiculée par plusieurs d'entre eux.

Snape conduisait bien pour un sorcier. Il était un peu irrégulier ; l'utilisation du clignotant semblait lui échapper assez souvent et il croyait que le feu orange signifiait qu'il devait accélérer au lieu de ralentir mais comme Hermione ne conduisait pas elle-même, elle pouvait difficilement faire un commentaire sur ces petits défauts.

Hermione ne dit rien tandis qu'ils roulaient, utilisant l'excuse du silence pour ne pas le distraire ainsi elle n'avait pas à lui parler. En vérité, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, bien qu'une bonne douzaine de questions lui remplissait la tête. Pourquoi il vivait ici était la plus évidente et pourquoi Scrimegour lui avait demandé d'être leur guide en était une autre. Il ne fit aucun effort de conversation non plus, il conduisait simplement et Hermione se tourna vers la fenêtre, ne voulant vraiment pas le regarder plus que nécessaire.

Cape Town, elle le découvrit rapidement, était une cité vaste et magnifique et une ville de contrastes. Il semblait étrange que cette cité construite dans un riche et très beau style européen fût en lisière de l'Afrique. Même le paysage était un endroit de contrastes, des libres étendues de la baie à la montagne qui surplombait, siégeant patiemment et éternelle, dominant la ville de sa présence. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour rechercher un tueur, elle se serait crue en vacances. Pas qu'elle ait été en vacances depuis son enfance.

Si elle avait été avec une personne autre que Snape, elle aurait pu le questionner sur la cité, son histoire, son époque. Au lieu de cela, elle était assise silencieusement, regardant fixement la fenêtre, tandis que la ville cédait sa place aux parcelles des banlieues puis aux maigres constructions et aux jardins envahis d'herbe jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ne puisse voir que des plaines monotones avec de temps à autre, une tente ou deux sur le côté de la route pour rompre le paysage. Le premier affleurement de petites cabanes, toutes blotties les unes contre les autres et semblant sur le point de s'écrouler, provoqua une exclamation chez Hermione. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et puis soudainement, il lui semblait qu'une ville entière faite de bouts de métal et de vieux containers de navires émergeait de la plaine poussiéreuse.

- Bienvenue à Khayelitsha, Miss Granger, dit Snape avec ironie. Vous constaterez que vous êtes en train de reluquer les maisons de ces gens et ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ça.

Des gens vivaient ici ? Des gens vivaient dans ces petites cabanes qui avaient l'air construites de morceaux de métal soudés ensemble pour former une sorte de large boîte avec une ouverture en guise de porte. Elle pouvait à peine croire que des gens vivaient dans de telles conditions alors qu'une ville comme Cape Town siégeait non loin de là, et tandis qu'ils avançaient, les maisons devinrent plus nombreuses et elle remarqua les gens qui se déplaçaient. Prêtant plus d'attention maintenant qu'elle savait que des personnes y vivaient ; elle remarqua que certaines structures n'étaient pas du tout des maisons. Beaucoup d'antiques containers de navires avaient été peints et décorés et se désignaient eux-mêmes comme des barbiers ou des salons de coiffure et même une église. Des enfants marchaient sur le bas côté de la route, certains portaient des paquets et des denrées ; d'autres étaient vêtus de ce que Hermione supposa être un uniforme scolaire. Lentement, des rues commencèrent à se former tandis que les immeubles devenaient plus solides et une ville émergea.

La ville ressemblait maintenant à un faubourg poussiéreux et miteux. Des rangées de maisons en béton remplaçaient la sinistre ville de cabanes. Ils s'engagèrent dans une des rues et elle put voir de nombreux magasins et cafés miteux. Elle remarqua un marché coloré et, horriblement, un car de touristes rempli de riches Moldus blancs qui étaient en train de photographier la pauvreté des Noirs à travers les vitres sans même quitter le confort de leurs sièges.

Snape darda sur le bus un regard haineux tandis qu'il le dépassait et ricana :

- Intéressant passe-temps pour Moldus, marmonna-t-il et Hermione se demanda s'il se rendait même compte qu'il parlait. La misère est une si merveilleuse attraction.

- Peut-être qu'ils trouvent ça valorisant, répliqua-t-elle comme si elle se devait d'ériger une sorte de défense pour les touristes. Voir autant de privation pourrait les rendre charitables.

- Oh, oui, ils peuvent revenir de leur safari de charité avec leur poupée Monkeybiz **(1)** et se lamenter sur la triste condition des Noirs entre deux cocktails sur la baie.

Son venin la prenait un peu par surprise ; pas parce qu'elle ne se serait attendue à du venin de sa part, c'était Severus Snape après tout, mais parce que son venin semblait plus viser la richesse des touristes que leur manque de capacités magiques. Elle aurait normalement pensé que c'était leur statut de Moldu qui aurait provoqué son mépris en premier.

Mais dans un certain sens, c'était le cas.

Comme le car faisait une halte sur le bord de la route, elle sentit une petite vague de panique. Les touristes ne descendraient pas de leur bus et ils étaient en grand nombre, était-ce dangereux ici ? Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir être forcée d'utiliser de la magie contre ces pauvres Moldus ?

Snape sortit de la voiture et se déplaça jusqu'à son côté et, dans un surprenant geste de galanterie, lui ouvrit la porte. En voyant sa figure, elle réalisa que si elle ne sortait pas immédiatement, il la tirerait lui-même du siège.

Mais, au moment où elle descendit du véhicule, elle chancela, retombant presque sur son siège. Il lui attrapa le bras et elle se dégagea instinctivement d'un coup sec. L'air était dense et suffoquant. Ses membres étaient soudain en plomb.

- Prenez le temps de respirer, Miss Granger, dit-il, ne lui offrant pas de nouvelle aide. Le Muti est très fort ici.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ses poumons lui firent mal, elle avait une terrible envie de vomir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ressent ça ? demanda-t-elle. Ils font ça à volontairement ?

- Les Sangoma ne savent pas que le Muti a cet effet-là sur les sorciers étrangers, expliqua patiemment Snape, et je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus.

Son estomac s'agita et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se tenait là, si calmement. Elle sentit de la sueur perler sur ses lèvres et descendre le long de son dos. C'était vraiment terrifiant.

- Vous le sentez ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, répliqua-t-il et il avait l'air parfaitement bien. Cependant, je vis ici depuis sept ans et j'y suis habitué.

Elle s'appuya contre la voiture et le regarda avec reconnaissance tendre sa main vers son sac posé sur le sol et fermer sa porte. Comme il soulevait le sac, elle remarqua que son poignet pâle était cerclé de trois bracelets noirs qui étaient faits de lacets de cuir. Ça semblait être une chose ridicule à remarquer quand on savait à quel point elle se sentait mal.

- Combien de temps ça vous a pris pour vous y habituer ? voulut-elle savoir avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable.

- Si vous prenez le temps de vous calmer, vous trouverez que la sensation diminuera, dit-il et elle voulut le frapper d'être là si suffisant et assuré.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre ici avec ce sentiment qui l'oppressait ? Elle se sentait écoeurée, si nauséeuse qu'elle voulait se rouler en boule et mourir. Elle regarda vers lui et ses yeux larmoyèrent.

- Respirez, Miss Granger, répéta-t-il avec vraiment peu d'intérêt dans la voix. Respirez avant de vous évanouir.

Tout ceci était ridicule. Elle essaya de soulever sa tête et d'inhaler profondément, respirant à travers la douleur de ses poumons, avant d'exhaler fortement. Elle ferma les yeux et répéta le processus, inspirant et expirant à un rythme mesuré jusqu'à ce que son esprit se vide et que la seule chose dont elle fut consciente soit les simples paliers de son souffle. La lourdeur parut diminuer et son estomac se rétablir et elle put se redresser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Snape qui était là en face d'elle, muet, portant toujours son cartable. Il n'y avait plus d'expression suffisante sur son visage maintenant, elle fut surprise d'y voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la patience et elle réalisa qu'il avait probablement fait la même chose lorsqu'il avait affronté la première fois le suffocant Muti dans l'air.

Elle continua à se concentrer sur sa respiration et s'arrangea pour regarder autour d'elle, englobant la rue pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture. Ce n'était pas aussi décrépit qu'elle l'avait cru au début. Les devantures des magasins, bien que miteuses, étaient vivement décorées et même gaies. C'était dur que croire que derrière, des gens vivaient dans des cabanes que beaucoup, chez elle en Angleterre, n'envisageraient pas comme habitations. Il y avait des ordures dans les rues et le peu de goudron qui était sur la route est plein de trous qu'on avait rempli de gravier et de sable. Non loin de là, en bas de la rue, derrière elle, elle pouvait voir la place de marché qu'ils avaient dépassé en roulant.

Le soleil était bel et bien levé et Hermione ne put que deviner l'heure. Il était encore raisonnablement tôt et les quelques personnes qui étaient dehors paraissaient se diriger vers la place du marché avec des sacs en plastique plein à craquer, sans doute remplis de choses à vendre. Elle cligna des yeux en les voyant. Même dans leur état de pauvreté, ils se mouvaient avec une fascinante fluidité, leurs ports de tête étaient droits sur de longs cous pleins de grâce. Ce qui avait tellement intrigué Harry à propos des Noirs de l'hôtel s'insinuait-il maintenant dans sa conscience pour qu'elle se trouve elle-même bouche bée devant eux ?

Snape jeta un coup d'œil peu intéressé aux gens qui commençaient maintenant à peupler les rues. Il les avait évidemment déjà vus avant mais il semblait deviner ses pensées.

- Je suppose que vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique, d'une voix traînante.

- Ils sont époustouflants, dit-elle sans réfléchir puis elle se réprimanda silencieusement de parler comme Harry.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit en sorte de changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais, dit-elle. Mais pourquoi des gens vivent dehors dans ce… campement, s'il y a des maisons ici ? Ce ne serait pas plus confortable pour eux de vivre en ville ?

Snape arqua un sourcil et ses narines se gonflèrent comme s'il prenait une inspiration à travers elles. Son expression était celle d'un profond dédain et elle sentit une chaleur piquante monter depuis sa gorge.

Tout ceci était ridicule, comment un seul regard pouvait la faire se sentir comme une imbécile complète ? Elle devrait être au-dessus de ça, c'était une Auror compétente… c'était une adulte, pour l'amour du ciel ! Elle se redressa et abandonna la voiture qu'elle utilisait pour appuyer son dos. C'était idiot de rester vautrée là, dans cette étrange épaisseur qui emplissait l'air et qui l'affaiblissait.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? demanda-t-elle, se forçant à avoir l'air exigeante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons quitté la ville.

Snape regarda le bas de la rue comme s'il cherchait un repère familier.

- Le Ministère ne vient pas ici, dit-il. Ainsi, nous pouvons discuter de votre cas librement, sans craindre qu'on espionne notre conversation.

- Il y a des charmes qui garantissent que les gens n'espionnent pas les conversations, dit-elle, l'accusant presque de quelque chose, quoi qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine. Vous le savez.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Miss Granger, cependant, je suis tenté de m'assurer que le Ministère n'a pas envie d'essayer de les exclure à dessein de votre visite. Manifestement, ils se méfient de vous, tellement qu'ils vous ont changé d'hôtel sans en informer quiconque. Un charme qui désarmerait leurs tentatives d'espionnage ne ferait qu'augmenter leur courroux et je suis sûr que vous voulez le moins d'interférence possible. Spécialement si on considère que vous êtes ici pour enquêter sur un groupe de gens que les sorciers d'ici considèrent généralement comme en dessous de leur attention.

- Alors pourquoi on ne leur dirait pas qu'on veut simplement se renseigner sur les Sangoma ? demanda-t-elle. Ça semble logique et si le Ministère se fiche des Sangoma alors ils devraient nous laisser tranquilles.

Snape, cependant, n'était pas d'accord, il secoua la tête et lui lança un regard furieux comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont croire que l'Angleterre enverrait leurs deux plus puissants Aurors ici avec pour mission de découvrir ce que sont les Sangoma ?

- Pourquoi pas ? questionna-t-elle. C'est la vérité.

- Peut-être, fit Snape pensivement. Ils pensent que vous pourriez en découvrir plus que vous ne devriez, peut-être qu'ils ont des raisons de vous craindre.

- Nous ne nous intéressons pas au Ministère sud-africain, protesta Hermione. Nous n'avons jamais eu de raison de…

Sa voix mourut sous son œillade fixe. Soudainement, le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les informations qu'elle voulait inonda ses intestins.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il suavement. Et vous ?

Les yeux de Hermione se plissèrent et sa main s'agita dans un intense besoin de le frapper. Elle devait garder sa respiration sous contrôle de peur qu'elle plie sous le poids du Muti qui tournoyait autour d'elle.

- Je suppose que vous m'avez amené ici pour une tout autre raison qu'échapper à l'œil du Ministre. J'imagine qu'il y a un endroit auquel vous pensez pour notre conversation ?

Il leva la main pour indiquer la rue, dans la direction qu'il avait examinée auparavant.

- Il y a un café, Miss Granger ; je crois que vous en avez entendu parler. Ils y servent du thé, du café et même de la nourriture – ou êtes-vous devenue si dominée par votre travail que vous avez oublié les plaisirs simples ?

Une chaleur se répandit sur son visage et elle se demanda ce qu'il savait d'elle. Qu'est-ce que Scrimgeour lui avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle passait plus de nuits dans le Bureau des Aurors que dans sa propre maison ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas mis un pied dans un restaurant ou un café depuis plus de cinq ans ? Est-ce que Scrimgeour avait été si loin et avait été jusqu'à mentionner ses douteuses escapades sexuelles ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vanté de sa propre liaison avec elle ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui connaissait des plaisirs ? Qu'est-ce que cet être sombre et implacable connaissait du simple plaisir de boire du thé ou de manger un bon repas ? Il vivait ici en disgrâce, forcé de quitter l'Angleterre parce que personne ne pouvait lui pardonner ses péchés.

Il se détourna d'elle et elle fut certaine qu'il avait perçu quelque chose de ses pensées et décidé de ne pas les commenter. Il commença à descendre la rue jusqu'au café puis avança avec la même vitesse que lorsqu'il marchait dans les corridors de Poudlard. Elle remarqua que le fait qu'il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier ondoyante ne le rendait pas moins intimidant. Il avait l'air incontestablement étrange sous un soleil aussi brillant. Quand ils avaient quitté l'hôtel, il l'avait amusée en mettant un manteau de laine gris et une paire de lunettes de soleil qui semblait plutôt bizarre sur un sorcier. Pourtant, elle avait rapidement découvert leur usage, le ciel était éclatant ici et ses yeux commençaient à lui faire mal à force de loucher. Elle se fit une note mentale d'en acheter une paire pour elle dès qu'elle aurait le temps. Elle l'observa un instant tandis qu'il s'éloignait, examinant sa stature et la façon dont le manteau s'accordait à sa mince silhouette. Puis elle réalisa qu'il l'avait laissée derrière lui sans se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle était avec lui, et elle partit au trot.

Elle trouva difficile égaler son allure et une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapé, elle découvrit qu'elle devait presque courir pour garder le rythme. En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, elle commença à rester en arrière et sa fureur grandit quand il remarqua sa lutte et qu'apparemment, il pressa le pas.

- Hum…

Elle essaya qu'accélérer sa propre allure dans l'espoir de le rattraper mais la longueur de ses jambes lui donnait un avantage naturel et s'il essayait à dessein de la distancer, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle le perdit presque comme un groupe de femmes sortit d'une porte miteuse et les sépara. Elle s'arrêta et les laissa passer, observant leur gracieuse lenteur pendant un instant, avant de repartir après sa proie une fois de plus.

- Attendez ! cria-t-elle avec colère quand il lui sembla qu'il allait prendre une rue transversale et la laisser entièrement seule. Professeur !

Elle jura carrément de son erreur mais ça eut l'effet escompté, il s'arrêta. Elle le rejoignit, haletant sous l'effort.

- Vous n'aviez pas vu que je ne pouvais pas vous suivre ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que j'aurais dû me rendre compte de nous faisions une espèce de course ?

Il la regarda fixement, son morne visage maigre et pâle en comparaison de la peau brune et douce des autochtones.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas du tout où nous allons, dit-elle, son irritation lui ôtant le meilleur d'elle-même. Et si vous insistez pour partir en trombe alors vous devez vous attendre à me laisser dans votre sillage ! Il est encore loin, ce café ? Jusqu'où m'emmenez-vous ?

L'œillade qu'il lui lança ne cachait rien de son impatience et malgré elle, une vague de nausée la submergea. Elle se planta en face de lui, exigeant une réponse.

- C'est deux portes plus loin, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il avec une politesse sarcastique. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vos jambes vous porteront jusque-là.

Hermione roula des yeux de frustration muette. Sa main s'agita, incertaine, hésitant vers la cicatrice de sa lèvre mais toujours douloureuse de le frapper. Elle se calma ; elle devait se concentrer sur sa respiration de peur de céder à la pression de l'air et à sa haine redécouverte contre lui.

Elle le suivit à une courte distance jusqu'au café, une distance qu'il parcourut avec une lenteur délibérée – elle eut presque envie de pleurer devant cette mesquinerie – puis il tourna vers l'entrée d'un petit magasin et tira la porte pour la laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que c'était exactement comme il avait dit. Etroit et sombre, elle pouvait sentir une myriade de senteurs provenant d'une cuisine invisible. Ça ne sentait pas particulièrement le petit-déjeuner mais c'était plaisant.

Il scanna la pièce pendant un instant puis trouva à l'évidence celle qu'il cherchait ; près du fond, dans un coin, puis il se dégagea facilement un chemin entre la maigre collection de tables et s'assit, le dos au mur, face à la porte.

Elle hésita un moment puis elle se demanda ce qu'elle attendait. Le monde sorcier était imprégné d'ancienne chevalerie, peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui offre une chaise mais Severus Snape ne jouait vraiment pas au gentleman en cet instant, bien qu'il ait tenu la porte pour elle. Elle se renfrogna et prit la chaise opposée.

Il y avait du monde dans le café et la plupart étaient en train de boire des tasses fumantes de thé ou de café. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que personne ne mangeait et elle se dit que réclamer un petit-déjeuner serait probablement une mauvaise idée. Pas que ça importe réellement, elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner depuis des années et le fait qu'elle était étrangement affamée ce matin n'était pas suffisamment tentant pour qu'elle souffre de la désapprobation de Snape. A la place, elle croisa soigneusement ses mains devant elle et le fixa. En fait, elle était furieuse mais elle savait que manifester sa colère ne l'amènerait pas très loin avec lui. Il était en train de la regarder avec dédain et elle fut tentée de lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté d'être leur guide. Mais elle ne le fit pas parce qu'elle voulait rendre ceci aussi simple que possible afin qu'ils puissent revenir à leur affaire.

- Alors, vous êtes plus à l'aise ici ? demanda-t-elle, essayant d'être polie mais ne pouvait cacher son irritation. Nous aurions pu rester à l'hôtel et il y a plus de monde ici.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle observa un muscle tressauter dans sa joue et il lui retourna son regard en fixant ses doigts raidis. Il la fixa un si long moment qu'elle commença à remuer inconfortablement sur sa chaise, détournant nerveusement la tête, ses doigts cherchant la cicatrice sur sa lèvre. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser ébranler si manifestement et pour couvrir son embarras, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et releva sa mâchoire d'un air déterminé.

- Le Mount Nelson est l'un des hôtels les plus coûteux de Cape Town, Miss Granger, dit-il enfin. Et comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, c'est le bastion du Ministère de la Magie local. Monsieur Potter et vous avez été installés dans deux de leurs suites les plus luxueuses qui contiennent vraisemblablement plus de sortilèges qu'aucun de vous n'en verrait en une année.

- Je suppose que des chambres comme ça sont une sorte de logements offerts aux sorciers étrangers, dit-elle pour sa propre défense.

- Pour dignitaires, Miss Granger, pas pour des Aurors. Et vous n'avez guère été invités ici. Comme je l'ai dit dans la voiture, le Ministère ne vous fait pas confiance, ils vous espionnent et nous pouvons discuter de votre cas plus facilement ici.

- Je ne crois pas que le Ministère devrait nous voir comme une menace, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Le Ministère manigançait quelque chose et elle le savait.

- Ne mentez pas, Miss Granger, ronronna-t-il d'une voix soyeuse. Vous ne le faites pas bien.

- Oui, et bien, nous ne pouvons pas tous être des maîtres en la matière tel que vous, rétorqua-t-elle

Elle put se permettre un moment de victoire tandis qu'un air pincé plissait ses traits. Puis il se relaxa un peu et tenta une sorte de sourire.

- Une fois de plus, Miss Granger, ils se méfieraient de deux Aurors anglais se présentant à leur porte… mais l'un d'eux est Harry Potter et Jellaby serait difficilement assez idiot pour faire quelque chose qui provoquerait un incident majeur. Au contraire, il veut sans doute vous garder tous les deux à l'hôtel où il peut parader devant vous avec de nombreuses familles importantes et se féliciter de ses talents d'hôte. Il prend du plaisir à s'attacher à ce qu'il perçoit comme de la grandeur, lorsqu'il a découvert que Potter venait, il en a probablement pissé d'excitation. J'irai plus loin, en vous suggérant de chercher un autre logement si vous voulez garder un peu d'intimité.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que le Ministre de l'Afrique du Sud s'abaissait à de tels comportements. Ce qu'elle pouvait croire, c'était que Harry refuserait peut-être de quitter l'hôtel parce que Snape le leur avait dit. Harry était généralement extrêmement intuitif mais, quand Snape était impliqué, il était incapable – ou du moins ne voulait pas – voir l'évidence. L'excitation que Hermione avait ressentie quand elle avait su qu'ils allaient venir ici pour en apprendre plus sur les Sangoma et tout le mystère qu'ils possédaient, s'était rapidement affadie à la lumière des heures qu'elle avait passées à Cape Town. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait été droguée, elle avait hurlé, elle avait été surprise par le seul homme qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais revoir et maintenant, elle se sentait nauséeuse. S'entendre dire qu'on lui suggérait de chercher un autre logement dans une ville dont elle ne connaissait rien était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Peut-être que Harry avait raison, peut-être que ce voyage était imprudent et qu'ils auraient dû rester chez eux où ils pouvaient s'occuper des crimes à portée de main.

- Je pourrais suggérer un hôtel convenable, dit-il suavement.

Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait ; sans doute un taudis où il pourrait s'assurer que Harry souffrirait ou aurait des punaises dans son lit. Elle s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise et se sentit sur le point d'échouer.

- Ils nous ont drogués, dit-elle à mi-voix, décidant qu'il n'était pas ami avec le Ministère et, en tant que tel, il pourrait avoir une idée sur leur motivation. Hier soir, après le banquet, nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel et nous nous sommes littéralement évanouis. Ils nous ont drogués avec quelque chose… nous pensons que c'est peut-être le vin…

Le sillon entre les sourcils de Snape s'approfondit en un froncement ennuyé et pour quelque raison, ça la terrifia. Les nouvelles l'inquiétaient et si Snape s'inquiétait pour eux, alors, ils devaient être plongés dans les ennuis. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à le voir jubiler sur le fait que ni elle, ni Harry n'avait pu détecter la drogue, pas plus qu'ils ne s'étaient méfiés.

- C'était plus probablement l'eau, dit-il lentement. Ils ont une herbe ici, similaire à de l'Elecampane… c'est un médicament traditionnel, il donne très soif. Je suppose que ce banquet était au Ministère même ?

Elle lui confirma que c'était le cas.

- Ils n'auraient jamais risqué non plus de vous voir vous effondrez au Ministère, ils voulaient s'assurer que vous retrouveriez vos lits d'abord, ils ont sans doute ajouté l'herbe dans votre vin ainsi ils avaient la garantie que vous boiriez beaucoup d'eau une fois rentrés à l'hôtel. Vous avez contacté Scrimgeour ?

- Je n'ai pas pu, rétorqua-t-elle. Nos charmes…

- Bien sûr, dit-il, la surprenant en ayant l'air distrait, ils ne fonctionnaient pas.

- Et tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de la cheminée, c'est du feu.

- Oui, les Moldus auraient dû remplacer les cheminées par des répliques à gaz quand l'hôtel a été rénové. Ils sont tous obsédés par les normes de sécurité, même quand elles sont absurdes. Les charmes auraient dû être faits en Angleterre et je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi ils ne marchaient pas.

- Mais pourquoi ils nous ont drogués ? demanda Hermione.

Elle commençait à se sentir paniquée, à côté de ça, elle aurait voulu enquêter sur Jellaby et ses petits copains ou leur jeter un sort ou pire.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répliqua-t-il.

Et comme il ne lui offrait pas d'autre commentaire, elle se sentit plus effrayée qu'avant. Il semblait retourner ça dans sa tête, son froncement fixé tandis qu'il tapait pensivement ses deux index l'un contre l'autre.

Elle devait en parler à Scrimgeour mais elle redoutait sa réponse. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un homme d'action, mais une décennie en tant que Ministre l'avait lié aux protocoles comme il liait n'importe quel politicien. Il pourrait très bien décider de la laisser aller afin d'éviter un incident.

Son expression troublée attira l'attention de Snape et il brisa son silence pensif :

- Peut-être que vous devriez en profiter pour m'expliquer exactement ce qui vous amène ici, Miss Granger, dit-il, faussement affable. Si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez savoir, je suis sûr que nous pourrions résoudre votre problème et ainsi, vous pourriez être… de retour en Angleterre… où vous y avez votre place.

Sa révolte augmenta et ses narines frémirent. Et lui, c'était ici qu'était sa place ? Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, vers les clients du café lui suggérait que non.

- Ainsi vous croyez que nous en finirons rapidement ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant un peu perçante. Je pensais que vous aviez dit que nous devrions chercher un autre logement, ce qui suggérerait que nous pourrions être ici un moment.

- Au contraire, Miss Granger. Je suis certain que vos recherches seront conclues promptement et j'ai simplement proposé un changement de logement comme une mesure de précaution. Certain détesterait qu'il arrive quelque chose au précieux Monsieur Potter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois, fit-elle d'une voix tendue, et vous pensez que je vous dirai ce qui s'est passé et que vous aurez les réponses, c'est ça ? Nous ne sommes que des crétins d'Aurors incapables de résoudre une énigme mais n'ayons crainte, voici Severus Snape qui possède toutes les réponses, il va résoudre le crime et nous renvoyer chez nous. Etes-vous vraiment si arrogant ?

Il la surprit quand une ombre de sourire caressa ses lèvres et il s'adossa à sa chaise, la fixant d'un œil critique pendant un moment.

- Non, Miss Granger, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement arrogant. Pas plus que je crois que c'est ma place de résoudre quoi que se soit. Vous êtes ici pour vous renseigner sur les Sangomas locaux et j'en connais beaucoup sur eux. Au-delà de ça, je n'ai pas aucune obligation du tout de vous aider.

Hermione allait répliquer, enthousiasmée à l'idée d'argumenter avec lui, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une femme qui s'approcha de la table, en tenant un petit carnet et un crayon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, la femme était manifestement la serveuse mais l'expression qu'elle affichait était ouvertement hostile. Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle était blanche puis elle se réprimanda de ses présomptions. La femme était grande et mince, mais sous l'impeccable chemise blanche qu'elle avait revêtue, Hermione pouvait distinguer les courbes des muscles de ses bras. Sa peau n'était pas aussi sombre que celle des autres clients, à la place, c'était une riche couleur caramel et elle portait ses cheveux noirs tressés en arrière, dégageant son élégant visage. Elle était plus âgée que Hermione mais pas de beaucoup. C'était dur à dire parce qu'elle semblait sans âge, avec sa peau lisse et sans ride. Elle avait les pommettes hautes et un nez étroit, sa bouche charnue était rose sombre en son centre mais le trait de son visage qui provoqua chez Hermione un souffle douloureux et aigu fut ses yeux. Grands et légèrement en amande, ils étaient de la même couleur que de la Chartreuse verte que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient plaisir à boire, et ils étaient vraiment ahurissants tandis qu'ils se dardaient vers elle.

- Je… commença Hermione en lui offrant un sourire, je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas encore regardé le menu.

Elle regarda à travers la table, vers Snape, cherchant une sorte de conseil sur ce qu'elle devait commander et fut choquée de découvrir que son air suffisant était bel et bien parti.

L'effet de la femme sur Snape était manifeste. Il était tendu, son visage était serré et ses lèvres déjà fines étaient étirées sur ses dents inégales dans ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de grognement silencieux.

- Je suppose que tu veux du thé, Severus, dit la femme en regardant fixement Hermione. Et qu'est-ce que voudrait ton… _amie_ ?

- Ce n'est pas souvent que certains font le service ici, Nkele, fit Snape, tendu.

Son corps paraissait positivement rigide ; ses mains étaient serrées en poings sur la table.

- On pourrait se demander ce que tu fais ici, ajouta-t-il.

- Je pensais que c'était évident, Severus, rétorqua aigrement la femme, Nkele. Je travaille ici.

- Tu possèdes cet endroit, Nkele, siffla-t-il, et tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis que tu l'as acheté.

- Je pensais m'intéresser de plus près à mes affaires, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas encore ôté ses yeux de Hermione et maintenant ils étaient plissés. Elle se déplaça autour de Snape et fit courir un doigt mince sur son bras vêtu de noir, du coude à l'épaule, puis dans sa largeur, d'une épaule à l'autre.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Elle toussa violemment tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous le choc. Elle regarda de Snape à la femme puis le refit encore et s'étrangla presque une nouvelle fois quand elle vit la plus légère nuance de rouge colorer les joues décharnées de Snape. Il déglutit et garda son impassibilité mais Hermione pouvait voir qu'il était perturbé par la tournure des événements.

- Alors, Severus, dit Nkele, son accent ne lui permettait pas de le rendre crispé. Thé ? Et pour ton _amie_ ?

- Je suggère qu vous preniez aussi du thé, Miss Granger, dit Snape.

Il avait fixé ses yeux sur le visage de Hermione et elle fut certaine que c'était pour éviter de regarder la femme qui se tenait toujours derrière lui, avec l'air d'un chien défendant son territoire.

- Je trouve qu'ici, le café laisse beaucoup à désirer.

- Bien, fit Hermione et elle prit une inspiration un peu tremblante. Le thé semble une bonne idée.

- Du thé pour deux alors, Nkele, confirma Snape, en ne regardant toujours pas la femme.

Il se tut ensuite, comme s'il attendait qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant, Nkele ne bougea pas, elle resta derrière lui et maintenant, elle plaça ses mains fines sur ses épaules et lança une œillade furieuse en direction de Hermione par-dessus sa tête. Les épaules de Snape étaient visiblement tendues à ce contact et ses lèvres minces s'ourlèrent.

- Miss Granger vient d'Angleterre, indiqua-t-il d'une voix soyeuse. Elle veut tout apprendre sur les Sangoma ; peut-être que tu peux l'aider, Nkele. Aimerais-tu lui dire ce que font les Sangoma ?

Nkele ôta ses mains de ses épaules et recula.

- Tu n'est qu'un salaud, siffla-t-elle. Tu le sais ça, espèce de connard ?

- Et bien, comme tu me l'as déjà dit avant, répliqua-t-il, permettant à son masque de glisser un instant, je suis parfaitement conscient que tu me considères comme un salaud. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien nous apportez le thé que nous t'avons commandé, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Nkele tourna les talons et s'enfuit, cherchant manifestement le refuge du comptoir. Sa fuite fut cependant empêchée par deux tables qui étaient regroupées pour lui barrer la route et elle trébucha contre elles. Il saisit l'opportunité de lui rappeler de ne pas oublier le thé et Hermione fut presque certaine de discerner une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

A en juger par l'expression de Nkele, Snape aurait de la chance si elle ne lui versait pas le thé sur la tête.

Nkele se faufila entre les tables et disparut derrière le comptoir. Hermione l'observa et se demanda à quoi cette pauvre femme avait bien pu penser en cédant à Snape. Elle avait manifestement recouvré la raison et l'avait quitté – mais une sorte de jalousie persistait.

Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Snape et chercha dans ses traits pâles ce qu'une femme comme Nkele avait pu trouver attirant. Il ne semblait pas content, en fait, ses longs doigts avaient commencé à se contracter par saccades et son regard furieux vacilla.

- Votre petite amie ? demanda-t-elle, le poussant un peu en se demandant ce qu'il ferait.

Puis une autre idée, plus terrible que la précédente, lui vint à l'esprit.

- Votre femme ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ni l'une, ni l'autre, répliqua-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Les sourcils de Hermione se haussèrent et elle se demanda ce que Nkele aurait pensé d'une telle réponse. Visiblement, la femme ressentait quelque chose pour lui, et, à en juger par la façon dont elle se sentait libre de le toucher, il y devait y avoir quelque chose de physique entre eux. Une fois de plus, c'était une idée qu'elle trouva terrible. Cette femme magnifique avec Snape. Son esprit chancela à la pensée même que la femme ait pu un jour le désirer, mais elle avait assurément couché avec lui, Hermione l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Cette femme avait mis Snape dans son lit, peut-être qu'elle l'avait rendu passionné.

Puis finalement vint l'inconcevable. L'horreur qu'une femme ait pu le désirer fut supplantée par le curieux désir de savoir ce que Nkele avait vu dans à un tel moment. Cette femme superbe s'était étendue sous lui, l'avait touché, l'avait caressé et l'avait fait jouir. Est-ce qu'il gémissait ? Est-ce qu'il criait ?

Elle repoussa cette pensée de sa tête tandis qu'elle sentait sa température augmenter maintenant que son intérêt était piqué. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de ne pas regarder Snape avec cet œil neuf.

Avec l'âge était venue la capacité de regarder les hommes avec une maturité qu'elle n'avait pas manifesté lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais été une de ces filles qu'elle aurait jugée creuse, elle n'aurait jamais considéré que l'apparence était la seule vertu chez un homme mais elle était alors une enfant. Elle n'avait plus la conviction puérile que la beauté égalait la bonté. Le temps l'avait changée. Elle aimait le pouvoir chez un homme. Elle aimait trouver quelque chose en eux qui l'attirait. Sa propre logique suggérerait qu'elle désire un homme qui pourrait la protéger, mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un homme pour s'occuper d'elle. Pourtant, le sentiment demeurait, une chose gênante qui perdurait de sa jeunesse. Elle ne comptait pas sur les hommes pour avoir une protection ou pour une relation durable. Elle ne voulait ni l'une, ni l'autre. Elle avait été accusée de rejeter des hommes qui pouvaient lui offrir une compagnie qu'ils pensaient nécessaire pour elle. Elle renonçait à la plupart des hommes qui avaient un réel attrait physique. Les hommes qu'elle avait pris pour amants, bien que le temps qu'elle passait près d'eux était bref, n'étaient jamais charmants, jamais beaux ; c'était des hommes qu'elle voulait pour le sexe… et c'était tout.

Elle sourit et regarda la table, elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de penser à ses habitudes sexuelles. Elle pouvait voir ses mains ; il tapotait d'un air absent sa cuillère à thé sur le dessus de la table en faisant glisser ses doigts le long du manche, puis il retournait la cuillère et recommençait. Elle se demanda à quoi ressembleraient ces doigts dans la chevelure sombre de la femme qui faisait furieusement le thé derrière le comptoir. Elle se demanda quelle sorte de sons il émettait, comment il se sentirait pressé contre…

Hermione battit des paupières et regarda rapidement vers le comptoir. Nkele était presque en train de jeter les herbes dans le pot ; sans se soucier de combien elle le haïssait, elle n'allait pas lui donner du thé en sachet dans de l'eau chaude.

Et c'était parce qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Hermione pouvait le voir inscrit sur tout le visage de la femme. Nkele l'aimait malgré elle et Hermione aurait pu se maudire pour ça, parce que soudainement ça ouvrait toutes sortes de probabilités qu'elle n'aurait jamais crues possibles avec Snape. Ça lui serait utile de bien fermer cette porte et de repousser de telles pensées au fond du foutu trou ardent où elles avaient leur place.

- Nous devrions jeter un œil aux preuves que vous avez, dit-il abruptement, la tirant de ses pensées avec reconnaissance. Je suis sûr que vous êtes désireuse de retourner à votre hôtel dès que possible.

_Oh oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux._

Elle tendit la main vers son sac et en retira le classeur plein de parchemins et de photos. Elle l'avait considérablement allégé, décidant de laisser la plupart du travail des Moldus à Londres et n'avait apporté avec elle que les runes déchiffrées et la petite somme de recherches qu'elle avait rassemblée. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'embrouiller avec des traductions incorrectes et des piles de pages inutiles. Les photographies étaient malheureusement indispensables et bien qu'elle ne se fût pas souciée de les examiner une nouvelle fois, elle savait qu'elles étaient les clés de voûte de cette affaire. Les photographies de Poppy Zabini avaient été ajoutées à celle de Daniel Jordan et, tandis qu'elle plaçait le dossier sur la table, son esprit repassa au problème qu'elle avait en main. Etant donné l'horreur du sujet, c'était impossible de ne pas le faire.

Snape ouvrit le dossier et en renversa le contenu afin qu'il puisse les voir clairement. Il ne broncha pas quand il les vit, seules ses lèvres s'incurvèrent un peu mais ce fut tout.

Hermione déglutit et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Là, c'est Daniel Jordan, dit-elle, il venait d'avoir six ans. A Poudlard, ses parents avaient deux ans de plus que moi.

Elle prit une image sous celle de Daniel et la plaça sur le dessus.

- Et là, c'est Poppy Zabini, fille de Blaise et de Pansy Zabini. Vous devez vous rappelez de…

- Je me souviens d'eux, dit-il, sans lever les yeux des photos.

- Poppy avait trois ans. Sa mère est venu vérifier que tout était en ordre juste après minuit et elle a quitté la pièce. Blaise a trouvé ce qui restait d'elle deux heures plus tard dans une crique des environs.

Snape se renfrogna sur les photos et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

- Ils pensent que ceci est un meurtre de Muti alors ? demanda-t-il, arrivant à la conclusion qui lui avait entièrement échappée.

- Je… commença-t-elle en secouant la tête, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler du Muti – moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce que c'était, ce matin. Le mot Sangoma est écrit partout sur les draps qui l'entouraient et je me suis débrouillée pour me renseigner sur eux à la bibliothèque. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont puissants ni pourquoi ils tuent des enfants…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et découvrit qu'il était adossé à sa chaise et la fixait d'une étrange façon qu'elle ne pouvait percevoir que critique. Si les photos le perturbaient, il ne le montrait pas.

- Celui qui a tué ces enfants était expérimenté et a été très efficace, mais il a tué la fillette trop vite. A moins de vivre tout près, je ne les vois ayant assez de temps pour l'abattre de manière correcte.

- Parce qu'il y a une _manière correcte_ de tuer quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione et elle pâlit.

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a une, Miss Granger. Ceci est un rituel. Un Sangoma ne tue pas par plaisir. Ils tuent pour créer le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi certains aspects du rituel doivent être observés.

- Alors ceci… fit-elle en enfonçant son doigt sur la photo, ceci est courant ?

- Pas entièrement, répliqua-t-il, généralement, ils utilisent des chèvres, des moutons, occasionnellement des cochons. Les animaux de ferme domestiques sont facilement accessibles et la majorité des Sangoma pense que ces animaux sont suffisants.

- Et ça marche ? s'enquit Hermione. Le sacrifice de tous ces animaux aide à leur donner du pouvoir ?

- Bien sûr que ça marche. Vous pouvez le sentir tout autour de vous. Même l'air en est alourdi.

Hermione pouvait difficilement le nier. Le fait qu'elle luttait contre la nausée et la faiblesse en attestait suffisamment. Elle avait terriblement chaud, quelque chose qui circulait en face de la fraîcheur du jour. Elle ignorait comment il s'arrangeait pour vivre dans cet air infect. Elle passa distraitement sa paume sur son front et le trouva en sueur.

- La question que vous devriez vous poser, Miss Granger, continua Snape sur un ton qui suggérait le mépris, est _pourquoi _ils sacrifient ces animaux. Vous devriez vous demandez pourquoi ils veulent créer du pouvoir.

Elle se renfrogna et prit une autre profonde inspiration. Elle ne réagit pas aux questions suggérées, bien que le besoin de savoir lui brûlât soudainement les entrailles. Au lieu de ça, elle lui demanda ce qui la touchait le plus immédiatement en cet instant :

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous affecte si terriblement ?

- Le Muti est un pouvoir externe, répondit-il, notre magie est interne. La puissance d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier est hautement liée à nos émotions, notre pouvoir intérieur et à nos habiletés naturelles. Nous utilisons nos émotions, notre intelligence et notre corps pour créer un sortilège, quelqu'un qui n'est, techniquement pas compétant, peu être un très puissant sorcier. C'est enraciné dans chaque fibre de notre chair. Même créer une potion, ce que beaucoup croient être une moindre forme de magie, dépend grandement de la puissance de l'individu à travailler son adresse. N'importe quel imbécile est capable de suivre des instructions dans un livre, mais si vous manquez de puissance, vous n'obtiendrez pas le résultat escompté.

- Mais Harry est un puissant sorcier qui ne peut pas concocter une potion de base tirée d'un livre, dit Hermione, argumentant plus par plaisir que pour autre chose.

Les lèvres de Snape s'ourlèrent maintenant, comme s'il avait un goût infect dans la bouche.

- Potter n'était pas un élève particulièrement attentif, rétorqua Snape, surprenant Hermione en ne sautant pas sur l'opportunité d'insulter l'intelligence de Harry. S'il avait pris plus d'attention à son travail et utilisé sa créativité de base, il aurait pu être aussi compétent que vous l'êtes. Je crois qu'il a très bien travaillé avec le Professeur Slughorn.

- Il l'a bien fait tant qu'il avait votre livre pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, répliqua Hermione, sentant un vieux ressentiment dresser la tête.

- Ce qui prouve mon point de vue. Il pensait que ce qu'il faisait était quelque chose d'illicite. Il pensait qu'il trichait et ce fut la garantie d'un bon résultat. Il est devenu intéressé à ce qui se passait, il est devenu attentif et a mis son pouvoir en action. Quand le livre lui a été retiré, il a commencé à échouer parce qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il y arrivait sans ça.

- Vous êtes plus charitable que je le pensais, lui dit-elle.

- J'ai eu presque une décennie pour le surmonter, riposta-t-il fadement. Vous devriez faire de même.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Elle était la première à admettre que le bref succès de Harry en potions lors de leur 6ème année avait agacé sa susceptibilité, mais elle arrivait à peine à croire que l'homme qui pouvait garder une rancune plus longtemps que le professeur Marchbanks pouvait s'accrocher à la vie, lui disait à elle de dépasser tout ça.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il se sentit libre de continuer.

- Le pouvoir des Sangoma est différent du nôtre. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un pouvoir externe. Leurs connaissances viennent d'un esprit ancestral qui entre dans leur corps et qui a la permission de les habiter. Ils comptent sur le pouvoir inhérent à toutes choses vivantes pour créer le Muti qu'ils complètent avec leur habileté.

- Et pourquoi font-ils ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle posait enfin la question qui, selon lui, nécessitait une réponse. Elle regarda le café miteux.

- Ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser pour devenir riches.

- Les Sangoma sont des guérisseurs, Miss Granger. Ils croient que les esprits ancestraux connaissent le secret de la mort et ainsi ils pensent être capables de concocter des médicaments et des cures pour presque tous les maux. Quand ils cherchent à faire des médicaments, ils veulent affecter la structure même de l'air autour d'eux et transformer les malheurs de leurs patients en chance. La tradition de ces gens est que la maladie et les maux sont le résultat d'une mauvaise chance. Les traditions leur disent qu'il n'y a qu'une somme définie de chance dans le monde. Pour changer, la chance d'une personne doit aller compenser celle d'un autre. Les Sangoma prennent la vie d'un animal et de cette manière, la vie environnant cet animal est libre et peut être utilisée pour leurs patients. Le sous-produit de tout ça est que le Muti subsiste dans l'air. Il ne fait rien du tout aux Moldus mais nous affecte en nous rendant malades. Ça forme quelque chose comme une bulle dans la magie du sorcier qui ne se méfie pas et qui est pris au dépourvu pour s'en défendre.

- Et les Sangoma, ils utilisent le Muti ? Ils l'utiliseraient contre nous ?

- Pas que je le sache. Vous devez réaliser, Miss Granger, que les sorciers qui résident ici sont habitués au Muti et leur magie est assez puissante pour s'en accommoder. C'est le sorcier étranger qui a le plus de risques, et comme vous pouvez le voir, ces gens ne sont pas riches, ce serait une chose rare pour eux de voyager à l'étranger… et plus rare encore pour eux de voyager à l'étranger à la recherche d'un sorcier.

- Mais…

Hermione pensait rapidement, elle se pencha avec agitation tandis que les choses commençaient à prendre un sens pour elle.

- Mais est-ce que ce Muti affecterait les sortilèges de sécurité d'une maison ? Si un Sangoma était venu en Angleterre à la recherche d'une famille de sorciers, est-ce que le Muti est capable de passer au travers du périmètre de sécurité d'une maison ?

Il y réfléchit, tapotant à nouveau sa cuillère d'un air absent et il bougea, lui lança une œillade calculatrice.

- Oui, dit-il lentement, si les sortilèges de protection ne sont particulièrement forts.

- Blaise Zabini n'aurait pas lancé de faibles sortilèges sur sa maison, dit Hermione, son excitation faiblissant un peu.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Snape, mais il y a bien longtemps que quiconque n'a pas eu à se prémunir contre un ennemi. Monsieur Zabini a probablement fait l'équivalent de fermer une porte de sécurité contre un Moldu, parfaitement adéquat contre la moyenne des sorciers mais finalement fragile.

Et une fois de plus, Snape laissa passer l'opportunité de mépriser le talent de l'un de ses anciens étudiants ; Hermione en était encore surprise. Mais elle se rappela que Blaise et Pansy étaient tous deux des Serpentard et peut-être que Snape était réticent à critiquer deux personnes à qui il avait efficacement enseigné pendant toute leur scolarité sauf deux ans.

Mais l'école était finie depuis longtemps et des choses telles que la loyauté des Maisons semblaient frivoles maintenant.

Une fois de plus, elle se sentit brûlante et malade. La sensation était terrible et elle étouffa un grognement.

- Comment supportez-vous ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se demandait comment quiconque voulait vivre dans un tel endroit. L'air même travaillait contre eux, les rues étaient sales et la pauvreté manifeste les fixait ouvertement. Comment pouvait-il vivre ici et avoir l'air tellement chez lui ?

- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas parce que c'est difficile d'utiliser votre magie que c'est impossible. Les sorciers d'Angleterre sont paresseux avec leurs pouvoirs, ils les tiennent pour acquis et n'utilisent pas la moitié de leur capacité. Ici, en Afrique du Sud, ils apprennent qu'ils doivent travailler plus dur pour passer à travers la barrière de ce pouvoir externe, ils sont plus forts à cause de ça.

- Alors les sorciers d'ici sont plus forts que nous ? demanda Hermione.

Son esprit l'entraîna vers le pompeux Jellaby et elle était remplie d'incrédulité. Une erreur d'endroit de naissance ne pouvait assurément pas garantir la force, non ?

La bouche de Snape voleta en un sourire condescendant.

- Plus puissants que _nous_ ? questionna-t-il, à qui faites-vous référence, Miss Granger ? Vous découvrirez que lorsque vous aurez appris à passer au travers du Muti et une fois que vous aurez appris à lancer vos sorts avec une plus grande force, vos pouvoirs seront comme ils ont toujours été. Peut-être que vous pourriez vous découvrir _vous-même _plus forte.

Il fut interrompu par le retour de Nkele qui avait maintenant adopté un air ouvertement hostile. Elle posa violemment le pot de thé sur le dessus du dossier et sur les photographies, faisant gicler le thé sur la table. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle espérait le renverser sur ses genoux.

- Tu veux que je fasse le service ? demanda furieusement Nkele et Hermione dut cacher son ricanement derrière la discrétion de sa main.

- Pas particulièrement, marmonna Snape et il se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis Nkele commençait à verser soigneusement le thé pour l'éclabousser.

Hermione observa comment l'homme qu'elle avait toujours pris pour un exemple de calcul impitoyable tomber finalement dans l'embarras et passer une main pâle dans ses cheveux noirs et gras.

- Pose simplement ce foutu thé, Nkele, ordonna-t-il brusquement.

- Vas-tu venir à la maison ce soir ? demanda Nkele.

Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus tandis qu'elle essayait sans succès de garder contenance. Elle lança un regard glacé à Hermione.

- Ou envisages-tu de passer la soirée avec ton _amie_ et ses _recherches_ ?

En entendant ça, Snape adressa à Hermione un sourire d'excuses avant de finalement tourner sa pleine attention vers la femme debout à côté de la table.

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour en discuter…

- _Vas-tu venir à la maison ce soir_ ?

Nkele avait presque crié et quelques clients du café tournèrent leur tête pour voir ce que tout ce bruit signifiait.

Hermione attendit que l'ancien Severus Snape émerge enfin et rassemble ses forces pour une éruption de colère. Mais Snape, sembla-t-il, garda bel et bien son sang froid. Sa peau pâle devient crayeuse et sa bouche trembla légèrement sous la tension de rester calme mais il ne hurla pas.

- Pourquoi tu es là, Nkele ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse que Hermione la manqua presque.

- Katiya t'a vu partir ce matin ; je savais qu'en fin de compte tu finirais ici.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais demandé à ta sœur de m'espionner.

Nkele lança un nouveau regard furieux vers Hermione, la jugeant peut-être et Hermione eut la distincte impression que la femme était tout à fait capable de l'entraîner dans un combat. Elle espérait que non ; si le Muti avait affecté sa magie, elle n'avait aucune chance contre une sorcière locale… sans compter le fait qu'elle se battrait pour Snape, ce qui rendait toute la situation parfaitement ridicule.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à Katiya de t'espionner, rétorqua Nkele, baissant considérablement sa voix. Elle t'a vu, c'est tout, et elle me l'a dit. Je savais que tu viendrais ici.

- Et maintenant que tu m'as vu, dit-il, est-ce que tu es contente ?

- Oui, ça m'a rappelé à quel point tu es répugnant, cracha Nkele en réponse.

- Bien, répliqua-t-il, crispé. Maintenant, tu peux te féliciter de ne plus partager mon lit depuis longtemps et tu peux partir en paix.

Nkele eut vraiment l'air de vouloir le mordre mais elle dut voir quelque chose dans son expression parce qu'elle pivota et s'enfuit vers le comptoir. Hermione tenta d'afficher une sorte d'expression de consolation et Snape sembla vraiment vouloir ramper sous la table après la souffrance de l'humiliation de voir sa vie personnelle étalée devant elle.

Tandis que Hermione essayait de digérer ce dont elle avait été témoin, elle ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre. Elle savait peu des relations humaines ; sa propre vie amoureuse n'était qu'une zone désertée, elle-même était barricadée et détachée et elle le savait. De toute évidence, Snape, qu'elle avait cru dans le même cas, avait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie jusqu'à un certain point et ceci, récemment – et le résultat se jouait devant elle. Hermione ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Elle toussa discrètement, tentant de mettre à l'aise un Snape nouvellement humanisé.

- Alors, s'enquit-elle avec un rire gêné, depuis combien de temps avez-vous rompu ?

Il la regarda d'un air qui disait clairement qu'elle était folle de lui poser la question.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, continua Hermione avant de souhaiter soudainement s'être tue.

- Nul doute que vous vous demandez de quelle folie elle peut bien souffrir de m'avoir choisi, siffla-t-il discrètement. Peut-être que vous imaginez que je lui ai jeté un sort ? Ou que je l'ai trompée en lui faisait boire une potion ?

- Non ! démentit Hermione en secouant violement sa tête, ne voulant pas détruire la fragile trêve qui s'était esquissée. Non… non ! Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais…

Elle poussa un grognement exaspéré et se pinça les lèvres. En vérité, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cette femme voyait en Severus Snape, et en dépit du fait qu'elle se demandait à peine un instant auparavant comment ce serait de coucher avec lui, en réalité ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait jamais envisagée de faire. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier qu'il y avait eu une rumeur à l'école ; le dégoûtant professeur Snape aurait mis le sortilège Imperius sur quelques pauvres âmes seules afin de les amener à baiser avec lui. Elle rit de façon incertaine et ses mains volèrent pour couvrir sa bouche comme elles le faisaient toujours quand elle était nerveuse.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… fit-elle, je voulais dire que je suis affreuse avec les relations aussi…

Elle avait un ton un peu hystérique maintenant. Comme s'il voulait vraiment entendre parler de ses relations à elle !

- Je ne voulais pas dire des _relations_ comme ça, il semble que je suis incapable de rester avec quelqu'un plus de cinq minutes, et je veux le dire littéralement…

Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas de la fermer ?

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas impliquer que…

- La ferme, Miss Granger, dit-il.

- Oh, merci…

Elle se couvrit le visage avec les mains et se demanda ce qui n'allait vraiment pas avec elle. Pourquoi était-elle si démontée par lui ? N'importe qui d'autre dans la même situation et elle l'aurait taquiné sans pitié. Mais pas Snape. Elle ne pouvait pas taquiner Snape.

Il extirpa le dossier de sous le plateau de thé et posa le contenu plus loin, manifestement décidé à ignorer ce qui venait de se passer et à continuer avec les preuves que Hermione avait amenées avec elle. Il sortit le parchemin où figuraient les runes déchiffrées et fronça les sourcils. Comme ses yeux voletaient sur la page, le froncement s'accentua et Hermione craignit pendant un moment qu'ils ne se rejoignent au milieu.

- Elles ne sont pas correctes, dit-il.

- Je sais, répliqua Hermione, regagnant son calme en un instant. Elles proviennent de différentes régions et dialectes et elles sont embrouillées.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, comme si cette information était peu importante, mais ce sont des _runes_. Un Sangoma n'utiliserait jamais de runes.

- Ils n'utilisent pas de runes ? Pas même pour des talismans ?

Il souleva la page et pointa le symbole Kwame que Hermione avait identifié à la British Library.

- Ceci est Kwame, c'est le seul symbole africain sur cette page.

- C'est une partie de leur oracle… dit Hermione et il agita une main pour l'interrompre.

- Leur usage est inutile, dit-il. Ces runes-là sont toutes européennes, elles n'ont rien à faire avec les traditions Sangoma. Les Sangoma sont les guérisseurs traditionnels du peuple Nguni. Les runes des sorciers européens ne signifient rien pour eux.

- Alors vous pensez que celui qui les a écrites essaie de nous mettre sur une mauvaise piste ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas du tout un Sangoma ?

- Peut-être, admit-il, excepté qu'il y a des incompatibilités dans le modèle de la traduction. Oui, les runes sont mélangées et proviennent de dialectes divers mais même si un sorcier essayait de donner l'impression que c'est le travail d'un guérisseur traditionnel africain, il aurait écrit ça en anglais correct. Il manque des mots à certaines phrases et quelques unes ont une tournure inexacte. Celui qui a écrit ça n'a pas l'habitude d'écrire la langue anglaise, sans parler du fait d'essayer de le traduire en runes. Mon idée est que c'est peut-être un Sangoma qui tente de faire passer ça pour le travail d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier.

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège. L'idée la rendait perplexe. Pourquoi un Sangoma s'ennuierait-il à essayer de faire croire qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier avait commis le crime pour ensuite écrire le mot Sangoma là ? Si le mot Sangoma n'avait pas été écrit sur les draps, ils n'auraient jamais établi la connexion. Elle le dit à Snape. Si le Sangoma ne leur avait pas mis les points sur les i, elle ne serait pas là, assise dans ce café, en face de lui.

Snape y réfléchit et Hermione pensa qu'il paraissait aussi troublé qu'elle.

- Ça pourrait être une nécessité de l'écrire en runes… dit-il pensivement, comme s'il retournait l'idée dans son esprit. Ce pourrait être une partie du rituel.

- Comment cela pourrait-il être une partie du rituel ? questionna-t-elle carrément. Vous avez dit que les runes n'avaient rien à voir avec eux.

Il la fixa intensément.

- Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger, dit-il avec une touche d'impatience dans la voix. C'est votre boulot, non ? Vous n'êtes pas Auror ici ? Peut-être que vous et Monsieur Potter devriez vous atteler à la tâche de le découvrir.

Hermione fut incapable d'empêcher sa bouche de béer. Est-ce que Snape n'était pas supposé les aider ? Scrimgeour avait impliqué que leur guide était une sorte d'expert en traditions locales, et Snape manifestement en connaissait un rayon sur les Sangoma. Elle avait présumé qu'il les aiderait. Mais quand elle y repensait, elle réalisa que Scrimgeour ne leur avait assuré qu'un guide. Il leur avait dit que leur guide vivait à Cape Town et connaissait les traditions locales. Lorsque Hermione avait compris que leur guide était Snape, elle s'était permise d'extrapoler sur le reste. Elle s'était permise de croire qu'il aurait toutes les réponses et qu'ils retourneraient en Angleterre avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour arrêter le meurtrier qu'ils suivraient à la trace. Elle le regarda comme s'il était encore son professeur, désagréable certes, mais plein de connaissances.

Elle soupira et voulut se frotter les yeux, brusquement fatiguée, souhaitant revenir en arrière et recommencer cette journée.

- Connaissez-vous un Sangoma avec qui je pourrais parler ? demanda-t-elle d'un air las. Je pourrais lui montrer les photos et il pourrait me dire s'il connaît des rituels qui utiliseraient des runes ?

Elle y réfléchit pendant un instant puis lâcha un soupir.

- Merde alors, nous pouvons faire complètement fausse route. En dehors des runes impliquant un Sangoma, nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve que tout ceci a quelque chose à voir avec eux.

Snape la dévisagea avec le plus grand étonnement.

- Vous avez les corps, Miss Granger, dit-il, clairement stupéfait qu'elle puisse remettre en question l'origine des crimes. Les sacrifices humains n'arrivent pas à chaque coin de rue, pas plus qu'ils sont imprimés sur des brochures touristiques mais, assurément il y en a. La mutilation des corps indique que c'est un rituel Sangoma et la création d'une médecine Muti.

- Ça ne peut pas être si ordinaire, protesta Hermione, les Sangoma seraient mis hors la loi par la police.

- Vous découvrirez, Miss Granger, que quand il s'agit de traditions locales, la police moldue se désintéresse généralement des meurtres qui affectent la plupart des résidents des townships. Je vous assure, Miss Granger, qu'il y a des sacrifices. Les Sangoma locaux sont reconnus pour avoir massacré leurs propres enfants, avoir empaqueter les parties de leurs corps et les avoir envoyer à travers le pays par voie de terre. Il y a quelque part environ soixante-dix mille Sangoma en Afrique du Sud et ils administrent presque 80 de la population.

Il pouvait les aider et elle le savait. Elle hocha la tête, se l'affirmant à elle-même. Il pouvait les aider ; elle devait juste se montrer gentille.

- Est-ce qu'ils pratiquent tous des rituels d'enfants ? demanda-t-elle avec une politesse délibérée.

- Pas tous.

Il ferma le dossier et le posa sur le côté pour verser du thé dans sa tasse encore vide avec la même politesse délibérée.

- Et si vous voulez mon aide, vous n'avez pas à vous montrer gentille, mais ça vous aiderait si vous étiez respectueuse.

Elle maudit silencieusement le legilimens en lui et s'excusa pour l'offense.

- La plupart des Sangoma exerce leur activité en amassant des écorces et des plantes médicinales ou en achetant des ingrédients plus exotiques dans l'un des nombreux marchés Muti qui parsèment la campagne. Si le Muti a besoin d'être plus fort, ils massacreront un animal ou même demanderont le sang d'un jeune membre de la famille du patient. Leurs problèmes actuels, cependant, ont provoqué une demande plus importante que des animaux de basse-cour. Les médecines traditionnelles ne sont plus considérées comme suffisamment puissantes depuis longtemps et certains Sangoma se sont tournés vers des méthodes plus sombres pour contrer la malchance… Le sacrifice est considéré comme puissant, spécialement le sacrifice d'enfant.

L'idée la rendait malade et sa figure s'étira en une grimace avant qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

- Mais… commença-t-elle en se recomposant, déterminée à ne pas montrer son dégoût à Snape. Mais quelle sorte de problème peut exiger qu'on tue ses propres enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible dans leur situation pour qu'ils envisagent l'assassinat de leurs enfants comme la seule option ?

- Je suppose que durant le long et silencieux trajet en voiture jusqu'ici, vous vous êtes débrouillée pour regarder le paysage, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il d'une telle façon qu'elle se sentit très idiote. A moins que vous ne soyez prodigieusement peu observatrice, vous aurez sans nul doute remarqué une vaste différence entre les rues plutôt magnifiques de Cape Town et celles de Khayelitsha – qui est l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, au fait. La pauvreté a écrasé la population noire de ce pays. Le SIDA sévit ici et il est si prolifique qu'on estime qu'une génération entière sera perdue. Ici, dans les townships, vous découvrirez des enfants vivant seuls dans des cabanes décrépites parce que leurs parents sont morts ou en train de mourir dans un lit d'hôpital en étant traités contre n'importe quelle autre maladie que celle qui les tue. Les filles sont arrachées à l'école ainsi elles peuvent prendre le bus jusqu'à la Cité Mère pour aller nettoyer les maisons des Blancs qui leur paient un salaire annuel qui n'égale pas ce que vous avez actuellement dans votre bourse. L'Appartheid est peut-être mort, Miss Granger, mais la ségrégation entre les riches et les pauvres est bien vivante. Les Sangoma sont placés sous cette immense pression pour faire tourner la chance, dans leurs esprits, le sacrifice vaut la perte.

- En fait, vous avez l'air de vous en souciez, dit-elle sans réfléchir et quand il détourna les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre.

Il paraissait vraiment comprendre les sacrifices que ces gens faisaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir où Nkele essuyait paresseusement un verre en prétendant ne pas les observer. Combien de temps avait duré sa relation avec elle avant qu'elle ne se termine ? Assez longtemps pour être affecté par la situation de son peuple ? Il vivait ici parmi eux, bien sûr qu'il était affecté. Elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise.

Mais elle était surprise. Elle était surprise parce que c'était Severus Snape et qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir un cœur.

Une autre pensée vint. Une qui était de loin plus dérangeante. Est-ce que Nkele était une Sangoma ? Une Sangoma qui pratiquait des sacrifices rituels ?

- Est-ce que le sacrifice le mérite ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. Est-ce que ça marche ?

Il secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement.

- Non. Indépendamment de l'étrange effet que le Muti a sur nos pouvoirs, le Sangoma n'a pas de réel pouvoir que j'aie pu observé. C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas vu la situation de ces gens s'améliorer, pas plus que je n'ai vu une seule personne guérir du SIDA. Ces gens sont désespérés, Miss Granger, ils se cramponnent à leurs croyances… et parfois le plus terrifiant des remèdes semble le plus plausible.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle sentit un étrange désespoir dans le creux de son estomac, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'évident à faire pour instruire ce peuple et sauver leurs enfants.

- Pourquoi croient-ils en ces choses s'il n'y a jamais eu de preuves que ça marche ?

Il resta silencieux et elle comprit subitement.

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui marche ? demanda-t-elle. Mais vous avez dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir…

- Il y a de nombreuses années, quelques uns d'entre nous tentèrent d'exploiter le pouvoir du Muti.

Il avala une gorgée de thé et cela rappela à Hermione d'en faire autant.

- Des sorcières et des sorciers traditionnels qui invitaient un esprit ancestral dans leur propre corps. Ils se plaçaient eux-mêmes en apprentissage en tant que Twazas, l'apprenti du Sangoma. L'idée était qu'ils allaient devenir deux fois plus puissants…

Il ne put empêcher un sourire condescendant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

- Ils étaient stupides bien sûr, en croyant les superstitions moldues.

- Mais ils ont rendu la médecine Muti possible ?

- Pas la médecine Muti en tant que telle. Ce qu'ils produisaient était imbibé de notre magie et oui, ils ont eu un succès limité. Le problème bien sûr est que les sorcières et les sorciers ne sont pas particulièrement intéressés par la situation des Moldus et indépendamment des superstitions de ces gens, très peu réalisent que les sorcières et les sorciers comme nous existent réellement. Les sorciers qui se sont placés en apprentissage en tant que Twazas l'ont fait sans que le Sangoma connaisse leur vraie nature et lorsque l'un de leur soin fonctionnait – probablement parce qu'ils utilisaient leur propre magie plus en frustration que pour des raisons traditionnelles – les nouvelles de la guérison se répandait et le Sangoma était soudain inondé de patients espérant des miracles. C'était très bon pour les affaires comme je le rappelle, pas mal de Sangoma ont plutôt bien terminé.

- Et pour ces sorciers Sangoma ? Ils aident la population locale ?

- Pas du tout. Ne jamais sous-estimer le désir de puissance d'un sorcier. Tout le Muti qu'ils ont exploité a été créé dans une tentative d'engranger du pouvoir pour leur propre compte ; tous les patients qu'ils ont guéris faisaient partie d'un effet secondaire dû à la chance. Puis, bientôt, ils ont laissé tomber l'idée et sont retourner à leur vie. Beaucoup de travail pour peu ou pas de résultat.

Hermione digéra l'information et avala son thé qui était devenu froid. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les sorciers étaient toujours à la recherche de plus de pouvoir, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais se placer eux-mêmes en apprentissage pour des superstitions moldues semblait complètement ridicule. Snape paraissait en être tout à fait sûr. Il parlait de ces sorciers de la même manière dont il parlait de Neville Londubat après qu'il eût fait fondre un énième chaudron il y avait de ça tant d'années. Elle but encore de son thé et put en apprécier le goût. Ce n'était pas un thé moldu habituel. Le mélange d'épices était parfait et Hermione était certaine que ce n'était pas le breuvage servi généralement aux clients. Il calma quelque peu son estomac et sa tête commença à s'éclaircir.

- Pourquoi des enfants ? questionna-t-elle. Pourquoi sacrifier des enfants ? Parce qu'ils sont des proies plus faciles ?

- Les enfants sont innocents, répondit-il.

Il grimaça en buvant son propre thé et sortit subrepticement sa baguette pour réchauffer promptement le pot.

- Ils sont perçus comme des êtres purs et intacts et en tant que tels, ils sont considérés comme des êtres forts. Les enfants figurent dans de nombreux anciens remèdes… aussi bien que dans des simulacres plus modernes.

Il prit une forte inspiration à travers son nez et ses narines frémirent comme s'il trouvait le sujet désagréable.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, très souvent, plus horrible est le remède plus le patient croira que ça va marcher. L'an dernier, trois hommes ont été arrêtés pour avoir violé et tué un bébé âgé de dix-huit mois ; leur Sangoma leur avait dit que cela les guérirait du SIDA. Bien sûr, ces hommes ont été appréhendés par les autorités. La plupart des crimes ne sont pas rapportés et passent inaperçus.

Hermione sentit le sang quitter son visage et elle reposa sa tasse avant qu'elle ne la laisse tomber. La nausée une fois de plus la submergea mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Muti dans l'air. De tels crimes étaient barbares. Ils défiaient la compréhension et le sens commun. Voldemort avait fait des choses terribles, c'était certain, mais elle pouvait au moins comprendre son raisonnement. Revanche, dépit, pouvoir. Ces choses-là, elle pouvait les comprendre. Mais ces gens assassinaient un enfant pour essayer de « guérir » un adulte d'une malchance ou d'une maladie qui ne pouvait pas être guérie. Ils ne faisaient rien de plus que créer un pouvoir qui s'attardait dans l'air en attendant d'assaillir un pauvre sorcier qui ne se doutait de rien et qui tombait dessus. Elle se demanda si beaucoup des patients des Sangoma savaient que l'enfant de quelqu'un mourait pour certains de ces médicaments. Pouvaient-ils vraiment être si mercenaires pour sacrifier la vie d'un innocent dans l'espoir désespéré de se sauver eux-mêmes ?

**Fin de la 2ème partie**

**(1) Une note importante à propos de l'organisation Monkeybiz**. Comme je ne connaissais pas ce mot, ni même à quoi il faisait référence, je me suis renseignée directement à la source. Voici ce qu'Azrael Geffen m'a gentiment répondu :

_**« Monkeybiz est une très importante organisation qui permet aux femmes des townships noirs de travailler par elles-mêmes ; elles obtiennent ainsi la capacité de soutenir leur famille et ça leur donne un moyen de sortir des bas quartiers. A la base, deux artistes voulaient faire revivre en Afrique du Sud l'art ancien des perles de rocaille qui s'était perdu; elles fournissent des petites perles de verre aux femmes qui créent de stupéfiantes poupées et d'autres pièces artistiques. Monkeybiz vend les poupées, paient les femmes et rassemble de l'argent qui est versé à la recherche contre le virus du SIDA. Comme environ 80 de la population noire adulte est atteinte du HIV, c'est vital.**_

_**C'est essentiellement un souvenir pour touristes mais c'en est un qui aide le peuple d'Afrique du Sud et c'est pourquoi il mérite d'être acheté. »**_

Il existe un site : http/ www. monkeybiz. co. za / index. htm

Vous ne laissez évidemment pas d'espace entre les mots

**A suivre…**

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 4 partie 3

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen, le lien vers la fic originale est dans mon profil.

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue, la trame et le talent sont à Azrael Geffen, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Titre** : The Darkness

**Paring** : HP/HG au début, puis HG/SS et HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est une **hétfic** et un **slash**. Le slash implique des **relations homosexuelles entre hommes**, si vous faites déjà la grimace, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Avertissement (bis)** : « The Darkness » est **une** **fic très, très sombre** qui pourrait **choquer certaines âmes sensibles**. La trame de l'histoire est basée sur des **meurtres rituels pratiqués sur des enfants**. Si cette idée vous met mal à l'aise, même traitée par le biais de la fiction, **ne lisez pas. **

Voilà, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant en lisant le paragraphe juste en dessus et qui me font confiance quant à la qualité de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

**Note de la traductrice** : Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. Patience donc…

**Chapitre 4 – 3ème partie**

- Vous avez l'air bien pâle, Miss Granger, fit Snape, affable. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une Auror telle que vous soit facilement dégoûtée par de telles choses.

Elle lui décocha un regard plein de haine.

- J'ai été assez chanceuse dans ma vie pour ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec les viols, meurtres et mutilations d'enfants, cracha-t-elle. En revanche, je m'attendais bien à ce qu'un salopard insensible tel que vous ne bronche pas en voyant ça.

- Tss, tss, Miss Granger, dit-il et il semblait sincèrement amusé. De tels éclats vont difficilement plaider votre cause. Je pensais juste que vous vouliez vous occuper de cette affaire.

Elle commença à se haïr de permettre à son détachement de glisser et l'amusement suffisant qui perçait dans la voix de Snape ne fit que l'irriter davantage. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit remplie du désir de le gifler mais elle y résista. Elle était ici pour enquêter sur les Sangoma, pas pour ressentir de la compassion pour les victimes.

- J'ai besoin d'air frais, dit-elle en luttant pour bouger ses pieds.

- Aimeriez-vous marcher alors ? demanda-il.

Il avait l'air de vouloir l'accompagner et elle le stoppa.

- Pas avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle, laissant enfin son hostilité faire son chemin en elle.

Elle chercha son sac sur le sol et le récupéra si violemment qu'elle renversa presque la table.

- J'ai vu un marché un petit peu plus loin. Je suis certaine que j'arriverai à marcher jusque-là sans votre assistance.

- Je ne sais pas si vous devriez vous promener seule dans les rues, Miss Granger.

Il lui lança un mince sourire condescendant.

- Ce ne serait pas très prudent. Le Muti vous affecte encore.

- Je me sens bien et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est marcher, quelque chose que je peux faire sans votre aide.

- Comme vous voulez, je suis sûr que vous savez ce qui est mieux.

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Manifestement, le mieux aurait été de se joindre à Harry pour boycotter la rencontre avec ce connard graisseux. Elle se hérissa, sa figure rougit d'exaspération tandis qu'il se versait une autre tasse de thé avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Ça lui avait pris des années pour se débarrasser du poison qu'était Snape en tant qu'enseignant et maintenant il était là, l'infectant à nouveau avec une simple remarque insolente.

- Je n'en ai que pour une quinzaine de minutes, dit-elle, refusant de laisser tomber et d'accepter qu'il avait probablement raison.

Il leva sa tasse et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

- Je vais compter chaque seconde jusqu'à votre retour, rétorqua-t-il, le sarcasme dégoulinant de chaque mot.

Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas de répondre, elle voulait seulement s'éloigner de lui et sur un dernier regard furieux, elle sortit.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Severus Snape pensait, plutôt avec raison, que peu de personnes pensaient qu'une femme puisse un jour le trouver attirant. Il poussa sa conjecture plus loin en supposant que la plupart des femmes qu'il avait connues auraient reculé d'horreur s'il les avait regardées d'une manière sexuelle. Il était pleinement conscient des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Rumeurs qui le traitaient de puceau ou, à l'autre bout de l'échelle, de violeur qui utilisait le Sortilège d'Impérium sur ses victimes. C'était l'un ou l'autre ou encore qu'il était un pervers qui fréquentait le bordel de Madame Umberto dans les faubourgs de Pré-au-Lard.

De telles spéculations et de telles railleries émanaient de la part de ceux qui le connaissaient à peine et elles étaient, bien sûr, complètement fausses. Ça aurait vraisemblablement choqué les gens au-delà de toute mesure de savoir qu'en dépit de sa malheureuse apparence, Snape s'était arrangé – après un départ quelque peu tardif – pour entretenir une activité sexuelle plutôt saine pendant presque toute sa vie d'adulte. A 46 ans, il avait eu l'expérience de quatre relations avec des femmes qu'il avait estimées, puis désirées ou vraiment aimées. La plus courte de ses liaisons avait duré quatre mois, la plus longue, cinq ans.

Ça semblait plutôt naturel que celle dont il était tombé amoureux était aussi celle avec qui il était resté le plus longtemps. Elle était aussi assise derrière le comptoir du petit café, broyant du noir en pensant au salaud qu'il était.

Ses goûts le poussaient vers les petites femmes minces à belle poitrine. Nkele n'avait qu'une de ces qualités. Elle était grande et musclée avec des seins hauts perchés qu'il trouvait plutôt enivrant auxquels il était presque impossible d'y résister… presque. Il aimait aussi les singularités dans les traits d'un visage ; quelque chose dont il pouvait s'émerveiller ou dans lequel il pouvait se perdre. Un nez légèrement courbé, des yeux de couleurs différentes, des taches de rousseur, des cicatrices intéressantes. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui outrepassait n'importe quelle objection qu'il pouvait avoir à propos d'une femme. Severus Snape avait une faiblesse pour les femmes qui ne craignaient pas de lui dire exactement ce qu'elles pensaient de lui. Il appréciait les femmes fortes qui prenaient plaisir à un bon argument. Il appréciait même ça quand elles lui jetaient des insultes.

Il était bien conscient de l'ironie que si Potter avait été une femme (et de dix ans plus âgée), il se serait probablement abaissé à se mettre à genoux pour lui proposer le mariage.

En voyant Hermione Granger sortir en trombe du café, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague d'attirance. La même que celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois à l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas une belle femme. Elle était assez jolie mais ce n'était certainement rien comparé à Nkele. Mais la beauté n'avait jamais été en tête de liste des attributs désirables de Snape. Après la sortie fracassante de Hermione, le visage figé en une expression de mépris et de dégoût, il se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'il avait ouvertement salivé.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avec son thé et se permit un bref instant d'avoir un obscène petit rêve éveillé à propos de ce que Miss Granger pourrait peut-être faire avec sa petite bouche entaillée et il sentit un diabolique sourire s'étirer de lui-même.

Nkele l'observait et il savait qu'une fois Hermione partie, elle reviendrait. Il congédia son rêve éveillé et cessa de sourire. Il attendit qu'elle s'approche. Il l'avait aimée. Ça semblait loin maintenant et pourtant il y avait moins d'une année qu'il y avait mis fin. Il s'était conduit comme un imbécile pour elle et il en était pleinement conscient. Il s'était permis de devenir si épris que c'était comme si le soleil se levait et se couchait avec elle. Il s'était réchauffé à sa gloire pendant cinq ans, stupéfait que quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique l'ait choisi. Elle était l'une des quelques personnes qui avait la capacité de le faire rire. Elle était dix ans plus jeune que lui, la fille d'une Sangoma locale et d'un homme blanc avec qui elle avait travaillé durant les années d'Apartheid. Nkele avait renoncé au chemin des Sangoma, son sang était corrompu, et elle avait travaillé au Spaza Shop local, vendant des fruits et légumes à un prix excessif à ceux qui n'avaient d'autres choix que de payer la somme demandée. Son destin avait changé trois ans auparavant lorsque son père mourut et surprit tout le monde en laissant de l'argent à sa seule fille. Elle avait acheté le café et sa propre petite maison bétonnée à deux chambres à Khayelitscha.

Comme de nombreuses familles dans les townships, la mère de Nkele et ses frères et sœurs vivaient dans les deux pièces de sa maison. Ils trouvaient ça plutôt confortable si on considérait qu'ils avaient été élevés dans une cabane de tôle ondulée dans les faubourgs de la ville. Sa sœur Katiya tenait le café et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Nkele vivait avec lui, sortant rarement de Khayelitsha et détestant mettre un pied dans le café. Elle avait vu dans son acquisition une façon de donner un meilleur gagne-pain à sa famille ; elle avait escompté rester avec Snape pour toujours.

Il l'avait rencontrée dans un marché Muti. Il avait été fasciné par le Muti quand il était arrivé en Afrique du Sud, la plupart des sorciers qui ne l'avaient pas expérimenté l'étaient. Il était allé voir le Sangoma et comme son amour des potions n'avait aucunement diminué depuis qu'il était à l'école, il découvrit que leurs marchés étaient de véritables trésors de produits exotiques qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser. Nkele pouvait bien refuser le chemin des Sangoma mais cela ne l'empêchait de vouloir continuer dans la tradition familiale. Elle pouvait aussi désigner un sorcier quand elle en voyait un.

Elle avait été attirée par son pouvoir, quelque chose qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer, considérant la perspective de coucher avec une beauté locale. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur relation se développe mais il ne l'avait certainement pas regretté.

- Qui est-ce ?

Snape sursauta malgré lui. Il savait qu'elle allait venir vers lui ; il aurait dû s'y attendre et ne pas se permettre de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Et bien ? exigea-t-elle de savoir, ses yeux verts flamboyant de jalousie. Qui est-ce ?

- Je te l'ai présentée, Nkele, répliqua-t-il avec un chuchotement qui avait le don de l'enrager. C'est Miss Granger. Elle a été mon étudiante, autrefois.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une de tes anciennes élèves te veut maintenant ?

Nkele agita son calepin furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ici… avec toi ?

Il se donna la peine de soupirer profondément avec beaucoup d'emphase.

- Une fois encore, Nkele, Miss Granger est là pour étudier les Sangoma.

Il lui lança un sourire excessivement affable, l'agaçant un peu plus.

- C'est une Auror, Nkele. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Tu sais bien que non, siffla-t-elle.

- Une Auror, ma chère Nkele, est un officier de police sorcier. Elle travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre.

Remarquant sa réaction, il la poussa un peu plus, peut-être pour vouloir la blesser d'une certain façon.

- C'est une sorcière puissante, Nkele, ajouta-t-il en reniflant judicieusement. Une sorcière vraiment tout à fait remarquable … tu peux le voir, à un jeune âge.

La carnation caramel de Nkele rougit et il remarqua que cette couleur lui allait assez bien. Il sourit méchamment, content de lui et regarda comme sa jalousie et sa colère bouillonnaient à la surface. Il se demanda un instant si elle était capable de lui jeter le pot de thé dessus et il referma promptement sa main sur sa baguette de crainte de se retrouver trempé et ébouillanté. Bien qu'il prît plaisir à la contrarier, il était pleinement conscient que sa tendance à la violence équivalait bien sa nature malveillante à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière d'Angleterre veut aux Sangoma ? demanda-t-elle.

Snape poussa vers elle d'une façon désinvolte une photo à travers la table et elle regarda vers elle trop longtemps avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voyait. La compréhension la frappa soudainement et elle glissa dans l'horreur. Ses lèvres charnues se retroussèrent sur ses dents tandis qu'elle aspirait une violente goulée d'air à travers elles.

- Quoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie puis revint sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ?

- Ceci n'a rien à faire avec toi, Nkele, rétorqua-t-il, prenant plaisir à son inconfort tandis qu'il glissait la photo dans le dossier. C'est un meurtre Muti et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est ici. Comme tu n'es pas une Sangoma, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ne saches quoi que ce soit à propos de ça.

Une fois de plus, elle rougit et ses doigts se contractèrent, avançant petit à petit à travers la table puis reculant, comme s'ils étaient douloureux de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas.

- Je sais ce qui constitue un meurtre Muti, dit-elle, sa voix se cramponnant à un mince contrôle. Je suis une indigène, Severus.

Snape sourit soudainement, quelque chose qui était rare chez lui et il inclina sa tête en la secouant.

- Est-ce que tu viens de te traiter d'indigène ? demanda-t-il d'une telle manière que c'était comme s'ils étaient encore amis.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, répondit-elle irritée mais un sourire s'étira sur sa bouche.

Elle se détendit un peu et le fixa également.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton amie s'est enfuie comme une petite souris blanche effrayée ?

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'étonnement à sa perception de l'événement.

- J'appellerai ça difficilement « s'enfuir », dit-il. Excellent thé, au fait.

- Merci. J'ai ajouté de la cannelle et de la cardamome. Elle est partie à la hâte, alors ?

- Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'air, répondit-il.

- Tu as cet effet sur les gens, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui concéda le point.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ta maison ? s'enquit-elle.

Il pouvait voir à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait décidé que la poursuite d'informations à propos de Miss Granger n'était plus si importante. Nkele était concernée par les problèmes de cœur et il savait qu'il avait été chanceux à vrai dire d'éviter toute discussion à ce propos. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne l'assaille à nouveau.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était assise en face de lui, elle ne semblait pas hystérique, juste fatiguée et lasse.

- Après sept mois de harcèlement à ma porte et de lamentations dans la rue, j'ai décidé qu'il serait plus prudent d'effacer la tentation de ta route.

- Je n'aurai pas eu besoin de te harceler à ta porte, ni de me lamenter dans la rue si tu m'avais laissé entrer !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait amené, Nkele ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soyeuse. Si je t'avais permis l'accès à ma maison, tu te serais arrangée pour détruire toutes mes affaires, une fois de plus. Les réparer constamment était devenu plutôt ennuyeux.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, lui dit-elle et elle tendit la main à travers la table pour lui agripper le poignet.

Il commençait à craindre qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, chose qu'il abhorrait et à laquelle elle excellait.

- Laisse-moi revenir, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je t'aime… Tu sais que je t'aime…

Il arracha son bras de son emprise si brutalement qu'il la fit grimacer de douleur.

- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Nkele, ferme-la ! dit-il avec brusquerie. J'ai déjà entendu ces ridicules proclamations d'amour avant. On fait ça encore et encore, ressassant la même merde, et j'en ai assez…

Elle se recula de la table, intimidée par cette soudaine flambée d'humeur.

- Et si on se remet ensemble, poursuivit-il, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Ça durera quelques semaines et ça recommencera. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Je ne peux rien faire de plus que je n'aie pas déjà fait. Cesse de me suivre…

- Mais je le dois, murmura-t-elle. Je dois te suivre. Je t'aime.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je te ferai cesser.

C'était une menace creuse. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal et il était sûr qu'elle le savait. Cependant, le vernis de fragilité tomba et fut remplacé par une indignité supérieure.

- Tu ne peux pas me blesser, dit-elle d'un air hautain qui lui rappela combien il l'avait aimée. Tu ne peux pas me faire cesser.

Elle rit de lui et Snape pensa qu'il pouvait voir quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'était pas comme il s'en souvenait. Il y avait une folie là, quelque chose qui n'avait été que suggéré dans le passé et qui surgissait maintenant pour la première fois.

- Nerothophile m'a dit que tu ne m'aiderais pas. Il m'a dit que tu garderais le pouvoir pour toi. Mais il peut me rendre puissante. Il peut me rendre si puissante que tu devras ramper dans la boue pour que je te pardonne !

- Ton frère est un malade, Nkele.

Il était surpris de cette soudaine vague d'inquiétude pour elle, juste au moment où il pensait qu'il s'était retrouvé comme avant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ce chuchotement d'insanités dans ton oreille. Débarrasse-toi de lui et termines-en avec ça.

Elle croisa les bras et secoua fièrement la tête.

- Tu le crains, dit-elle. Exactement comme il l'a dit.

Snape n'avait pas peur de son frère. Nerothophile était plus âgé que Snape et c'était un Sangoma contaminé par une folie que Snape avait rapidement soupçonné de toucher toute la famille. Il pouvait aussi être incroyablement charmant, s'environnant de disciples comme des évangélistes un peu cinglés, séduisant l'opprimé avec la promesse de quelque chose de plus que l'ennui de leur banale réalité. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Nkele s'était arrangée pour échapper au sermon de Nerothophile. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il s'était arrangé pour se faire écouter. Il avait promis de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait promis le pouvoir.

Et son désir avide de puissance lui faire croire les idées démentes de son frère.

- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pastout simplement chez toi, Nkele, dit Snape d'une voix lasse. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir.

- C'est mon café ! cracha-t-elle.

Il vérifia sa montre dans sa poche et fronça les sourcils. Hermione était partie depuis plus longtemps que quinze minutes.

- Peut-être que tu devrais quitter mon café, continua absurdement Nkele.

Oui, sans doute le devrait-il. Il rassembla le contenu du dossier avant de se lever et de jeter quelques rands sur la table pour le thé.

- Bien, cria Nkele, cours après ta sorcière anglaise avant qu'elle ne trouve le chemin du marché Muti et qu'ils lui ne fassent un smiley **(1)** de sa petite tête blanche !

Un marché Muti ? Il y avait un marché Muti ? Il la fixa, triant dans les déchets de l'esprit de Nkele, à la recherche de n'importe quel fragment de ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement et le trouva. Un marché Muti, caché derrière le marché de la communauté. Exactement le genre d'endroit qui attirerait une Auror curieuse.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, Nkele, dit-il aimablement.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Hermione trouva, qu'une fois dehors dans la rue et seule, elle pouvait se débrouiller avec l'étrange nausée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle s'apaisa doucement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du café et de Snape. Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois depuis ses premières semaines maladroites à Poudlard qu'elle se sentait franchement incompétente. C'était Snape. Forcément. Il avait une façon de la faire se sentir comme une étudiante adolescente, une élève stupide de surcroît. Ce qui était ridicule si elle considérait qu'en tant qu'adolescente, elle n'avait jamais été ni stupide, ni incompétente. Mais assise en face de lui tandis qu'il débitait une liste d'atrocités avant de boire calmement son thé avait fait chanceler son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue une Auror, elle se sentait écoeurée par ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu.

Hermione n'avait jamais voulu devenir mère. C'est-à-dire que depuis la mort de Ron, elle n'avait pas considéré la maternité comme une option. En tant qu'adolescente, elle n'avait pas envisagé ce que serait sa vie à vingt ans. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au mariage ni aux enfants et, avant qu'elle puisse même l'envisager, la chance de l'être un jour s'était envolée. Elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle. Pour être maternelle, on devait avoir les qualités que Molly Weasley avait en abondance et elle n'en possédait aucune. Hermione était trop impatiente ; elle détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse donner naissance à un enfant et puisse être moins qu'excellente. Quand Harry lui avait demandé d'être la marraine de Luella, elle avait décliné cet honneur. La responsabilité était trop grande.

Cependant, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas maternelle, elle ressentait de la compassion pour les enfants d'ici. Des enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quiconque pouvait envisager de faire du mal à ces âmes si désarmées et confiantes. Son premier instinct était de penser que les Moldus étaient des imbéciles, à se tuer les uns les autres dans l'espoir de sauver leur propre petite vie pathétique, mais ensuite elle se rappela ce que les sorciers pouvaient s'infliger mutuellement. Est-ce que Voldemort n'avait pas une fois pointer sa baguette sur un bébé et prononcer le sortilège de mort ? Elle se ridiculisait à croire que les sorciers avec leurs baguettes et leurs anciennes croyances étaient un peu plus civilisés, mais c'étaient tous des barbares – les sorciers étaient juste moins sanglants dans leurs tueries.

Sans se soucier de comment elle se sentait et les pensées fusant dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Snape voir que de telles atrocités la perturbaient. Le faire eut été impardonnable. Généralement, elle était experte à contrôler ses émotions, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était assise en face de son ancien professeur et s'était sentie comme une enfant, et exactement comme une enfant, elle voulait s'écrouler. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi ; peut-être que c'était sa dispute avec Harry, peut-être. Et aussi qu'elle avait été droguée.

Peut-être que c'était Severus Snape qui s'était dirigé vers elle pour la rencontrer et qui avait achevé cette vraiment très mauvaise matinée.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, examinant les alentours. Sa promenade avait assez longue et le calme du début de matinée avait disparu. Les gens étaient sortis et vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. De vieilles voitures cabossées dégageaient de la fumée derrière elles tandis qu'elles roulaient en bas de la route ; un groupe de personnes était rassemblé autour d'un arrêt de bus et conversaient dans une langue que Hermione ne comprenait pas. Khayelitsha était un cri loin de la beauté et de l'opulence de Cape Town – pas qu'elle ait beaucoup vu de la cité. En dehors de l'hôtel, elle avait vu l'intérieur de la salle de bal de Ministère et les voitures qui l'y avaient amenée ; mais il y avait une énorme différence entre ce qu'elle avait vu et ce township. Khayelitsha la faisait se sentir dans un tout autre monde.

Bien que le township soit plus bâti qu'elle ne s'y attendait, c'était manifestement un endroit misérable. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était la seule personne blanche qu'elle avait vu marcher dans les rues – avec l'exception de Snape, bien sûr, mais il ne comptait pas. Il semblait à l'aise, ici, mais Hermione se demanda si elle était tout à fait en sécurité puis se réprimanda en silence de cette pensée. Elle était une puissante sorcière ; il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle craigne les Moldus.

Elle se demanda si une si terrible pauvreté était une excuse pour tuer des enfants dans la quête de quelque chose de meilleur. Ils devaient être désespérés de tenter une telle chose. Quelle sorte de remède promettait la chance contre la mort d'un enfant ? Hermione ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre leur logique et réussir à concevoir leur culture était plus de travail qu'elle pouvait vraisemblablement accomplir en un ou deux jours. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait découvrir ici. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'un Sangoma pouvait espérer obtenir en ciblant les enfants de sorciers… et pourquoi ils avaient voyagé si loin de chez eux pour faire ça ?

Elle était presque certaine que c'était un Sangoma et non un leurre pour les écarter hors de la piste.

La création du Muti par le Sangoma qui les affaiblissait aurait travaillé à leur avantage dans un endroit tel que l'Angleterre. Pour en avoir ressenti les effets, Hermione était sûre que ça aurait facilement rendu les barrières de sécurité de Zabini sans valeur.

Le marché qu'elle avait remarqué de la route paraissait être maintenant un peu plus qu'un espace poussiéreux entre deux bâtiments et une collection bariolée de stands. Un brouhaha de voix montait de l'intérieur et contrastait joyeusement avec sa matinée morbide. Une table était en train d'être rapidement installée à l'entrée et tandis Hermione observait, on y plaça de nombreuses poupées vivement colorées. Elle sourit soudainement, intriguée par l'étrange collection et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle en prit une et la tourna dans ses mains. Elle était faite de perles, de centaines de petites perles aux couleurs vives cousues ensemble. Elle sourit à la poupée. Elle était allongée et mince et d'aspect primitif mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, sympathique et amicale.

- Celle-ci coûte quarante rand, dit une femme.

Le choc qu'on lui adresse soudain la parole fit sursauter Hermione.

- Pardon ? fit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse, je suis désolée, j'étais dans la lune.

- Ce n'est rien. La poupée, elle coûte quarante rand.

- Oh…

Hermione agrippa son cartable et se demanda combien d'argent elle avait. Serait-ce grossier de dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Y avait-elle porté trop d'attention ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas si…

- Il y en a des moins chères, proposa la femme et elle sourit en prenant une poupée plus petite pour l'offrir à Hermione qui la regarda. Celle-ci est douze rand et celle-là, plus loin, coûte vingt rand.

Hermione repêcha son porte-monnaie dans sa sacoche et se maudit silencieusement quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait bien plus de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises que de rand moldus.

- Je n'ai que cinq rand…

Elle pouvait à peine le croire. Comment quelqu'un de sensé se rendait dans un pays étranger sans argent ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était attendue à y faire, se soûler avec tous ceux qu'elle rencontrerait ? Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait changé de l'argent à Gringotts avant de quitter Londres, sans doute l'avait-elle laissé à l'hôtel – ou avec Harry.

La femme la dévisagea, visiblement sceptique mais offrit à Hermione une broche avec une minuscule famille en perles. Cette dernière paya les cinq rand en rougissant d'embarras. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent du tout, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Snape allait payer pour le thé dans le café.

Hermione laissa le stand de poupées derrière elle et déambula dans le marché lui-même. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas aussi tapageur qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Le marché semblait être entièrement à l'usage des autochtones et il était rempli de produits et d'étalages offrant différentes sortes de nourriture – la plupart était cuisiné sur un feu de bois ou sur de petits réchauds de camping. L'odeur était immédiate et, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, affreuse. Mais la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les auvents de jute était gaie, et la réchauffait un peu en dépit de la fraîcheur de l'air. L'air du marché était plus léger et elle pensa que peut-être, elle commençait à s'habituer au Muti.

Elle se frotta distraitement les bras et souhaita avoir pris son manteau avec elle. Pour quelques ridicules raisons, elle n'avait pas envisagé que l'Afrique pouvait être un endroit froid. De trop nombreux documentaires sur la nature vus dans son enfance avaient imprimés en elle l'image d'un pays sec rempli d'animaux exotiques. Elle avait simplement présumé que l'hiver serait chaud.

Snape avait à l'aise ici… bien, aussi à l'aise qu'un homme comme Snape pouvait l'être. Ici, dans cet endroit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il paraissait posé. Bien plus posé que la plupart des Moldus ou qu'elle ou Harry ne le seraient jamais. Il n'avait plus ces ombres grisâtres sous les yeux dont elle se souvenait. Il ne paraissait aussi fatigué que Harry et elle l'étaient. Aussi incompréhensible que ça l'était pour elle, Snape s'était adapté à une nouvelle vie après la guerre bien plus complètement qu'elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne semblait pas juste.

Mais si elle réfléchissait plus loin, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait compris la noirceur que les visages souriants de ces gens cachaient. Severus Snape connaissait la noirceur. Il avait vécu avec la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il était à l'aise avec elle. Et c'est pourquoi il était à l'aise ici.

Pourtant, elle se demandait comment il vivait ici. Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Le marché semblait plus léger mais elle se sentait encore vidée par le Muti. Même le paysage était si différent de l'Angleterre qu'elle avait le mal du pays et elle n'était pas là depuis vingt-quatre heures. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si loin de chez elle. Le confort rudimentaire de son stérile petit cottage surgissait en détail dans son esprit et elle souhaita être de retour à la maison. Mais ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout était de retourner au Bureau des Aurors, assise derrière sa table de travail en s'entourant que tout ce qui lui était familier.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça la secouait ainsi ? Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une xénophobe avant, même si les quelques insuffisants voyages qu'elle avait fait dans sa jeunesse la classait difficilement comme une voyageuse du monde. Alors qu'elle avait toujours cru que Harry était celui qui ne voyageait pas bien, elle réalisa, dans un brusque éclair de lucidité, qu'elle était aussi mauvaise que lui. Elle dut secouer la tête à sa propre étroitesse et se résolut à prendre plus de temps désormais pour explorer de nouveaux endroits.

Malgré sa silencieuse résolution, il lui tardait encore de retrouver du familier. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été secouée par quelque chose qui la faisait se remettre en question. Etait-ce vraiment les choses qu'il lui avait dites – ou était-ce lui ? Severus Snape était assis là, calme et suffisant tandis qu'il parlait de ces personnes violées et de ces bébés assassinés et ensuite, il avait bu son thé. Comment pouvait-il être si froid ?

Des atrocités étaient commises partout et c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à la pauvreté à une telle échelle. Elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer lui ou cet endroit pour son inconfort. Elle pourrait s'asseoir dans un café de n'importe quel pays, elle n'avait aucun doute que des gens lui raconteraient des choses terribles qui étaient arrivées là. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été naïve. Elle avait vécu dans un monde où les Weasley, bien nourris et protégés, étaient les personnes les plus pauvres qu'elle connaissait.

Elle s'était promenée au hasard, si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'où elle avait vagabondé. Elle se stoppa et fit le point sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était plus loin dans le marché qu'elle l'avait d'abord supposé et elle ne pouvait manquer de remarquer que de nombreux autochtones la fixaient avec un mélange de méfiance et d'intérêt. Elle les dévisagea ouvertement en retour quand elle s'en rendit compte et fut surprise lorsqu'ils sourirent de son regard fixe. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus hostile.

Un groupe de femmes regarda dans sa direction et une conversation excitée s'en suivit. Elles étaient assises sur de vieux sacs à même le sol, un feu flambait dans un cercle de briques approximatif, une grille de métal rouillé avait été placé au-dessus et Hermione fut presque certaine qu'elle étaient en train d'y faire cuire une espèce de partie d'animal. Derrière elles, trois larges tonneaux de métal dégageaient de la vapeur ou de la fumée, Hermione de pouvait pas vraiment le dire. La puanteur des protéines qui brûlaient était âcre dans ses narines et elle se trouva attirée plus près, voulant juste voir ce qu'elles cuisinaient.

C'était une tête de mouton. La puanteur venait de la laine qui brûlait et les yeux fixes semblaient si vivants que Hermione sursauta loin du groupe, sous le choc, au milieu des rires des femmes.

- Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas quitter son groupe, fit l'une des femmes qui riait avec une grande gaieté.

Hermione rougit et se redressa. En comparaison de ces femmes vêtues de façon désinvolte, elle devait avoir l'air un peu ridicule dans sa vilaine robe et ses cheveux tirés trop serrés.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, réalisant tandis qu'elle parlait, que ces femmes ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'où elle venait. Je ne fais pas partie d'un groupe de touristes.

- D'une œuvre de bienfaisance non plus, répliqua la femme.

Hermione fut surprise de voir que le sourire s'évanouissait de son visage et qu'elle la regardait avec méfiance.

- Tu as besoin d'un manteau, dit-elle, une rafale de vent et tu t'envoles.

Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'elle demande la raison de sa présence, au lieu de ça, elle avait amené une attention malvenue sur l'absence de manteau de Hermione et elle frictionna ses bras froids.

- Ma fille a un magasin en ville, elle te vendra quelque chose. Bonne qualité…

Elle jaugea l'apparence de Hermione d'un long regard et ajouta :

- Et pas cher.

Hermione acquiesça et se demanda simplement où se trouvait la « ville ». Elle avait cru qu'elle était en ville. Snape lui avait dit qu'elle était à Khayelitsha ; c'était la seule civilisation à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda poliment Hermione, pas totalement sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

La femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si elle était vraiment intéressée.

- Ce tonneau, dit-elle en indiquant celui qui était le plus éloigné d'elles, c'est de l'upenisi, c'est l'estomac et les intestins du mouton. Les deux autres sont des smilies. **(1)**

- Des smilies ?

Hermione sourit aussi, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'un smiley était sensé être. Toutes les femmes rugirent de rire une nouvelle fois et l'une d'elles tapota la tête de mouton qui brûlait sur le grill.

- On enlève la laine dans les flammes, puis une fois lavées, elles vont dans les tonneaux et cuisent.

Le sourire de Hermione devint tendu tandis qu'elle digérait l'information.

- Et… qu'est-ce que vous faites… avec les smilies ?

- C'est bon à manger…

Elle dévisagea Hermione avec suspicion une nouvelle fois.

- On n'a pas de filets d'agneau ici, dit-elle. Les mendiants ne choisissent pas.

Hermione sentit son estomac s'agiter inconfortablement. Elle s'excusa et quitta les femmes et leur cuisine de fortune derrière elle. Le luxe de son logement lui vint à l'esprit et elle sentit une montée de culpabilité. Elle mangerait quelque chose de bon ce soir et elle boirait sans doute un bon vin avec. Ces femmes aller dîner de têtes de mouton sur le sol de la place du marché.

Plus loin, un stand proclamait qu'ils vendaient des fruits et des légumes frais qui avaient l'air de tout sauf ça. La fille derrière les palettes de végétaux ressemblait beaucoup à Nkele. Elle avait les mêmes pommettes hautes et le nez étroit, les mêmes grands yeux expressifs – excepté que les yeux de cette femme étaient bruns, pas verts. Sa peau était plus foncée aussi et ses cheveux bouclaient près du crâne. Cependant, la ressemblance était suffisante pour que Hermione se demande si elles étaient sœurs, bien qu'elle résistât au besoin de demander. Le faire aurait amener bien trop de questions, telles que comment Hermione connaissait Nkele ; quelque chose qui l'aurait guider vers Snape. Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusions, quand ça venait de Snape et Nkele, elle était en territoire inamical.

Hermione continua et son esprit s'envola vers Nkele. Une femme magnifique. Une des plus belles femmes que Hermione eut jamais vues. Et cette femme magnifique avait été avec Snape. Cette femme magnifique avait manifestement choisi d'être avec Snape. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait considéré comme une bonne prise.

Mon Dieu, est-ce que Nkele avait amené Snape chez elle pour qu'il rencontre sa famille ? Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène si elle avait été dans une telle position. Assise dans le salon de sa grand-mère, prenant le thé de l'après-midi et le diplomate, vêtue de cette même robe avec la figure menaçante de Snape assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé à motif floral. Sa famille désespérait qu'elle se trouve un homme, mais est-ce que quiconque avait jamais considéré Snape comme un bon choix pour sa fille ?

Mais Nkele avait vu quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de plus que le traître maigre et huileux que Hermione avait vu. Et Nkele l'aimait encore. En était désespérément amoureuse. Et quelque chose était arrivé pour qu'il la quitte. Lui l'avait quittée, elle.

Ça la stupéfiait encore. Snape était celui qui était parti. Hermione s'était toujours imaginé que Snape pourrait s'estimer chanceux de se trouver n'importe quelle femme. Elle avait juste présumé qu'il tomberait à genoux et se cramponnerait à toutes celles qui voudraient bien de lui. Dans quel monde Snape quitterait-il cette femme magnifique ?

Et puis il y avait l'horreur du fait que Severus Snape baisait. Hermione secoua la tête à ce miracle. Cette femme, cette femme magnifique, avait baisé avec Snape ! Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait senti cette secrète interaction de langues. Elle s'était couchée nue avec lui, l'avait pris en elle et l'avait senti perdre cette maîtrise bien orchestrée tandis qu'il jouissait en atteignant l'orgasme.

Hermione cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'elle se tenait au milieu d'un marché et pensait à Severus Snape ayant un orgasme pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Elle haussa les épaules. C'était presque aussi choquant que se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'aimait.

Il avait changé cependant et elle ne pouvait manquer de le remarquer. Elle ne savait pas si ce changement perceptible était dû à son propre avancement en âge ou si sa personnalité avait vraiment changé.

« Ce serait stupide de croire qu'il ne changerait pas » argumenta-t-elle silencieusement, « ça fait presque dix ans depuis la guerre. »

Elle avait changé et il avait changé, c'est le basique passage du temps. Et pourtant, quelque part, elle était déçue. C'était presque comme si elle avait voulu qu'il soit son vieux, caustique et mesquin professeur d'alors. Comme si elle voulait qu'il prenne la situation en main.

Une infecte odeur de nourriture l'assaillit une nouvelle fois et la ramena sur la place du marché. Elle se sentait écoeurée et ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissante du fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin-là.

Un petit groupe d'enfants paraissaient plutôt fascinés par elle et Hermione se demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à l'école. Comme tous les autres qu'elle avait vus au marché, ils souriaient ouvertement et lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'elle leur retournait leurs regards, ils pouffèrent et après un moment commencèrent à la suivre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'ils mendiaient ou s'ils voulaient simplement mieux la voir. Elle souhaita ne pas avoir acheté la petite broche, elle n'avait aucun argent moldu à leur donner et elle doutait qu'ils sachent que faire de l'argent sorcier qu'elle avait dans son porte-monnaie… même si c'était de l'or.

Pourtant, ils la suivaient. Gloussant et se défiant les uns les autres de s'approcher plus près d'elle avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans la sécurité du groupe. Elle sourit malgré elle et permit leur amusement. Ils semblaient la détendre et, tandis qu'elle déambulait à travers le marché, prenant plaisir au bruit des voix d'enfants, elle trouva que les stands colorés commencèrent à la surprendre. Il y avait beaucoup d'artisanat local, d'étranges sortes de nourriture et de produits. Des choses que Hermione n'avait jamais vues avant et qui lui était assez étrangères pour être fascinantes. Le marché était plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait supposé au départ. Elle avait cru qu'il était seulement aussi profond que les deux petits bâtiments de briques entre lesquels il était coincé mais quand elle se retourna, la rue semblait plutôt éloignée.

Ce devait être une illusion. Une sorte d'effet de lumière. Elle ne pouvait être allée si loin.

Elle secoua la tête et continua, riant silencieusement de son esprit stupide. Snape l'avait terrifiée avec ses horribles histoires et maintenant elle voyait tout d'une manière un peu corrompue. Les enfants étaient encore avec elle et leurs voix l'entouraient d'une sorte d'étrange bien-être. Elle se permit de vagabonder plus loin, se plongeant un peu plus dans la bizarre collection de stands.

Au début, elle ne remarqua pas que le marché changeait de direction. C'était un virage si progressif qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand elle regarda en arrière et fut incapable voir la route derrière elle. Peu importait. Le rire des enfants et le commerce au jour le jour des gens la berçaient d'un bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Sa détente fut brisée cependant quand un vieil homme aux cheveux gris frisés, la bouche dépourvue de dents, se mit soudain à hurler et elle sursauta au bruit. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent aussi et lui lancèrent des regards furieux qui devinrent rebelles puis craintifs et quand il hurla une nouvelle fois, ils s'éparpillèrent en reculant dans le marché et partirent.

- Oh… non ! commença Hermione. Ils ne faisaient aucun mal.

Le vieil homme se renfrogna et commença à parler, lui disant quelque chose dans un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle décida d'être universellement polie, en acquiesçant et en souriant tout en avançant.

Pourtant, il lui agrippa le bras et essaya de la tirer en arrière ; elle arracha violemment son bras de l'étreinte du vieil homme.

Puis l'air, déjà frais, devint horriblement froid et elle trembla. Le vieil homme recula furtivement vers sa place près du mur et se cacha le visage et Hermione put continuer. Mais devant elle, le marché avait changé. Les stands qu'il y avait avant avaient maintenant disparu pour laisser place à une noirceur d'encre.

Elle regarda longuement, étonnée de ce changement. Que s'était-il passé ? Y avait-il quelque chose ici qu'elle n'était pas supposée voir ? Elle avança d'un pas, ignorant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque qui s'étaient maintenant hérissés en signe d'alarme. Elle était si concentrée sur les ténèbres qu'elle ne remarqua pas les trois hommes qui en émergeaient. En fait, elle ne les remarqua que lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'un d'eux.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, en regardant au-delà de l'homme vers la sombre place du marché située plus avant.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sourie, comme tout le monde l'avait fait et se déplace. Chaque fibre de son être lui criait de ne pas s'approcher de la place obscure mais elle voulait voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Si elle retournait à l'hôtel ce soir avec des nouvelles de cet endroit et qu'elle disait à Harry qu'elle n'était pas allée à l'intérieur, il serait plus qu'étonné. Si ça avait été Harry, il serait déjà là-bas – il y aurait été en courant.

Cependant, les trois hommes ne bougèrent pas. Ils étaient arrêtés et la regardaient de haut en bas puis ils commencèrent à parler rapidement entre eux. Hermione recula d'un pas, décidant que les contourner par elle-même était la meilleure option mais elle sentit un frisson de peur quand ils ne lui permirent pas de passer. A la place, ils se rassemblèrent autour d'elle et elle trébucha sur le côté, réalisant qu'ils avaient l'intention de l'emmener exactement où elle avait envisagé d'aller – dans les ténèbres.

Mais elle savait qu'il y avait une énorme différence entre y aller de son plein gré et être emmenée par ces trois hommes.

Elle glissa une main dans son sac, trouva sa baguette et lança un sortilège muet qui lui permettrait au moins de s'éloigner et de s'enfuir vers le café où l'attendait Snape.

Rien ne se passa. Rien du tout. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une peur viscérale se répandit dans son corps. L'air autour d'elle semblait s'épaissir et presser lourdement sur sa peau. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi sa magie n'avait-elle pas fonctionné ? Snape lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait avoir des difficultés mais ne rien avoir du tout ?

- Laissez-moi m'en aller, dit-elle avec plus de bravade qu'elle n'en ressentait. Je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la rue.

- Vous êtes perdue ? demanda l'un des hommes dans un anglais appuyé. Nous pouvons vous ramener dans la rue.

Hermione connaissait le chemin qui menait à la rue et ce n'était pas la direction dans laquelle ils la bousculaient. Elle pouvait entendre des voix provenant des ténèbres et l'endroit tout entier paraissait frémir. A l'intérieur de cet endroit, il n'y avait que mort et misère, elle avait été idiote d'envisager même d'y entrer.

Elle tira sa baguette de son sac, paniquée pour la première fois et jeta le sortilège à voix haute.

Et à nouveau, rien ne se passa.

La peur grandit en elle et elle sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler. Elle avait déjà été terrifiée dans sa vie mais cette crainte avait toujours été tempérée par l'assurance qu'elle était, à défaut de tout autre chose, une excellente sorcière. Sa magie ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, même lorsqu'elle était enfant ; elle ne savait pas que ce que c'était mais elle en avait toujours été certaine. Elle avait toujours été capable de compter sur sa capacité à faire de la magie.

Les sorciers ne dépendaient pas de leur force physique quand ils faisaient face à des ennemis. Ils ne se battaient pas comme les Moldus. Les combats étaient gagnés ou perdus par leur adresse avec une baguette et la puissance de leur magie. Et maintenant, elle était là, une brillante sorcière assurément mais complètement impuissante ici.

- C'est une sorcière, dit le second homme. Une puissante sorcière.

Hermione se sentait tout sauf puissante en cet instant. Tout se qu'elle ressentait était la crainte et sa bravoure l'avait totalement abandonnée. Elle se demanda si elle donnait un coup de pied à l'homme le plus proche si elle irait très loin. Probablement pas. Particulièrement avec les deux autres qui semblaient déterminés à la garder là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, sorcière anglaise ? demanda le premier homme.

Il parlait bien, quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait pas.

- Tu as décidé de venir t'encanailler ici ? De venir rire de notre magie locale ?

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et se détesta de sa lâcheté. Sans sa magie, elle se sentait vide. Son brillant esprit était soudainement inutile. Une des hommes tendit la main vers elle et elle sut qu'il allait l'amener là-bas à n'importe quel prix. Il n'y avait plus aucune voix aux alentours. Le marché était tombé dans un silence à faire frémir.

Elle ne pouvait y aller. Si elle y entrait, elle ne ressortirait jamais et elle le savait.

Faisant appel à toutes ses forces, elle donna un coup de pied à l'homme, sa botte butta contre l'un d'eux mais elle ne sut pas lequel. Elle se tourna et fila à toute vitesse, courant loin d'eux aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, courant en direction de la rue.

Elle entendit rire derrière elle et elle réalisa, dégoûtée, qu'ils la suivaient. Ils allaient la rattraper avec une ridicule facilité et elle se demanda si les gens dans le marché feraient quelque chose pour l'aider. Le calme apaisant qu'elle avait ressenti avait été remplacé par une terreur écoeurante, et les visages qu'elle avait trouvés si magnifiques paraissaient brusquement étrangers et terrifiants.

Elle se retourna, déterminée à voir où les hommes étaient et elle percuta durement un des étals. Un concert de protestations s'éleva tandis que la douleur irradiait dans sa hanche et la paralysait. L'homme fut sur elle, la tira sur ses pieds et elle pensa stupidement que c'était le moment de s'évanouir.

- Hamba intombi…intombi ayibi!

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui parlait, ni même de ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce n'était pas un des hommes qui l'avait attrapée. Elle ferma les yeux pour endiguer la douleur et se força à rester debout. L'homme qui l'avait relevée relâcha un peu sa prise sur elle, comme s'il allait la laisser partir mais n'en était pas encore certain.

- Intombi isa igxaki, uligqwirhakazi, dit le premier homme et Hermione sentit son emprise se desserrer un peu plus.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme et vit qu'il avait l'air visiblement détendu et son expression changea tandis qu'il parlait maintenant en anglais.

- Elle est entrée chez nous, dit-il.

Hermione regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour voir à qui il s'adressait – et trouva Severus Snape, se tenant calmement sur la place du marché.

- Elle ne peut pas vous faire de mal, dit-il avec un léger sourire dans la voix, mais, moi, je peux.

Le sourire touchait ses lèvres maintenant.

- Mais je soupçonne que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Hermione se libéra enfin.

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne se tourna pas pour voir ce que les hommes allaient faire. Elle se propulsa simplement en avant, s'élançant vers Snape, seulement consciente qu'elle n'avait jamais été si terrifiée depuis son enfance. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui et à la sécurité qu'elle percevait en sa présence. Elle se fichait que les gens du marché soient en train de les fixer ou qu'il puisse sentir son corps frissonner. Pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, elle rejeta sa farouche indépendance et s'accrocha à quelqu'un d'autre tandis qu'elle tremblait de la peur qui l'avait saisie.

Ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle allait se permettre ce moment et ensuite elle irait bien.

Snape, heureusement, ne dit rien. Il resta là et lui permit de se calmer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, excepté le bruit de sa respiration effrénée. La main de Snape se déplaça sur dos, de haut en bas, d'une manière régulière, évacuant sa terreur et lui procurant un sentiment de sécurité. Lentement, elle devint consciente d'elle-même, des sensations de son corps sous ses vêtements, la sensation de l'étoffe rêche de son manteau et l'étrange odeur qui provenait du mélange de son après-rasage, de sa peau et de la légère poussière de ses habits.

Elle se recula et leva son visage vers lui, attendant son sermon sur sa stupidité de s'être éloignée du café.

Il l'examina avec une expression sévère et une fois qu'il sembla certain qu'elle allait bien, il recula d'un pas et commença à la conduire jusqu'à la route.

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous retourniez à votre hôtel, Miss Granger, dit-il.

Elle ne pouvait lui donner tort, pas plus qu'elle ne protesta quand il lui prit le bras pour la guider au-dehors. La crainte qu'elle avait ressentie fut rapidement remplacée par la honte, et ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture quand elle put enfin parler.

- Qu'est que c'était que cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle, et elle dégagea son bras de son emprise.

- Un marché Muti, répliqua Snape, marchant toujours vivement et sans la regarder. Un marché Muti consacré au Mal.

Une fois de plus, elle lutta pour garder le rythme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ces hommes voulaient m'y amener ?

- Je n'ai en pas la moindre idée, Miss Granger.

Il atteignit la voiture et la déverrouilla.

- Montez, ordonna-t-il, crispé.

- Professeur…

- Mon prénom est Severus, la coupa-t-il avec brusquerie, donnant pour la première fois l'impression qu'il était vraiment fâché contre elle. Maintenant, montez dans cette voiture, Miss Granger.

Hermione monta dans la voiture et regarda Snape faire le tour du véhicule pour prendre place dans le siège du conducteur à côté d'elle. Il se glissa derrière le volant et claqua la portière.

Il tapota sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et dissipa instantanément le Muti de l'air à l'intérieur de la voiture. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle se sentit incroyablement légère et sa tête fut prise de vertige. Mais son esprit se mit à ruminer. Elle s'était comportée comme une ado hystérique, effrayée par le croque-mitaine. Elle se sentait comme si elle venait de reculer sa propre cause de vingt ans.

- Vous êtes pâle, dit-il après un moment.

Il était toujours fâché et pourtant son ton s'était adouci quelque peu.

- Pâle comme un fantôme, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, cracha-t-elle de dégoût, et je me sens aussi fade que l'un d'eux.

- Vous avez eu une grande peur, fit-il, comme s'il essayait de rester raisonnable. C'est seulement naturel de vouloir paniquer.

Elle crut entendre un sous-entendu moqueur dans sa voix, comme s'il ne trouvait pas ça naturel du tout. C'était une Auror ; elle était sensée être entraînée à ne pas paniquer. L'implication la força à se raidir et se recomposer une attitude.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, tendue. J'ai réagi avec excès. Manifestement, j'ai été très idiote.

- Et à quoi avez-vous réagi avec excès, exactement ? s'enquit-il.

- A ces hommes…

Elle prit une forte inspiration et détourna les yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Lorsque ma magie n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai paniqué. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il y aurait des problèmes.

La réaction de Snape ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers elle avec sérieux.

- Votre magie n'a pas fonctionné ? Vous avez été incapable de faire quoi de ce soit ?

- Et bien…

Elle se ratatina un peu sous l'intensité de son regard fixe.

- Vous avez dit que le Muti…

- J'ai dit que le Muti pourrait vous causer certains problèmes, Miss Granger. Il y a une énorme différence entre avoir des problèmes et plus aucune capacité magique du tout.

Il se renfonça dans son siège et regarda par la vitre.

- Il n'y avait pas de marché Muti ici, la semaine passée, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vendent dans un marché Muti, demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la plupart des marchés légitimes, ils vendent des herbes et des écorces médicinales. Occasionnellement, quelque chose de plus exotique, des bijoux de cérémonie, des parties d'animaux. Des choses comme ça.

- Je suppose que ce que j'ai vu n'était pas un marché normal ?

- Le marché lui-même, si. Il est là depuis des années. Le marché Muti à l'arrière, non. C'est un marché dédié à la magie noire **(2)**, ils ont tendance à se déplacer.

- Qu'est-ce que le marché voué au Mal vend ?

Snape haussa les épaules, une action que Hermione ne l'aurait pas cru capable de faire.

- Généralement, ils vendent en gros la même marchandise que les marchés légitimes. L'aura sombre qui les entoure leur confère une certaine foi. Occasionnellement, on découvre… des choses terribles, ajouta-t-il avec une mince grimace.

Hermione fixa la fenêtre et essaya d'ignorer le tourment de son estomac tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture et prenait le chemin de retour pour Cape Town. Quand elle parla, c'était misérable et défaitiste, elle pouvait l'entendre à sa propre voix.

- C'était une erreur de venir ici, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. D'abord le Ministère, maintenant, ceci. Harry avait raison. Nous n'avons pas notre place ici.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous laissiez tomber si facilement, Miss Granger, rétorqua-t-il. Je vous avais manifestement surestimée.

- Je ne laisse pas tomber ! cria-t-elle, indignée. C'est juste accablant, c'est tout.

- Je vous ramène à votre hôtel, dit-il, et je vous aiderai à chercher un autre logement dans la matinée.

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous ne resterions pas longtemps, dit-elle en ce moquant de son ton du début.

Il lui lança un regard sinistre et furieux avant de tourner à un carrefour pour sortir de Khayelitsha.

- Je pense qu'il serait prudent de me laisser le dossier, dit-il. Nous en discuterons demain.

- C'est encore tôt, protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi on n'en discuterait pas maintenant ?

Il fit un impatient bruit de gorge.

- Le temps que je vous ramène à Cape Town, ce sera l'heure du repas de midi – et j'ai des rendez-vous cet après-midi. Est-ce une excuse suffisante, Miss Granger ?

Elle fut tentée de lui demander quels rendez-vous étaient plus importants que faire son devoir auprès du Ministère mais décida de tenir sa langue.

- Et je pourrais aussi suggérer que vous passiez votre après-midi de libre à faire les boutiques dans Waterkant. Ce n'est pas comme en Angleterre ici, les sorciers passent leur temps à vivre côte à côte avec les Moldus.

Il fit une pause assez longue pour pousser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez trop large.

- J'ai amené mes vêtements avec moi, répondit-elle inconfortablement.

- Je vois, dit-il. Si votre tenue actuelle est une indication, je vous conseille de ne pas vous ennuyer à passer à votre hôtel d'abord. Cette robe est en vérité la chose la plus épouvantable que j'aie jamais vue, Miss Granger, et considérant que j'ai survécu pendant des années au tartan de Minerva McGonagall, ça veut dire quelque chose.

**A suivre…**

**Fin du 4ème chapitre**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**1) **le smiley (des smilies) désignent, dans le langage familier sud-africain, une tête de mouton cuite de cette façon.

**2) **L'auteure Azrael Geffen a utilisé le terme de « dark market » qui est compliqué à traduire parce que ce marché-là n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque marché noir, « dark » est plutôt à prendre dans le sens de « mauvais ». C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la liberté de le traduire de plusieurs façons comme « dédié au Mal » ou « consacré à la magie noire ».

Le smiley m'a vraiment intriguée. Pour en avoir une idée vraiment plus précise, j'ai cherché – longtemps – sur le net et j'ai trouvé une recette absolument délirante, même une photo. Je vous laisse juger… Je vous préviens, ça réveille les papilles !

**Tête de mouton cuite au four **

Demandez à votre boucher une tête de mouton entière, débarrassée de ses poils de laine. A la maison, nettoyez-le un peu plus afin de le débarrasser de tous les poils restants, au besoin, utilisez le rasoir de votre mari ! Grattez l'intérieur des oreilles avec un couteau bien aiguisé pour les nettoyer correctement. Ouvrez la bouche et rincez l'intérieur, puis laissez couler l'eau par la gorge.

Remplissez un sceau d'eau, jetez-y une poignée de sel et remuez jusqu'à dissolution. Placez-y la tête de mouton et assurez-vous qu'elle est entièrement couverte. Laissez-la pour une heure puis sortez-la de l'eau et rincez-la. Ensuite, séchez-la avec des serviettes en papier.

Mettez du sel dans la bouche et sur toute la tête. Enveloppez les oreilles dans une feuille de papier d'aluminium pour les empêcher de brûler. Placez la tête dans un plat et mettez-la au four à C° 120. Laissez-la quelques bonnes heures, toute la nuit si nécessaire. Un peu d'eau assurera que la viande ne se dessèche pas.

Maintenant vous devez avoir quelqu'un pour partager la tête de mouton. Et ça ne peut pas être n'importe qui, ce doit être quelqu'un que vous aimez, quelqu'un qui ne s'effraiera pas de voir apparaître sur la table une tête avec une bouche souriante pleine de dents, parce que manger une tête de mouton est une affaire intime…

Votre amoureux et vous serez assis avec la tête entre vous deux. Il aura le couteau. D'abord, il coupera un morceau de lèvres et le mangera, puis il coupera un autre morceau et vous le donnera. Ensuite, il s'attaquera à un morceau de joue, qu'il mangera puis il en coupera un autre qu'il partagera avec vous. Le nez est pour le chien. Et ainsi de suite, vous avancerez sur toute la tête. Un œil pour un œil et une joue pour une joue, et n'oubliez pas les oreilles, c'est chouette comme elles croustillent sous la dent.

Bon appétit, bien sûr !

Ça donne des idées pour la prochaine St-Valentin, non ? LOL

Recette trouvée sur : http/ funkymunky. co. za/meat.html

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? J'attends vos commentaires.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e-mail dans votre message si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.**

Bisous

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde,

Il est grand temps que je m'acquitte de cette tâche déplaisante, que je la retarde ne change rien.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai la confirmation de l'auteure Azrael Geffen ne reprendra malheureusement pas ses fics Hermione/Snape. La fin du tome 7 de Harry Potter a littéralement tué son inspiration comme elle me l'a dit elle-même.

Comme j'ai traduit tout ce qui était en ligne à ce jour, je n'ai plus rien à vous offrir de mon côté. Il est bien évident que si, un jour, « **The**** Drakness** » ou « **Snape**** en vente** » devaient reprendre, je m'y collerai aussitôt. En attendant, ce très hypothétique moment, il faudra considérer ces fics comme abandonnées.

En tout cas, merci à vous tous et toutes de votre soutien et de vos nombreuses reviews.

Bisous

Falyla


	11. note bis

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Nous sommes le 31 juillet et, en plus d'être l'anniversaire de notre sorcier à lunettes préféré, c'est jour de miracle.

Mais, non, le mot n'est pas trop fort ! Et pour cause. J'apprends aujourd'hui que finalement la muse Harry Potter **d'Azrael Geffen** n'est encore pas tout à fait morte et enterrée.

C'est officiel, elle reprend ses 2 fics **SS/HG -** **HP/DM** restées en suspens.

Ce qui signifie que je reprends moi aussi la traduction de « **The**** Darkness** » et de « **Snape en vente** ».

Dès qu'il y a quelque chose de neuf à vous soumettre, j'effacerai ma note précédente et celle-ci pour mettre en ligne le chapitre à disposition.

Je profite de cette note pour vous donner quelques nouvelles de « **Objects**** of Desire** » très officiellement traduit pour le fanzine **le 3ème Œil**. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à demander si un jour cette traduction se fera ou pas. Je confirme, elle se fait, elle avance bien même. Comme le texte est très long, l'histoire sera divisée en au moins 2 tomes.

Le tome 1 paraîtra en version imprimée l'an prochain, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai une date plus précise.

La version en ligne se fera plus tard pour ne pas spolier celles et ceux qui se seront procurés le fanzine.

Il est bien évident que le contenu de OoD n'a pas vraiment sa place sur le site de FFnet, il se trouvera sur un des sites d'Azrael Geffen « **Serpents Stratagem** ».

Voilà pour la bonne nouvelle. Bonnes vacances.

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
